Future Legends
by Dreamseer VeeTee
Summary: OOtP Spoilers!~ The story of the Marauders lives up from the beginning of Hogwarts to the end of OOtP. SLASH SB/RL
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer's Note: Do I honestly look like I own Harry Potter? Because I really don't think I'm that rich. :p

Author's Note: There is slash in this story. Yeah, guy x guy. For those of you who already know that and want to read this, hey sorry. But for those idiots that keep popping up and going :EWWWWWWW!!!! WTF is da matter wit ya?!  Why do you guys do that anyway? Hunt down stories that you hate? I just don't get that. ::shakerz head: Anyway, if you flame me, I'm just gonna ignore your ass, you're not worth my time. It's not like I'm forcing you to read it. 

Also, MAJOR FIFTH BOOK SPOILERS. If you have not read the fifth book, I suggest that you do not read this story, unless you want to know who dies, among  a few other things.

Anyway….

This story basically goes as such: The Prologue is going to start off with Remus Lupin remembering Sirius, and then in the later chapters it will move into their time at Hogwarts.

So without further ado:

Prologue

            Remus J. Lupin stared vacantly into space as activity raced around him.

            His eyes weren't staring at anything. In fact they looked unfocused as though the man were confused.

            He hadn't moved an inch for the last hour.  

            "Are you sure he's okay Poppy?" someone whispered nearby. "One of the spells didn't, well, you know rattle his brains?"

            "Miss -er- Tonks, Mr. Lupin is in perfect physical condition aside from a few cuts and scrapes. As to any mental affiliations, they did not come from a spell, I can tell you that much."

            Madame Pomffery turned away, ignoring the annoyed sigh that came out of the injured girl. The nurse had been kept quite busy with the wounds on Tonks and Mad-Eye Moody. She had approached Remus first, offering to give him a quick potion. He had shaken his head, his eyes looking a little sad, and had lain down.  

            He hadn't moved since, even when questions were addressed to him.

            Mad-Eye had been watching the younger man for the last hour also and was feeling slightly concerned about the werewolf.  He didn't understand why Lupin had been so silent with that look in his eyes.

            How Moody despised that look. 

            It was that look that seemed to scream that somebody had torn part of the person's soul right out of them and made them watch.

            Remus himself wasn't in the least bit worried about the others' concerns for him. He had other things on his mind.

            Like the death of the man that he had loved more than anything.

            He swallowed hard, still unable to believe that it was true.

            Sirius Black was dead.

            The words pounded on the inside of his skull, taunting him a million times.

            _'It can't be true...'_

Unknown to Lupin, his thoughts were mirroring Harry Potter's from a few hours earlier.  

            That Sirius Black was playing some sort of cruel joke on them. After all, he was Sirius Black, he couldn't _die._

But Remus had seen it with his own eyes. The shocked expression still mixed with laughter as he plunged into the veil below, and leaving the living world behind as he did.

            It was just too much to bear.

            Pain seared anew in Lupin's heart as he thought of his lover.  

            Tears began to gather in his eyes, threatening to spill.

            Suddenly a hand gently touched his.

            "Remus?" there was a soft whispered.

            The werewolf looked up for the first time in over an hour.

            Tonks was sitting worriedly on the side of the bed.  Her hair was a dark black, and her eyes were pleading with him to reveal what was wrong.

            "What's happened? What did Mad-Eye and I miss?" Tonks questioned gently.

            Lupin turned away and looked out the window.

            He couldn't form the words. If he said it, it would make it true. And of course it wasn't true. Sirius wasn't dead. He was joking around.... wasn't he?

            "Remus, tell me." Tonks persisted.

            Lupin moved his head slowly to look at Tonks again. He let out a small cry, that came unwillingly out of his throat. Tears started to spill down to the blankets that were heaped on the bed, much to Remus's horror.

            Tonks was looking extremely worried now.

            "Remus, are you okay? Harry's okay, you know. He just came over to check on you, but I told him you were sleeping. So you don't need to worry about Harry. The boy is as good as he could be, well except for the fact that he just battled You-Know-Who and a bunch of Death Eaters dead set on s-"

            Tonks voice faded in the background as Lupin returned to the safe of his mind.

            _And the fact that he saw his godfather die... And I acted as though it were perfectly okay. Just held the boy back..._

Tonks had stopped talking.

            "It's not Harry you're worried about is it?" 

            She looked thoughtful for a moment.

            "Well Mad-Eye and I are both in here with you, and we're both in fairly good condition. Kingsley left just a little bit ago. He was perfectly fine. I haven't seen Sirius yet, but I'm sure he's fine too, you know. Of course you know that though." Tonks winked.  "Old rascal."

            Tonks gave a little laugh.

            More tears spilled out of Lupin's eyes and he felt his shoulders start to shake.

            "Tonks." he whispered in a rough voice. "Sirius is dead."         

            There he had said it. 

            It was true now.

            The one person he loved was gone.

            Tonks's eyes widened in shock, and behind them one of Mad-Eye's eyebrows had risen in surprise.

            "D-Dead?" Tonks's voice broke. "You have to be wrong Remus."

            Remus bent forward and then was suddenly sobbing. He couldn't remember ever crying so hard

            Tonks leaned in, and patted Lupin on the back, drawing him to her.

            "Shh... It's okay Remus, it's okay..."

            "Sirius...You can't leave me..." Lupin cried harder.

            He cried for a long time before the tears ran out. Tonks just sat there rubbing his back, stroking his hair murmuring gently to him.

            Mad-Eye was surprised that it was possible for the female to be so gentle for so long.

            "Are you okay Remus?" Tonks asked gently as Lupin sat back up into the pillows.

            He shook his head, grey hair becoming more prominent.

            "He's gone... He's really gone..." the werewolf whispered in disbelief.

            "I'll go get you something to drink. Does that sound good Remus?" Tonks questioned.

            Lupin didn't answer.

            Tonks rose slowly, tripping over her chair, sending it sprawling.

            Moody paused for a moment and then toppled out of bed following Tonks into the hall.

            "I never thought I'd see the day..." Mad-Eye muttered. "When Remus Lupin had a break down."

            Tonks looked sad for a few moments.

            "He's just lost his husband, Moody. The single person he has been able to depend since he was eleven. Of course he's going to take it hard."

            They both looked back into the Hospital Ward to see Lupin burying himself in a pillow.

            "What do you two think you are doing?" a voice behind them suddenly hollered.

            Both Tonks and Mad-Eye jumped about a foot at the approach of the nurse.

            "Tonks, you said you would be well-behaved if we promised not to send you St. Mungo's, so get back in the bed, now!"

            The two scurried back into the room as fast as a wooden leg and a bad case of klutziness would allow.

            Lupin was resting now, but Tonks still stared at him concerned.

            "Do you think he'll be okay?"

            "He may never be okay again."

Next time on Future Legends:

_Remus looked up, his innocent eyes looking sad for a moment. Did he want to come? Yes, of course he did. Reading was his passion. It was the only time he could be safe.  He could some other person in some other place doing some brave heroic deed that he could never accomplish in real life. But learning in a school with other people... it was a scary thought.  If someone found out what he was..._

            "Don't be scared of rejection, Remus.  You will find both friends and enemies here, I guarantee that. If everyone in the world loved you, then you may be afraid, for I have never met a person that everyone liked."

_            Remus nodded, slowly, and whispered his answer in the faintest voice._

_            "I want to come here."_

_            He never knew how much his life would change just by speaking those five words._

Author's Note: Oh yeah, review or email at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com


	2. Year One

Disclaimer's Note: No owny…

Author's Note: Er… I don't know if this ficcie is any good… I'm not sure if I' going to continue it unless I get some reviews, lol. XDD I want to finish up some old fictions of mine, and start one new one, so if this doesn't do good, I'm probably going to delete it or whatever.

Chapter One

            "So you see Professor Dumbledore, this will be difficult for Remus." 

            "Of course it will Mrs. Lupin, but there should be no reason once so ever that young Remus shouldn't be educated with his fellow piers."

            Remus was staring at the ground, feeling slightly embarrassed by this whole situation. He hadn't spoken a single word since stepping into the office, but then again he didn't need to; his mother did enough talking for everyone.  

            It had all started a few weeks ago when a letter had been delivered to their house stating the fact that Remus Lupin had been accepted to Hogwarts. Both his parents had been astounded at this fact, they discussed it over and over between each other, trying to find a way for their son to learn the wonderful art of magic, but in the end they could just see no way that a werewolf would be able to stay constantly with other wizards without being a danger to them.  They had declined the invitation to Hogwarts, but the Headmaster, Dumbledore, wouldn't hear of it. He insisted that a solution could be found.  

            Indeed, he had explained the whole plan out, the Shrieking Shack, the new tree, but still his parents were skeptic.

            "Do you want to come here?" Dumbledore asked, speaking to the child for the first time.

            Remus looked up, his innocent eyes looking sad for a moment. Did he want to come? Yes, of course he did. Reading was his passion. It was the only time he could be safe.  He could some other person in some other place doing some brave heroic deed that he could never accomplish in real life. But learning in a school with other _people... _it was a scary thought.  If someone found out what he was...

            "Don't be scared of rejection, Remus.  You will find both friends and enemies here, I guarantee. If everyone in the world loved you, then you may be afraid, for I have never met a person that everyone liked."

            Remus nodded, slowly, and whispered his answer in the faintest voice.

            "I want to come here."

            He never knew how much his life would change just by speaking those five words.

                                                *~~~~~~~~*

            Lupin stumbled onto the train, a wave of nervousness sweeping over him.  His parents had left only moments before, leaving the young werewolf to fend for himself amongst the sea of students hopping onto the train.

            He hurried back to compartment near the rear of the train, hoping for a little solitude. When he reached the compartment furthest back he found two boys his age joking around.

            There was a larger boy with long black hair that fell to his shoulders, holding a boy with untidy dark hair in a headlock.

            "Ergh... Sirius let me go already! I...can't...breath..."

            The boy named Sirius collapsed in his seat, laughing.

            "You owe me five sickles, James." 

            Remus turned around, deciding to find another place, but the young Sirius Black caught his movement.

            "Wait! You can come in, you know. I swear I won't bite, I don't know about James here though, he can get pretty mean, that's when we put a muzzle on him and-"

            James elbowed Sirius in the ribcage, who clutched his gut.

            "Thank you," Remus answered quietly.

            "I'm James Potter, and this is Sirius Black. But you can just call him idiot."

            "Hey, I-"

            Sirius received another jab in the ribs.

            "Remus Lupin." Remus replied, with a small smile on his face.

            "What year are you going into?" James asked, as Remus sat down in the seat next to him.

            "First."

            "Us too!" Sirius grinned. "Now I won't have to hang around with this blockhead all year!"

            James turned to glare at his friend.

            "Now, Remus, to be friends with me, you have must have one thing." Sirius smirked, leaning over James. "A great mind for pranks. So tell me, if you wanted to let off thirty dung bombs within ten seconds how would you do it?"

            Remus felt an emotion suddenly that he had never witnessed before. True happiness.

            Knowing that everything really was going to be okay, he leaned forward and began to explain a spell to Sirius Black.

            Needless to say the Great Hall was in quite a bit of chaos by the time the entire school had entered.

                                                *~~~~~~~~~*

            The three boys, newly proclaimed Gryffindors, headed up their dorms, quite tired.  They entered to find three other boys throwing their stuff down on four-poster beds.  

            "Remus, you take this bed." Sirius spoke, pointing to the bed next to the one he had picked. "James, you take this one."

            The other three boys, who were already lounging around, stepped forward to introduce themselves.

            "Hi, I'm Peter Pettigrew." a boy with a round-face said, grinning and holding out his hand.

            "Zachary Livemai." A tall boy with golden colored hair spoke.

            "Niko Zevoli."

            "Hey, I'm Sirius Black, this is James Potter, and this is the infamous Remus Lupin." Sirius said grinning.

            "Infamous?" Niko questioned, raising an eyebrow.

            "You see this little guy here," Sirius spoke, pulling Remus closer to him. "Was responsible for the whole Dung bomb prank."

            "Awesome!" Peter exclaimed, amazement flashing in his eyes.

            And that was how the Marauders began.

                                                *~~~~~~*

            In fact, the Marauders, which consisted of the 'Infamous' Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew would become known by the entire school in their first year.  Most of the school admired the gang, except for the Slytherins (truth be told a lot of the Slytherins lusted after the four boys, but hid it behind hostility.) In any case, the little group was known, and their actions would be engraved in the legends of Hogwarts' students for years to come.

            "So what are we going to do tonight?" Sirius asked stretching out on his bed, looking very comfortable.

            "We could steal the robes of Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, those Slytherin idiots." James suggested.

            "Let's! I would pay good money to see them forced to walk around in their knickers tomorrow!" Peter replied, getting excited.

            "I can't tonight." Remus spoke, looking up from his books, insides squirming.

            "Why Remy?" James asked, putting Remus's book in his bag.

            "I have... detention tonight." Remus lied.

            It was really a full moon tonight.

            Sirius's brow furrowed.

            "From who? For what?"

            "Er... McGongall found out it was I that put that switched the potions in the potion room."

            "But that wasn't you!" Sirius answered looking furious. "It was me. Why didn't you tell her that?"

            "Like good old Remy would rat out on one of us?" Peter reasoned.

            "Still..." Sirius hesitated.

            "She would just give us both detention Sirius. No need for us to both stuck in there."

            "If you're sure..."

            "Can we carry on without you then Remy old pal? Wouldn't you love to see that after coming back from a detention? Snape wandering the halls looking for his clothes."

            Remus grinned, feeling a pang of guilt for lying to his friends.

            "Sure would."

                                                            *~~~~~~~~*

            Remus re-entered the school after the transformation. He felt awful. The transformation had been dreadful this time. He had felt bad about lying to his friends so he had bitten himself more then usual.

            Long scratches covered his torso everywhere. He tried to get the blood to stop dripping on the floor with little success.

            He entered the Hospital Wing and was shocked to see-

            "Severus?"

            Severus Snape looked up from where he was propped up in a hospital bed.

            "Lupin." Snape replied, glaring at the other boy.

            "What are you doing here?" Remus asked, temporarily forgetting his pain.

            "Your friends."

            Remus was a little surprised by this.

            "What happened?"

            "They hexed me while they were breaking into the Slytherin dorm. Apparently I wasn't supposed to be there." Snape gave him a cold stare.

            "Oh... Well I'm sorry."

            Snape opened his mouth to reply, but Madam Pomfrey suddenly hurried forward.

            "Lupin, you poor dear, come with me."

            The nurse ushered Lupin behind a curtain, where Snape's eyes lingered for only a moment.         

                                                *~~~~~~~*

            "I can't believe this year is over already." Peter spoke looking out the window of the train.

            "I know." James sighed.

            "We had some good laughs though didn't we? And there is always next year." Sirius grinned. "And... Come on Remus, would you put the book down for a minute?"

            Remus looked up from his book and shrugged.

            "That's our Remy." James smiled, tousling Remus's hair.

            Remus stared at Sirius, and saw a spark of something in his eyes.

            Was it...

            No, it couldn't be.

            But Remus could have sworn it looked like jealousy.

Author's Note: Review or email at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com


	3. Year Two

Chapter Two

            Remus sat down in the same compartment he had been in last year.  It was currently deserted. Where were James, Sirius, and Peter? He began to feel nervous. Was he in the right compartment? Had they decided they no longer wanted to be friends with him? Or maybe...

            His thoughts were broken apart as he heard the familiar laughter of Sirius an James approaching.

            "Oh, you should have seen that." Sirius was laughing hysterically as he entered, with a slightly crestfallen James next to him.

            "What happened?" Remus asked, getting up to stand next to his friends.

            "Well..." Sirius put his arm around Remus and pulled him close, whispering in his ear.

            "James just asked Lily Evans out and she flat out refused him."

            Sirius released Remus, and began to howl with laughter once more, but the feeling of Sirius so close to Remus was leaving the werewolf feeling slightly dazed.

            "Oh shut up you git." James sighed sitting down.

            A few moments later Peter rushed in, looking slightly out of breath.

            "Where have you been Peter?" Sirius asked, welcoming him in.

            "Oh, forgot some of my stuff at home. Had to run back for it. By the way what are the Slytherins doing?" Peter panted.

            "What?" James questioned, looking up for the first time.

            "There's a load of Slytherins still outside the train. They look like they're plotting something evil." Peter replied pointing over his shoulder.

            "Ahh, don't worry about those idiots right now." James spoke, brightening up. "We have a full year of torment laid ahead for them."

            Remus shook his head as he took a seat next to James as the train began to pull out.      Sirius peered out the window.

            "Damn. Looks like they made it onto the train."

            Remus laughed a little as Peter sat down next to them.

            "Shut up and sit down Siri." James replied. "Now, Remy, what did you do over break?"

            The four boys enjoyed laughs and exchanged jokes as the train sped quickly towards their school and home. They all were extremely happy to be back in the other's company.       

            "Well we'd better be getting our robes on," James said, standing and stretching.

            Remus picked up his robes from where they had been resting on his lap,   and went over to the compartment door. The other three turned their backs as they went to their trunks.

            Remus pulled off his shirt underneath, and was just about to replace it with another when he heard the door open. He turned just in time to have a hand placed over his mouth and two more around waist. He began to struggle but the door had already closed without a sound.

            Remus was surprised to see Lucius Malfoy and Ashton Nott. 

            ((AN: I don't know their Nott's, Macnair's, Goyle's or Crabbe's real first names. I couldn't find them anywhere in the fourth or fifth book.))

            He looked around and saw the faces of Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix Black, Severus Snape, Briar Macnair, Narcissa Black, Xannon Crabbe, and Aymery Crabbe. They were all staring at him, and Remus then realized he still didn't have his shirt on. He blushed a bright crimson and then tried to wiggle out of Malfoy's and Nott's grasp.

            "Come on Lucius." Bellatrix spoke exasperated. "They're going to notice he's gone soon."

            "Shut up Bella." Malfoy ordered and then pushed Remus down and kissed him full on.

            Remus began to struggle against him, which caused laughter from the Slytherins. 

            "What's the matter?" Lucius teased as he broke for air. 

            He kissed Remus again, his tongue wiggling into Lupin's mouth. 

            The door suddenly crashed open, and Malfoy jumped off of Remus. Lupin lay on the ground, shocked. He could see James, Sirius and Peter enter though. Peter let out an audible gasp.

            "You're going to wish that had never happened." James hissed, pulling out his wand.

            Before he could hex the Slytherin, Sirius had jumped on top of him, fists flying.

            "Siri! No!" James yelled, grabbing the back of Sirius' robes. "Peter...erg... Get Remus out of here!"

            Bella and Narcissa catcalled at Remus as Peter hoisted up under his arms, and hauled him out.

            Crabbe and Goyle were advancing on James and Sirius.

            "God damn it!" James yelled using one hand to hex the two Slytherins, while still trying 

to get Sirius from killing Lucius.

            Finally James grabbed both of Sirius' arms and pulled him out.

            "You lay a hand on him and I'll freaking kill you!" Sirius screamed at the Slytherins.

            Lucius was still lying on the ground, his nose broken and bleeding, two black eyes blooming on his face.

            "Sorry Black, we didn't realize he was your boyfriend." Nott called as he helped Lucius to his feet.

            James slammed the door shut, and threw Sirius down in a seat.

            "What is your problem?" James asked.

            "Did you see what they were doing to him?" Sirius replied, looking very angry.  

            "You should have just hexed him and let him be! I thought Sirius Black had more common sense that that! A hex will disappear after awhile! Broken noses will be noticed! And you weren't going to stop at that I daresay." 

            Sirius opened his mouth to reply, but Remus cut them off.

            "I'm alright, really. Just stop yelling, okay?" Remus spoke quietly.

            The other three boys all turned to look at the still shirtless werewolf. Peter frowned.

            "Remus, where did you get those scars?"

            "It doesn't matter..." Remus whispered, pulling his shirt over his head.

            The four didn't talk on the rest of the way.

                                                *~~~~~~~~~*

            Two weeks later, the event on board the train was beginning to fade in all the boys' memories. Sirius had stopped jumping at Malfoy every time they saw each other, and Remus had stopped blushing at the catcalls that Bella and Narcissa threw at him. All in all things were as normal as they could get for four boys living in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

            Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all half asleep in their porridge, when James rushed up to them, talking excitedly.

            "Speak slower Jamie." Sirius yawned.

            "I'mpartoftheQuidditchteam!"

            "Slower Jamie." Peter said.

            "I'm part oftheQuidditchteam. I'mseeker!" 

            "Littler slower Jamie." Remus added.

            James took a deep breath.

            "I'm part of the Quidditch team. I'm seeker!"

            "No way." Sirius breathed. 

            "Awesome!" Peter squealed with excitement.

            "Good job." Remus congratulated.

            "My first match is this Saturday, you guys will come won't you?"

            Remus nearly choked on his breakfast.

            "Of course." Peter replied.

            "Wouldn't miss it for the world." Sirius added.

            "Er... I can't"

            They all turned to stare at him.

            "An aunt of mine died. Funeral. Have to go." Remus lied, choppily.

            'Damn the moon.' he thought.

            "Oh..." Sirius said, looking at James.

            They exchanged a glance, before James answered.

            "Don't worry about it Remy. There will be other matches. You don't have enough aunts to die to miss all my matches, right?" James joked.

            "Yeah..." Remus felt a surge of guilt rise in him.

                                                *~~~~~~~~~~*

            Remus dragged himself back to his dormitory after being treated by Madam Pomfrey.  It was around five in the morning and there were still a few stragglers left in the room after the party that had raged on. James and Sirius were collapsed in two chairs, girls in both their laps. Remus noted that Peter had fallen asleep in front of the fire, where he was lightly snoring. Remus crept silently through the room being careful not to wake anybody.

            "That you Remy...?" Sirius asked suddenly, peering at him through one eye.

            Remus froze and nodded from where he was standing.

            Sirius stretched and moved the girl from off his lap.  He stood and came to stand by Remus. Shadows were cast over his face by the fire, and Remus had a sudden want to be the one sitting in Sirius's lap. He shook the thought away quickly as he looked up at the other boy.

            "We need to talk Remus." Sirius spoke, becoming more serious. ((XDD))

            "About what?" Remus replied, feeling nervous.

            "James and I know." Sirius answered bluntly.

            Remus felt his heart still in his chest. They couldn't _know. _ They would stop being friends with him then... and he would be alone and forgotten. But maybe they didn't _know. _Maybe Sirius was talking about something else.

            "Er... What do you know?" Remus questioned, fingers crossed.

            Sirius looked around and then leaned forward, so that his lips were nearly touching Remus's ear.

            "Werewolf."

            Remus recoiled instantly, feeling tears rush to his eyes.

            "I...see... I understand then if you don't want to be friends anymore." Remus turned away from Sirius and started up to bed.

            "Remy!" Sirius said quickly, putting his hand on Remus's shoulder. "Who ever said we didn't want to be friends with you anymore? We just wanted you to know you don't have to hide it anymore. We'll always be friends. We're the Marauders, remember?"

            Remus turned, feeling the world lift off his shoulders, tears of joy leaking into his eyes.

            "Thank you Sirius..."

            "Well...er..." Sirius pulled his hand back, feeling a little uncomfortable. "You look tired. You'd better get to bed."

            Remus nodded, and hurried up the stairs.

                                                *~~~~~~~~~*

            The four boys stood silently waiting for the train to come. Another year had slipped by before they could blink.   

            Sirius and James were arguing quite loudly over which Quidditch team had been better, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Peter was watching the two boys closely, while Remus had his nose in a book.

            Suddenly Severus Snape walked over to him. Sirius, James, and Peter all grew silently as Remus looked up at the Slytherin.

            Sirius took a step towards him, and put a protective hand on Remus's shoulder.

            "I was asked to deliver this." Snape sneered, and handed Remus a sheet of parchment.

            Then Severus left without another word.

            Remus unfolded the parchment in wonder, and began to read. It was from Lucius Malfoy.

            _Lupin,_

_                        On the train at this beginning of this year is only a prequel of things to come. In third year, you will be mine._

_            -Lucius Malfoy_

"Why would he give you a blank sheet of parchment?" Sirius asked, looking confused.

            "You mean you can't read it?" Lupin asked, looking up.

            Sirius shook his head.

            "Here, let me see." James replied, taking the parchment from Remus. "Sorry, Remy it's blank to me."

            "Me too." Peter added.

            "He must have spelled it so only I can read it." Remus said half to himself.

            "What was it about?" Sirius asked.

            "Nothing important." Remus answered, grinning up at him. "A stupid Slytherin belief."

            "Ahh... Well... Here is a non-stupid Slytherin belief." Sirius said, handing Remus another sheet of parchment.

            "What is it?" Remus asked, beginning to open it.

            "My address. Drop me an owl over the summer, okay?" Sirius replied with a wink as he jumped on the train after James.

Author's Note: Hee, there's second year. And trust me, not only Lucius Malfoy and Sirius Black are going to be after our favorite werewolf. ^.~ Review or email at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com


	4. Year Three Part One

Author's Note: Hee, thanks to everyone who reviewed!~ I luff you guys!! ^_^

**Steph – **Mmm, Remus is bestest. 

**Dark Peppermint- **…slave…?

**Stigmatized – **Nee!! I still need Remus, so give him back when you find him!

**doesn't matter – **Hee, cool. Nice name btw. XDD

**zeli **

Wicked Chic 

**Rena Lupin**

Now without further ado: **Third Year**

            _Hey Remy pal,_

_How's your summer going so far? Loving mine. This French girl came down for the summer to visit my parents. Hee... I think you can figure it out from there; after all I am Sirius Black.  James of course, asked Lily out again by owl. She told him no again. Poor bloke, he's really head over heels for her. She hates his guts. Think she may like our favorite ickly Slytherin, Snivellus. Dunno, but there have been rumors all during last year. Write me back soon pal._

_            -S.B._

_            Dear Sirius,_

_                        My summer is going quite well so far. I'm very glad that I'll be able to correspond with you, James, and Peter this year of course. Of course I can figure out what happened with the French girl. You _are _Sirius Black after all. So who's the girl of the week this time? And yes,  that would be a definite poor James, I can't see Lily Evans ever going out with him, don't tell him I said that though. But who knows, maybe miracles happen._

_            -Remus J. Lupin_

_            Remy,_

_                        What's with the Remus J. Lupin stuff? I know exactly who you are. Anyway, the girl of the week.... Wasn't a girl. Mum wasn't happy at all. She nearly spat nails when she caught him and me in a snog session. I'm grounded for two weeks now anyway, but luckily she doesn't know your owl is still coming for letters. Bloody brilliant bird, your owl. Now that I'm living off your letters you better send them twice as often, Mr. Remus J. Lupin._

_            -S.B._

_            A GUY!?_

_            -Remus J. Lupin_

_            Remy,_

_                        Remember to breath Remy, breath._

_            -S.B._

_            Sirius,_

_                        Sorry to be rude, but _that _definitely caught me by surprise. So the great Sirius Black is gay?  Perfectly fine of course, but definitely a little shocking, especially knowing your great love of the female population. I bet half the ladies at Hogwarts have had their hearts crushed by this situation._

_            -Remus_

_            Remy,_

_                        Hey, don't worry about it. Surprised me a bit too. But never fear ladies, I'm only bi, not gay. And only half of the female population? I think it would be at least three-fourths.  But now half the male population has probably had their hopes lifted. But Remy, all we ever talk about in these letters are my love life, what about yours? Anybody lighting the flame of Mr. Lupin?_

_            -Sirius_

_            Siri!_

_                        Don't be silly, who would ever date me?_

_            -Remy_

_            Remy,_

_                        Maybe I would. What do you say?_

_            -Siri_

_            To : Sirius Black_

_                        Now you're just being a stupid git. Stop messing around with me.  _

_            -Remus J. Lupin_

_            Remy, _

_                        I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Anyway, my parents are taking my idiotic brother and me on a trip to Europe for the rest of the summer. I don't know if I'll be able to write often, so I'll understand if you don't want to write to me for the rest of the summer either. If this is this case, I'll see you on the Hogwarts train._

_            -Siri_

_            P.S. I wasn't joking._

            Remus boarded the school train, fully anxious to see his friends. Especially Sirius. Mostly Sirius. His owl hadn't been able to find the Black boy all during the summer.  Peter was already fidgeting in their compartment when the werewolf entered.

            "Hey Remus." Peter said, looking up, grinning.

            "Hello Peter. Have you seen James or Sirius?"

            "Yes, they're outside the Slytherin's compartment seeing how many toads they can get in there before the Slytherins arrive." Peter replied, with a laugh. "Seems they're getting a head start."

            Remus hurried out of the train, and saw James and Sirius, having a tad of a difficult time, trying to close the compartment door before a million toads jumped out.

            They did finally, and turned grinning to see the werewolf.

            "Remy!" Sirius greeted excitedly, throwing his arm around the boy.           

            Remus was shocked to see Sirius. The other teenager had grown quite a few inches in height, and definitely buffed out. Remus also did not fall to notice that his voice had gotten quite a bit deeper.

            "How are you Remus?" James spoke, a smile blooming on his face. "I have some exciting things to tell you, but on the train of course. Oh, oh, wait! Here come the Slytherins."

            Sirius, Remus, and James all turned to see Severus Snape open the compartment door to have quite a few toads come raining down on him and his slimy friends.

            Sirius was bent over with laughter, and James was holding his sides. Even Remus was having trouble choking back a laugh.

            "You think that's funny then?" Lucius Malfoy questioned, glaring over at them.

            "No. I don't think it's funny." Sirius replied, sobering up. "I think it's freaking hilarious!"

            Malfoy strode over, fury plastered on his face, accompanied by Nott and Macnair.

            "You better watch out Black, or you'll get something coming to you."

            Sirius looked at Malfoy, who was nearly his height.

            "Like what?" Sirius challenged

            Malfoy cast a meaningful glance at Remus who was standing to Black's left, and then looked back to Sirius.

            A muscle twitched in Sirius's jaw, and a dangerous color flashed in his eyes.     

            "Keep dreaming Malfoy." Sirius answered, and then spun on his heel, grabbing Remus's arm. 

            James followed behind, keeping a watchful eye that no hexes were following them. They reached the compartment just as the whistle below signaling the leaving.

            "What took you guys so long?" Peter questioned as they got back on.

            James sat down shaking his head.

            "Sirius's popularity with the fuzzy green and silver friends." 

            "Why don't you sit down Remus?" Sirius asked in a voice little more then a growl.

            Remus looked down at his arm pointedly where Sirius still had a firm grasp.  Sirius looked surprised for a moment that he was still holding Remus, but released with a mumble of apology.

            "Now that _that _is over with..." James began. "I have a brilliant idea to help the well-being of our dear Mr. Moony."

            Remus raised an eyebrow not liking the familiar tone of evil doing he was hearing from the Potter.

            "Now, Remus, you can't be mad at us. Sirius and I have been working on this for a year already, and we're pretty sure we know what we're doing."

            Peter groaned.

            "What did you two do?"

            "Something pure genius." Sirius replied, sitting down next to Remus with a familiar twinkle of evil doing in his eyes.   

            "We think we've figured out how to become Animagi."

            "WHAT!?" there were shouts as both Remus and Peter stood. 

            Pettigrew was shocked by the pure brilliance of it, while Lupin was shocked by the pure illegalness of it.

            Sirius leaned back, putting his hands behind his head.

            "Told you that would be impressed Prongs."

            "Prongs?" Peter asked, taking his seat again.

            "Code name. Also our Marauder names. Not to mention the animal that he will one day turn into."

            Remus let out a sigh as he sat down.

            "Tell me." 

                                                *~~~~~~~~~~*

            The four boys had worked like mad on their newest project, but it still looked as though it could take them a few years more to finish it. Their spirits were all slightly dampened by this, until the thought of their first Hogsmeade weekend was brought up. This brought the boys into a new dimension of trouble-making. They had it all planned out and were determined to have the entire town know their names by the end of the night.   

            Their first stop of course, was Zonko's.

            Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter piled into the joke shop with what seemed to be every other student in Hogwarts.

            "Bloody crowded..." Sirius cursed as he tried to swim through the throng of students.

            He made his way over to the candy, with Remus close on his heels.

            "Remy, look at this. Quills that-"

            Remus was fully paying attention, he noticed that Peter and James had gotten separated from them.

            "And these! Bloody hell, Bubble gum-"

            Remus turned to where his best friend had a child-like glow in his eyes. He looked up, grinning, shaggy black hair falling in his eyes. Remus felt his heart skip a beat.

            "Sirius... er... Sirius...." 

            Black was racing from one container of sugary wonders to the next.

            "Siri!" Remus shouted, trying to be heard above the noise.

            He tugged on his friend's cloak, feeling very childish.

            "Mmm, what is it Remy?"

            "James and Peter."

            Sirius finally looked up, his dark eyes scanning the store.

            "Damn. We'll meet them in The Three Broomsticks, okay? That's where we're supposed to go next."

            Remus nodded, as Sirius drew him near and began to show him some Talon-Covered Toffee.

            The two stayed in the joke shop until Sirius had inspected each and every product, and explain its function to Lupin.

            Only then did they head over to the pub. The two Marauders looked around for their friends, but not seeing them, took a seat in a table near the corner.

            "We'll watch the door for awhile. They have to come in eventually." Sirius suggested.     

            They had only been sitting there for ten minutes when a waitress came over, and set two drinks on the table.

            "These aren't ours." Sirius said, looking up at her.

            "They're from two boys. Said their names were James and Peter." she gave him a wink and left.

            "They must have ordered drinks, and will be here soon." Remus assumed.

            "I guess so..." Sirius said taking a large swig. "Mmm... What is this stuff?"

            "Isn't it Butterbeer?" Remus questioned, taking a sip.

            "I...guess..." 

            By the time they finished their drinks, two things were obvious, but the boys were too drunk to notice either. One was that the liquids had gotten them drunk, and the second was that James and Peter had never shown up.

            "Mmm..." Sirius put his head down on the table. "That was the best Butterbeer I've ever had..."

            Remus ran his fingers through Sirius's dark locks, feeling relaxed.

            "You're very pretty Sirius." Remus said, his words slurred.

            "Really? You love me?" Sirius looked up at him, winking playfully, and then hiccupping.

            Remus tucked a curl behind the other's boy ear, admiring his beauty, his mind slightly fuzzy.

            Sirius suddenly sat up, and kissed Remus hard. His lips crushed against the other boys, and Remus almost fell over with shock. 

            Then he put his hand tentatively back into Sirius's hair and stroked it lightly. Sirius was enjoying this immensely, and gently he licked Remus's lower lip. The lips parted ever so slightly, granting Sirius access.

            He explored the smaller boy's mouth, and felt Remus quiver ever so slightly, as he began to run his hand up his thigh.

            Suddenly hoots of laughter broke the two apart. Sirius glared angrily as he saw the Slytherins sitting only a few tables away. It hit Remus first, and he glowed red with shame. He was up in an instant, racing out of The Three Broomsticks.

            Sirius snarled at Lucius Malfoy who gave him a shrug. 

            "That will teach you to touch things that don't belong to you Black." Malfoy sneered.

            Sirius was gone in an instant though, desperately trying to find Remus.

                                                *~~~~~~~~*

            Remus stumbled slightly down the path he was walking, trying to keep the tears from falling. He had been _so _stupid. Telling Sirius he was beautiful... How thick could he get?

            He suddenly ran into somebody, and put his hand over his face, wondering if this day could get any worse.

            "Remy? Remy? What's wrong? It's James, Remy."

            Remus looked up, never feeling more relieved.

            "Oh Jamie, I'm such an idiot." Remus finally started crying.

            James looked, worried, and turned to Peter.

            "I'm going to take Remus back to the castle, okay? Find Sirius and tell him. Tell him not to worry too. He's probably been looking for Remus all afternoon too."

            "Okay." Peter agreed, as James led Remus away.

                                                *~~~~~~~~~*           

_Year Three To Be Continued…._

_            **Next Time On Future Legends:**_

****

_            "Sirius!" Remus screamed with all his might, before he realized what he was doing._

_            Lucius looked up angrily, a growl emitting from his throat. He drew back, and punched Remus in his stomach as hard as he could. All the air rushed from him in one movement, his eyes growing very wide._

_            "Shut up," Lucius commanded. "You belong to me, not that mongrel, you understand?"_

Author's Note: Nee… I didn't want this chapter to be too much longer then the others, so I split it in half.  The other half is already written, so I'm pretty much just being evil. XDD Lucius Malfoy comes back for the second part of his evil plan. ^.~ Review or email at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com


	5. Year Three, Part Two

            Author's Note: Nee!! This story is doing pretty good! ::squeals like an over-sized fangirl::

            Much thanks to:

**dacrzyhyper1 – **Eek!~ Please don't explode!!

**allafricannirish- **I am evil aren't I? ::strokes chin::

CCChut81 

**Ginerva – **Yes, those Slytherins are evvvvvill… They did send them the drinks.

Theatrequeen217 

**Dark Peppermint – **Nee, actually I just got free of enslavement myself. I wouldn't wish slavery on anyone. XDD 'Specially not me wonderful reviewers.

Eccentric mind 

**Stigmatized - **::squeals like an over-sized fangirl:: CHIBI-REMY!!

**Louis- **Eek!~ Please, stop crying! ;_;

Rena Lupin 

Now without further wait…

Year Three, Part Two

Sirius raced outside the pub, looking everywhere for the werewolf. He was getting extremely angry with himself. Why had he _kissed _Remus? He _knew _Remus wasn't gay. 

            'Those damn Slytherins...' Sirius cursed them. 

            None of this would have happened if they hadn't pretended to be James and Peter to get him and Remus drunk.            

            'It would have happened sooner or later...' Sirius admitted begrudgingly.

            He had had a crush on the werewolf for quite some time now, though he would never admit it.

            'Guess that cat is out of the bag now...' Sirius thought sarcastically.

            Without warning he suddenly heard somebody calling his name. He turned to see Peter running at him. The pudgy boy stopped, panting a little.

            "We found Remus." he spoke, breathing hard.

            "Thank God..." Sirius answered relieved. "Is he okay?" 

            "He seemed a little upset, but James isn't sure about what. He's taking Remus back to the castle."

            Sirius felt a knot in his stomach tighten as he started to walk again.

            "So what have you been doing all day anyway?"

            Sirius turned and stared at Peter for a moment.

            "I've been with Remus all day. Where do you think I've been?"

            Realization dawned on Peter's face.

            "James and I thought you two got spilt up...But in that case, what is Remus so upset about?"

            Sirius paused for a moment.... He wasn't sure what to do.

                                                *~~~~~~~*

            James and Remus had been back in the castle for a few moments. James quietly lit the fire in the common room, warming it up instantly. Remus was back on the couch, shaking a little.

            "Okay... Do you want to tell me what's wrong Remy?" James asked, sitting down next to him.

            Remus looked up at his friend, eyes red and face tear stained.

            "Oh Jamie... I...I...Well, I didn't mean to.. It was the Slytherins. They got me and Sirius drunk!"

            "Wow, wow, slow down." James spoke patiently. "How did the Slytherins get you two drunk?"

            "We went to the Three Broomsticks, and were looking for you and Peter, when the lady brought drinks over and said they were from you and Peter. But they were from the Slytherins, and we didn't know..." he trailed off for a moment. "And then we were _so _drunk. I started touching his hair and I told him that he was pretty, and he started grinning and then he kissed me, and Oh God...It was so good."

            Remus touched his lips gently as though trying to figure out if he was real or not.

            "So Sirius kissed you... Is that what upset you?" James asked with a worried look.  

            Remus shook his head.

            "No... The Slytherins were watching us the whole time. They saw everything. And they started laughing, and that kind of cleared my mind. I just got so scared then... I just ran out."

            "Oh Remy... it's okay... It really is." James comforted. "Do you like Sirius?"

            "Yes!" Remus blurted out, looking horrified. "But I can't like him, James, I just can't."

            "Why not?"

            "Because I'm a werewolf. I'm not good enough for Sirius! He deserves someone better then me! He would never like someone...l-like...like me. Werewolves mate for life.... But oh God.."

            Remus wrapped his arms over his shoulders and started crying again.

            "I like him so much."

            "Remy...Remy...Remy... It's okay, it truly is. I really think that Sirius likes you too."

            This caught the distraught werewolf's attention.

            "You do?"

            "I do. And if he doesn't I'll beat the crap out him for hurting you like this. You're a good person Remy."

            Remus sighed a little, relaxing.

            "Are you okay now?" James asked, patting him on the shoulder.

            Remus nodded.

            "I'm going to go find Sirius then, okay? I'll talk to him, and then bring him back here. Is that all right?"

            "That's fine." Remus whispered, curling up on the couch.

            "We'll be back soon then." James replied, getting up from the couch and heading out.

            Remus closed his eyes, feeling better. He didn't hear the footsteps coming towards him..

            Suddenly two hands firmly grabbed his wrists and his eyes shot open.

            Lucius Malfoy loomed over him, a grin plastered on his pale face.

            "Finally. I thought Potter would never leave."

            "Let go of me, Malfoy." Remus commanded, not showing as much fear as he felt.

            "You think I'm going to let a golden moment like this pass? The majority of the school down in the Hogsmeade, and the rest of it down in the Great Hall for lunch? Nott and Macnair are guarding the threshold, so you can scream your pretty head off as much as you want. But by the time your friends get back, I'll be long gone."

            "I'll tell." Remus threatened.

            "Ah... I can't wait to see Black's face then when he learns that you've mated with me... _werewolf."_

Lupin's eyes grew wide with horror, as Malfoy bent closer.

            "Black is just the same as the rest of us. I've see the lustful look in his eyes when he looks at you." The Slytherin whispered so that his lips were touching the Gryffindor's ear.

            Remus shivered in fear, as Malfoy began to strip off his clothes, feverishly kissing him as he did so.

            Remus squirmed under the Slytherin's touch, but one hand was still restraining both his wrists. Kisses trailed all over his face, down his neck to his absolute horror. His earlobe was nibbled at, and the whole time his mind was screaming for one person.

            Sirius Black.

                                                *~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

            James arrived at Hogsmeade to find Sirius and Peter leaving.

            "Sirius, Peter!" James shouted, as he ran after them. "Wait!"

            They turned, both looking slightly surprised to see him.

            "Is Remus all right?" Sirius automatically asked.

            "He's fine." James assured the other boy. "He's up in the Gryffindor Common Room right now, waiting for us."            

            "Let's get going then!" Peter said urgently. 

            Sirius had taken the liberty of telling Peter the whole story during their walk out of Hogsmeade.

            "Wait, Sirius." James commanded.

            Sirius paused, looking thoroughly annoyed.        

            "What is it Prongs?"

            "This is serious. Don't go after Remus unless you truly love him. You can't just use him and throw him out like last week's newspaper. He really _loves _you Sirius Black. He was up there bawling his head off because he didn't think he was good enough for you."

            Sirius stared in disbelief for a moment.

            "Not good enough for _me_? James... I freaking love him. I promise I would never, ever do anything to hurt Remy!"

            "Go prove it to him then." James said grinning.

                                                *~~~~~~*

            Lucius was in all his glory. Nothing could stop him now. He had this angelic boy underneath him, wiggling a little, but it was well worth it. He kissed down the frail chest, stopping at the faint pink nipples. He kissed them gently watching as they got hard, and smirked with pleasure.

            He ran his fingertips along the jagged scars that raced all across Lupin's body.

            "You gave yourself these didn't you?" he whispered.

            Remus shut his eyes trying to block out what was happening to him. 

            "Oh no you don't..." 

            Lucius slid his body back up, so that his lips were inches away from Lupin's, and so that his erection ground painfully against the growing on in Lupin's pants.  He kissed Remus gently on the nose. He slid his right leg in between Lupin's legs, and felt Remus gasp a little.

            "I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am."

            He slid slowly back down the werewolf's body to his pants, and began to play with the zipper.

            This brought Remus sharply back into the true reality.

            "Sirius!" Remus screamed with all his might, before he realized what he was doing.

            Lucius looked up angrily, a growl emitting from his throat. He drew back, and punched Remus in his stomach as hard as he could. All the air rushed from him in one movement, his eyes growing very wide.

            "Shut up," Lucius commanded. "You belong to me, not that mongrel, you understand?"

                                                *~~~~~~~~*

            Sirius, James, and Peter arrived back at the castle during the lunch hour. They headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room to find two Slytherins blocking the entrance.

            "Move." Sirius ordered in a harsh growl.

            Nott raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

            "Sorry, I've got orders from a higher power."

            "Move Nott! Macnair!" James repeated, getting worried.

            Why would two Slytherins be blocking the Gryffindor Entrance? There were a few answers... and James hated all of them.

            A sudden scream came from within.

            "Sirius!"

            Sirius drew his wand instantly at hearing his name.

            "You had better fucking move or I'll be forced to kill you." Sirius snarled.

            Nott and Macnair didn't look so confident now.  Even James wasn't sure if Sirius was serious about killing the Slytherin guards. He had never seen Sirius like this before. Peter looked scared too.

            But yet, Nott and Macnair still weren't moving.

            James pulled out his wand then too.

            "Move."

                                                *~~~~~~~~~*

            Lucius heard the voices from outside, and frowned, clearly annoyed.

            "Fuck..." he muttered.

            Quickly he slid down Remus's pants, marveling at the Gryffindor for a few moments, before sliding off his own remaining clothing.

            Lupin was fully sobbing now, as Malfoy came ever closer.

            "Oh shut up." Malfoy spoke, gritting his teeth.

            If Black caught him in here, he was dead.

                                                *~~~~~~~~~~*

            Sirius wasted no time in hexing the two Slytherins at seeing that they weren't moving. They tried to block the spells, but it was no use. They were powered by the rage of a very angry wizard.

            Black ran to the portrait where the Fat Lady was staring in disbelief. He shouted the password a few times before she opened.

            "Nasty temper..." she muttered before she swung open.

            "Stay here and watch these two. Shout if the move." James instructed Peter before running in after his best friend.

                                                *~~~~~~~~~*

            "I'm sorry Sirius..." Remus whispered.

            He knew that Malfoy was going to rape him. He was so close, and there was nothing to stop him now... He was going to be mated with this bastard for the rest of his life...Miserable and alone.

            "MALFOY!" 

            Lucius shot up in one movement.

            Remus opened his eyes, tears still leaking out, as he watched Sirius stride in, wand outstretched.

            "You. Stupid. Prick." Sirius growled as a terrified Lucius tried to escape the hexes that were being thrown at him.

            James walked in next, and gathered up Remus in a blanket, he then paused before stopping Sirius from killing Lucius.

            "Did he...?"

            Remus shook his head, still violently shaking.

            "It's over Remy... Sirius is here now..." James whispered, as he got up to stun Malfoy.            

            Sirius finally stopped hexing the knocked out Malfoy, and pratically ran over to the couch.

            "Oh God Remus, I'm so sorry... This is all my fault." Sirius muttered, looking forlorn.

            Remus shook his head.

            "No... No it's not." Remus replied, and then broke down and started to cry again.

            Sirius gently pulled the werewolf to him, and held him, rocking back and forth gently.

            "It's okay Remy.... I love you... I swear I'll never let anything hurt you again...."

            "He knows..." Remus murmured.

            "What?" Sirius asked, kissing Remus gently on the forehead.

            "He knows I'm a werewolf..."

            James drew up his wand again, with a serious expression on his face.

            "Not a problem. A memory charm should do it..."

                                                *~~~~~~~~~~~*

            The four boys sat on the train racing back to the rest of the world. Sirius was leaned back eyes shut, breathing softly. On his shoulder rested the head of a certain werewolf, his hand clasping the other boy's.

            James and Peter watched with grins on their faces.

            "They're out like a light." James whispered, shaking his head.

            "They're good together." Peter replied. 

            "Yes... They are. Maybe it will me our dear Mr. Moony that will tame our dear Mr. Padfoot."        

Author's Note: Nee!! So there is the end of Year Three. Only six more years to go!~ Well of Hogwarts anyway. XDD So, I want some info on what you guys want to read next...: Review or email at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com


	6. Year Four, Part One

Author's Note: Ahh! Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing!

            _Remy,_

_            Oh God... I miss you so much... I wish you were here right now... I would kiss you, and hold you, and then I would whisper to you just how much I love you, and miss you, and want to hold you... Then I would kiss you, and take off your cloak, and I can just see it now. You would start to blush in that cute little way of yours... I hope you miss me just as much as I miss you, but then again I wouldn't want to put your heart in as much pain as mine is when it's separated from you..._

_                        -Siri_

_                        Siri,_

_            I miss you so much too... I wish you were here doing all those things you said. Your touch is so gentle and sweet..._

_            Anyway, before I start rambling on about how wonderful and beautiful and perfect you are Sirius..._

_            Oh never mind..._

_            You are perfect Sirius. I love you._

_                        -Remy_

_            To: Sirius Black and Remus Lupin_

_                        Hey Guys!!_

_            I know you two lovebirds are probably _dying _to see each other. I explained the whole thing to my dear old Mum, and she says if you two want you can both come over the week before school starts. She just doesn't want to catch you two snogging or something. I told her she wouldn't catch you two, though she might hear you, since Sirius tends to scream like a girl when he's being snogged. Hope to see you guys here soon. I'll see if Peter can come too._

_                        -James_

_            Jamie,_

_            Smart arse. I do _not _scream like a girl while being snogged. And don't worry I'll be at your house the week before the year starts._

_                        -Siri_

_                        James,_

_            Thank you so much for your invitation! I would love to come to your house before break starts! And have you been in touch with Peter yet this summer? None of my owls have been returned from him_

_                        -Remy_

_            P.S.  Does Siri really scream like a girl while being snogged?_

_                        Remy,_

_            I DO NOT LIKE SCREAM LIKE A GIRL WHILE BEING SNOGGED!_

_                        -Siri_

_                        Remy,_

_            Yes, sadly Sirius does scream like a girl while being snogged. And no, I haven't been able to get in touch with Peter yet. Wonder what's up?_

_                        -James_

_                        Siri,_

_            I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you._

_                        -Remy_

_            P.S.- It's okay if you scream like a girl while being snogged._

_                        Siri,_

_            I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you with the girl scream while being snogged comment. Please write back, I love you._

_                        -Remy_

_                        Siri,_

_            Please. I miss you. Write back._

_                        -Remy_

_                        Siri?_

_                        -Remy_

_                        James,_

_            Have you been able to get in touch with Sirius? He isn't returning any of my owls. I think he's mad at me... Oh God, I'm such a fool..._

_                        -Remus_

_                        Remy,_

_            Relax. Sirius probably got grounded for doing something stupid. I'm sure he's not mad at you. My owls haven't been returned either._

_                        -Jamie_

_                        Remy,_

_            Oh God, I love you. I'm so, so, so, sorry I can't even begin to say how sorry I am. My git brother found one of the letters you wrote me, and promptly showed my parents. Well, they instantly when crazy on account of the fact that you're not a pure blood. God, they have their heads up their arses or something... It's this whole You-Know-Who thing that is going on, you know? I keep telling him this wizard that is trying to kill off muggles and unpure bloods is going to get himself offed soon, but they don't believe me... Anyway, I don't have long, so I have to write quick... They told me I had to stop seeing you ALL TOGETHER. Can't even be friends with you anymore, and I told them 'Screw that. I love the boy.' Mum had a damn fit.  First thing she did was write to Jamie's mother saying I couldn't make it it to break. Then she took away my broom, owl, everthing. You name it, I can't have it back until I promise not to see you anymore. That stupid twit Regulus... When I get my hands on him... Anyway... they can't keep me here forever. I have to go back to school. I'll see you then, love. I'm going to send this with your own when she comes. She's been trying to get to me with your letters, but Regulus has been grabbing her before she could drop the letter off to me. But none of them are home right now._

_            Love You Forever,_

_                        Siri_

_                        Siri,_

_            Oh my... I'm not worth being grounded all summer, Sirius! Just tell your parents that you won't see me anymore._

_                        -Remy_

_                        Remy,_

_            I can't. When I go back to school Regulus will be watching me to make sure I stay true to my word. I can't give them my word. Besides, I would die if I was separated from you._

_                        -Siri_

Remus and James practically ran to the Hogwarts Train. Both were extremely nervous at what they would find left of Sirius when they arrived there. Remus had ended up going to James's house for the last week of break, just to try and keep his mind off of worrying about Sirius. His plan had failed miseraby though.

             They crossed through the Platform to hear the shouts of numerous students. 

            "Black is beating up his younger brother!" someone yelled as they ran past.

            Remus and James took one glance at each other, before running towards where a crowd was gathering.

            Regulus was cowering on the ground, while Sirius kicked him in the gut.

            "You." _kick _"Stupid." _kick _"GIT!"

            Sirius grabbed Regulus off the ground then and started to punch him.

            "Don't you." _punch _"EVER, EVER" _punch _"Read my." _punch _"Mail and." _punch_ GET INVOLVED IN MY BUSINESS!"

            Sirius drew back and hit Regulus hard across the face. Regulus crumpled to the floor, blood streaming down his face.

            Sirius readied himself to kick Regulus again, but Remus jumped forward grabbing Sirius.

            "Siri! Stop!" Remus cried.

            At the sound of Remus's voice, Sirius froze. He looked down at the other boy, happiness overcoming the anger.

            Sirius turned away, putting an arm around Remus.

            However, Regulus wasn't done... His friends were helping him up now, glaring daggers at the older Black boy.

            "Enjoy your... bitch while you can have him...." Regulus croaked, loud enough for everyone to hear him.

            Sirius spun around so fast; Remus thought his eyes were spinning in their sockets.

            "What did you say?"  Sirius growled at his younger brother.

            Regulus stood to his full height and glared at Sirius.

            "I said to enjoy your bitch while you can have him. You don't honestly think Mum and Dad are going to let you date trash like that? He's low for even you, Sirius." Regulus replied with a smirk.

            There were a few whispers from the surrounding crowd of  'Sirius and Remus... Did you know they were together?'

            Remus drew back feeling nervous, but James put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

            "Come on, Siri. It's just the cry of a defeated dog." 

            Sirius looked at his younger brother for a fleeting moment, and then put his arm back around Remus.

            "And that's right. He is my bitch. And don't you forget it." Sirius said with a grin. "Isn't that right, Remy, honey?"

            Remus turned a bright shade of red and looked down at the ground, not meeting anybody's eyes.

            Regulus stared after his brother, hating him with everything he was.                                                                            *~~~~~~~~~*

            "I can't believe you beat your brother up..." James said with a sigh as they sat down on the train.

            "He deserved it. Stupid idiot. Getting me grounded for the entire summer!" Sirius replied with a growl.

            "Won't your parents be mad though?" Remus asked in a quiet voice.

            "Damn, they're be furious. After all 'Regulus is the perfect son. Has his head in the rest place with priorities.' Yeah, whatever. Just because I don't glare daggers at every person that has part muggle blood in them..." Sirius grumbled.

            "My parents think that You-Know-Who's ideas are a bunch of rubbish... But they do want me to be careful, because he is gaining power fast..." James spoke up. "Whether we like it or not, people do like his ideas... Loads of people have been killed already...." James added.

            The four boys were silent for awhile, as they sat mulling over the deaths that had been occurring all over the place.

                                                *~~~~~~~~~~*

            Sirius's parents were beyond furious. He got Howlers for three weeks straight until Dumbledore requested that Sirius's owl not be allowed back in the Great Hall, much to the relief of several very burned Marauders.

            That didn't stop Regulus from smirking in the hallways every time he saw Sirius and Remus in the hall though.

            Sirius was talking about 'beating the living snot' out of his brother again, when his plans were abruptly stopped.

            James, Sirius, and Remus were all planning on spending Christmas break at the Potter's,  and Peter was planning on going home, when Remus found 'the letter'.

            It was a letter addressed to Sirius, but it had been placed on Remus's pillow. And it was James that had opened it.

            _Sirius,_

_                        It is pointless to keep up this rebellion against your Father and myself. We understand that you may have a lingering 'crush' for this boy that Regulus spoke of. We simply wished to end the relationship sooner. You must realize that it is important to keep the family looking good, and at fourteen years old, it is highly doubtable that you have found your soul mate. Though you no doubt wish to argue this, your father and I wish to give you a chance to defend yourself. If this is the boy that you really think you are going to end up spending the rest of your life with, bring him to Christmas dinner.  Whether you bring him or not, you are expected home as usual._

_                        -Love,_

_            Your Mother._

_P.S. I will have Regulus put this in your dormitory, since your owl has been outlawed._

"You can't go!" Sirius repeated for the millionth time to Remus.

            "Why not, love?  This is a great chance to prove your parents wrong!" Remus protested.

            "True, whose parents wouldn't adore their child bringing home perfect Remus? Great student, wonderful gentleman, good personality..." James pointed out.

            "My parents because they're both nutters! They'll chew poor Remus out!  The only way I'd talk him to my house was if I eloped with him first, and then put him in a soundproof, spell proof, unbreakable bubble!" Sirius replied, annoyed.

            "Sirius.... I love you... I want to be with you for the rest of my life... I'm going to have to meet your parents sooner or later." Remus whispered.

            Sirius got down on his knees, and grabbed Remus's hands in his.

            "Remy.... You can ask anything of me, you know that right? I would jump off a cliff for you... I'd curse the entire Slytherin house... I'd storm the Ministry of Magic... But this is the one thing I can't do... I can't take you to meet my parents... They'd only convince themselves they were right about you," Sirius brushed a piece of Remus's hair behind his ear. "They will never see you the way I do. They will never give you chance."

            "What are we going to do then?" Remus asked in quiet voice. "If we don't go, they'll think they're right about me anyway..."

            "I don't mean to bud in..." James spoke up. "But... I did talk to my parents, you know, to tell them I wasn't sure if you two were going to be able to make it, and they suggested that you tell Sirius's parents that you can't make it to Christmas dinner there, because you have plans you can't break with my parents, but that my parents would love to have them over for dinner. Your parents would never come, Sirius."

            The two boys stared at James as though they had never seen him before.

            "I love you Potter!" Sirius got off the floor, grinning. "You're a bloody genius!"

            James backed away from Sirius slowly, a mock look of being scared on his face.

            "Save the kissies for Remy..."          

                                                            *~~~~~~~*

            "Thank you so much Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Remus repeated as the three boys tromped into the house, trailing snow after them.

            "It's no problem Remus." Mrs. Potter said smiling. "It's a pleasure to have you back. You're such a gentleman unlike some people in this house."

            She looked pointedly at Sirius and James who were rushing up to James's room, leaving their things behind.

            Remus grabbed their things also, and started to bring them up the stairs. 

            "Remy! Ahh, I'm so sorry!" James said, as soon as he saw the werewolf struggling with three overflowing suitcases.

            "It's okay, James, I got it." Remus replied, with a grin.

            It seemed as though his words jinxed him, because in the next instant, Remus went tumbling forward... Until he was met with a strong pair of arms.

            "You need to be more careful love." Sirius said, grinning. "Though I can't say I mind catching you too much..."

            Remus blushed again, setting down their things.

            "Well..." James began, yawning. "It's been a long day. You two are in the guest room across the hall. There are _two _beds. You hear me, Sirius? _Two _beds. Don't scare Remy half to death in the middle of the night."   

            "Maybe I'll cuddle up to Sirius in the middle of the night." Remus said with an evil grin.

            "That's my Remy..." Sirius laughed, tousling Remus's hair, and kissing him on the cheek.

            "Believe me, I do not want to hear you two in the middle of the night..." James grumbled as he started to unpack.

                                                *~~~~~~~~*

            "Remy!! Remy, come on! Get up! Please, please, please!"

            Remus opened his eyes, and was met with an overly excited Sirius Black.

            "Remy, there are presents downstairs. Don't you want to go see?" Sirius asked, grabbing Remus's hands.

            Remus let himself be pulled down the stairs to where there was a tree sitting in the middle of the room, surrounded by a mound of presents. He blinked for a moments in surprise.  James and his parents were already downstairs, though James looked about as impatient as Sirius.        

            "Finally Remy... I thought you were going to sleep _forever." _James said exasperated, as he dove into his presents.  

            Remus grinned a little as he sat down cross-legged and watched Sirius and James jump around as though they had had too much sugar.

            He had gotten James a mini game of Quidditch.  You could control the miniature players and have them compete against the other team to see who would win.

            In return James had gotten him a book on mythical creatures.

            Of course what James was really watching for was what his two best friends had gotten in each other.

            Remus was nervously ripping off the paper of his gift from Sirius.  Underneath the wrapping paper was revealed to be a small velvety box.  Remus opened it, feeling his heart began to speed up.

            Instantly James wanted to smack Sirius across the head when he saw what he had given Remus.

            '_A silver ring, you idiot Sirius... Silver burns werewolf's skin...' _James thought nervously.       

            He glanced at Sirius, who had a broad grin on his face.

            "Look at the description of the ring, Remy." Sirius spoke. "And you James... Honestly have a little more faith in me okay?"

            Remus's eyes scanned the top of the box, and saw in curly writing it was written:

            _This ring which was created by the famous Fuain, isn't actually silver. It is made out of a rare type of metal that was spelled to look like silver. This priceless piece was created in the image of a wolf howling at the moon._

Remus felt tears gathering in his eyes.         

            "Oh Sirius... I love it..." he looked up. "I love you."

            Sirius gathered Remus in his arms, and then sat back, so Remus was in his lap. Lupin blushed slightly at this display in front of the Potters. 

            "Now let's see what you got me." Sirius grinned as he began to open his gift.

            He gasped when he looked inside the tiny box.

            "Holy....Remy, this is amazing... Did you make this?"

            Remus nodded, grinning slightly.

            Sirius had had his ear pierced only the year before (much to his parent's displeasure).   Remus had bought a plan black hope earring, and hung a ting crystal from it, in which a tiny color changing fire raged inside.

            "I love it!" Sirius cried, putting the earring on, and kissing Remus on the cheek.

            Remus blushed again.

                                                            *~~~~~~*

            The rest of the day was spent lounging around, examining the various presents that had been received, while Mrs. Potter ran around, preparing Christmas dinner.

            At five o' clock there was a knock on the door.

            "It's probably the neighbors, get the door would you James?" Mr. Potter asked, not looking up from his self-fixing tool kit.

            James raced to the door, and threw it open. 

            "MERRY CHR-"

            James stopped mid-sentence, wide-eyed, open-mouthed.

            Remus and Sirius looked up from where they were cuddled together on the couch.

            "Holy..." Sirius swore.

            In the doorway stood the rest of the Black family.

            _To Be Continued…_

Author's Note: Now _that _was an evil cliffie. Review or email at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com


	7. Year Four, Part Two

Author's Note: GAH!! Sorry it took me so long to update. I wrote this chapter TWO DAYS ago, but couldn't find a floppy disk to transfer it from my laptop. XDD

Anyway, I would like to announce that on LiveJournal, I have opened a community!! Check it out… the community name is slash_writer.  

My regular user name is vegetaztwin. 

So if you have a LJ, add me as a friend or whatever!~ XDD       

Thanks To:

            **Stigmatized – **Hahaha, That was a great review. XD 

            **Moony-Black – **lame jokeThe Black's are going to do what they try to do every night… Try and take over the world!! /lame joke

            **Louis- **That's right! I am the Queen of Mean Cliffies!~ And don't you forget it. ^.~

            **Spirit3**

**            Dark Peppermint – **O_______O ::washes your mouth out with soap::

            **Emiko Merodi – **Wanna send me a plushie? ;_;

            **Vixen-Ra - ** Of course I'll write more. ^_^

            **Pigwedgion**

**            Peegchica**

            Claire 

**Arctic**

**            Chloe-Wagner – **Hahaha, I'm glad you liked the presents. XD I kinda ripped them off of another story of mine. ^^;;

            **Ginerva – **You know I spent like half an hour trying to figure out how Malfoy got into the Gryffindor Common Room, and then never wrote it? XDD Basically the only thing I could think of was that he slipped in before it closed after James left, but waited long enough so that James didn't see him. He was lurking in the shadows, waiting…

            **Rena Lupin – **Okay!! Okay!! I'm writing more!! BREATH!

Nobody spoke at all, as Regulus, Mr. Black and Mrs. Black stood in the doorway letting snow into the house.

            Finally Mr. Potter got off the couch.

            "Come in, come in. James, honestly, where are your manners? Can I take your coat, Angelica?"

            Mrs. Black walked in, smiling like a tiger, and handed her coat to Mr. Potter.

            "Thank you Benjamin. Merry Christmas."

            Regulus walked in with a superior smirk as he saw Sirius.

            "Merry Christmas, brother dear." he said, crossing his arms.

            Sirius stood about to make a rude remark, but Remus caught his arm. Sirius took his meaning... He was to behave...

            "Merry Christmas, Regulus. Did you get the present I sent you?" Sirius replied, a strained smile on his face.

            Before Regulus could reply, Angelica Black swept down on her oldest son.

            "Sirius, how are you dear? You're looking pale, have you been getting enough to eat?"

            Sirius was feeling disgusted at this point. Did his parents rehearse this before coming?

            "I'm fine Mum. Are you having a good Christmas?" Sirius answered, playing his part in the charade.

            "Very lovely, dear. Though it would be much nicer if you had come home." her eyes flashed a dangerous color, warning him that he would pay for it.

            "Ahh, well, Mum I couldn't be rude, and break my plans with the Potters now, could I?" Sirius spoke, his eyes answering that he wanted to see her try.

            Angelica was about to reply when her eyes caught Remus who was standing behind Sirius.

            "Ahh.. And who is this Sirius?" Mrs. Black questioned, knowing fully well what her answer was going to be.

            "Mum, this is Remus Lupin, my soul mate." Sirius replied, with a taunting grin.

            "Pleasure to make your acquaintance ma'am." Remus replied in a small voice, his eyes not daring to meet Angelica Black's.

            "Pleasure's all mine." Angelica replied in a silky voice.

            "Angelica!" a voice suddenly broke through the tense moment. "Great to see you dear!" 

            Mrs. Potter came walking into the room, and hugged Mrs. Black.

            "How are you?  It's been forever since we've seen each other, but it's been lovely to have Sirius here. I hope we didn't snatch him away from you, he was saying how he was a little upset that he wasn't getting to see you over holiday break...."

            Lisa Potter continued to talk on, as she led the Black into the kitchen.

            James walked over flopping onto the couch, as his Dad led Sirius's dad away.

            "Your mother is some actress, Jamie." Remus whispered as he sat down by James's feet.

            "You have no idea." James replied with a laugh.

            Sirius was still standing, his entire body tense, his face still etched into a mask of hatred.

            "Siri, love..." Remus said in a quiet undertone, tugging on his hand.      

            Sirius looked down at him and then smiled sadly. He gathered Remus up in his arms for a brief moment, before sitting down, taking Remus into his lap.

            The werewolf leaned back into Sirius, playing with his long hair.

            "Wow... Now who would have thought that would happen?" James said, as he sat up, watching Sirius and Remus.

            "Not me." Regulus said, smirking as he re-entered the room.

            "Go away Regulus." Sirius snapped from where he was sitting.

            "Where else am I going to go?" Regulus pointed out as he took a seat in an armchair across the room.

            "We could go play Quid-" James started.

            "Don't even finish that sentence James Benjamin Potter! We're eating dinner in fifteen minutes." his mother's voice called from the kitchen.

            "Besides, it's around negative twenty degrees outside." Remus added with a grin. "You'd freeze to your broom, master Seeker."

            James beamed for a brief moment, and then remembered that Regulus was still watching them.

            They were all silent for a few uneasy moments. James stared at a spot on the ceiling from when he had lost control of his broomstick and it had gone through the roof.

            Remus toyed absentmindedly with the ring Sirius had gotten him, wishing that the younger Black boy would stop staring at him with that smug look on his face.

            Sirius was examining Remus's hand, trying to forgot that his brother was in the room... and trying to ignore the impulse to jump up and kill him...

            "Have you heard from your friend, Pettigrew lately?" Regulus suddenly asked.

            James looked over at Regulus sharply. Peter hadn't been answering any of their owls... Their holiday break was three weeks long, and already a week and half were gone, and no reply from the fourth Marauder.

            "Why do you care Regulus?" Sirius answered in a bored tone, not looking up.

            "Because I've seen him here and there..." Regulus answered with a shrug.

            The three Marauders stared at the other boy for a little bit, and Sirius was about to speak when he was stopped.

            "Dinner is ready boys!" Mrs. Potter called.

            They walked into the dining room, smells of the delicious food that Lisa had prepared, tempting their senses.

            Regulus took a seat next to his father, while James, Sirius, and Remus took up the other side of the table.

            Mr. Potter sat at the top of the table where he gave a happy smile.

            "I'd like to thank everyone for coming tonight... They are always welcome at our table..."

            He murmured a quick grace during which Sirius and Regulus kicked each other in the shins, before they dug into their dinner.

            It was an extremely tense affair.   Sirius and Regulus was sitting across from each other, and were doing the best they possibly could to get on the other's nerves.  Remus was sitting across from Mrs. Black, and kept feeling as though she was trying to bore holes in his head from staring at him so long... The only thing that saved him was the fact that Mrs. Potter was also sitting by the two of them. She was seated at the end of the table, and was able to keep Mrs. Black engaged in a pleasant conversation for the majority of the meal.

            James, his father, and Sirius's father talked about Quidditch for most of the meal.

            It wasn't until dessert that the real problem arose.

            Mr. Potter and Mr. Black had just finished their discussion of if Gobstones were suitable replacements for the Snitch to practice with when Mrs. Black turned to Mrs. Potter and asked what Sirius had feared.

            "What do you think of this whole You-Know-Who business, Lisa?"

            The whole table grew dead silent.   

            "Oh my... I think it's an awful thing to bring up on Christmas." Mrs. Potter replied, serving Remus a slice of apple pie.

            "So I'm taking it you're against what he is doing?" Angelica questioned.

            "Of course. Innocent people shouldn't have to die if the belief is innocent. I'm sure everyone is entitled to his or her opinion... But honestly, this is ridiculous. I think that You-Know-Who is just someone who likes killing, rather then doing what they believe is right." Lisa replied firmly.

            "I agree." Sirius spoke up from the other end of the table, sounding much braver then he felt.  "The only thing this will accomplish is blood spill... Muggles are part of our world, we can't exist without them. We'd die out.  Hence it's not right to snub the offspring that our made from the people that help us survive. Besides You-Know-Who will be brought down eventually. It's rather stupid to join up with him. Someone will destroy him soon enough."

            Mrs. Black turned a cold eye from her oldest son.

            "So you're not going to try and find a pureblood marriage for James?" Mrs. Black asked.

            "Oh dear me, of course not. I'm not going to force James to be with somebody he might be miserable with for the rest of his life. I mean, Jamie's happiness is more important then what blood may flow through his children's veins. I'm sure that they will still be good wizards or witches even if their blood has a tad bit of Muggle in it."

            "I see..." Angelica said.

            "After all Remus here, is not a complete pure blood. He has a very small amount of Muggle in him, yet he is top of the year, and even top of the fifth years also." Mrs. Potter gave Remus an appraising smile. "He's courteous and polite, neat and respectable, and not bad looking to boot! Now wouldn't it be silly that someone might object to Remus here learning magic just because his great-great grandfather was a Muggle? It would be such a loss for our community, because he has mastered spells so advanced for his age, that he's sure to do something great with his life when he grows up."

            Remus looked down and felt his cheeks begin to burn red. Sirius slipped his hand under the table and grabbed Remus's, giving it a small squeeze. Remus looked up in appreciation and smiled.

                                                *~~~~~~~~~~~*

            After a few more hours of the ever-thickening tension, Angelica Black decided that it was time to leave.

            "Come along Regulus, Sirius, it's time to go."

            Sirius sat up surprised from where he had been leaning against Remus who was thumbing through the book that James had given him.

            "But-" Sirius began to object.

            "You don't wish to intrude upon the Potters any longer do you Sirius, now come along." Mrs. Black replied in a warning tone.

            "Oh, it's no trouble at all to have him here, Angelica." Lisa objected. "He's a dear to have around the house."        

            "Lisa, I couldn't leave him here for another week and a half, no matter how much you say it would be fine to. I must insist upon bringing him home." Angelica replied.

            Everyone knew this was a battle that Sirius could not win. He dragged his feet slowly up the stairs to where his things were, grumbling the entire way.

            Remus followed after, feeling a little sad.

            Sirius went as slowly as he possibly could, as Remus sat on his bed, watching the Black's every movement.

            Finally Sirius was ready to leave, and he leaned down kissing Remus gently on the lips.

            "I love you. I'll see you at Hogwarts soon... I hope."

            Remus didn't say anything, but kissed Sirius again, deepening it this time.

            "I love you too Siri... Be strong, okay?"

                                                *~~~~~~~~~~*

            Sirius already knew there was going to be hell to pay the instant they arrived home.

            And he was right.

            "How dare you embarrass us like that?" Angelica hissed at her son as soon as they walked through the door. "Who do you think you are, you nasty little brat?"

            Sirius started for his room, but his mother stopped him.

            "No you don't! You're going to sit down and listen to what your father and I have to tell you!"

            Sirius sighed, running a hand through his long hair, wishing that he was back at the Potter's. He didn't argue with his mother though as he sank down onto the couch.

            "Now, Sirius, you're going to answer me when I talk to you. I want to know what in the devil you're doing with a boy like that.  He's not a pureblood, which is what you're going to be marrying!"  Angelica spoke.

            "I love him Mum! We've been through this a million times! I'm not breaking up with Remus! He's the person I'm meant to be with." Sirius replied in a steady voice, crossing his arms and looking away.

            "Sirius, I'm inclined to agree with your mother here. You need to find a better match." her father instructed.

            Sirius didn't reply.

            "And embarrassing us with that little routine at the Potters! You ought to be ashamed of yourself!" Angelica added.

            Sirius didn't reply.

            "Answer me when I speak to you!" the Black female yelled.

            Sirius didn't reply.

            In one swift movement, Angelica sprang forward, and slapped Sirius surprisingly hard across the face.

            She stood over him, anger overwhelming her as a red mark began to spread across Sirius's cheek.

            "Feel better?" he questioned in a low tone.

            Angelica breathed out in a harsh way, and moved her body as though preparing to spring again, but she didn't.

            "Go to your room NOW! Get out of my site! I don't want to see you ever again you nasty ungrateful brat!" 

                                                            *~~~~~~~~~*

            Remus rushed into Sirius's arms the instant he saw him. Christmas breaks seemed to have dragged on forever. 

            Remus drew back and gasped.

            "Siri... Your eye..."

            He brought his fingers gingerly up to the black eye that marred Sirius's features.

            "It's not that bad, love." Sirius whispered.

            "How did it happen?" Remus questioned.

            "Dad wasn't too happy about yo-... About things. He tried to keep his patience, but lost it in the end..."

            Remus's eyes gathered with tears, and he hugged Sirius again.

            "Really.... I'm not worth all this..." Remus whispered.

            "I love you..." Sirius answered.

            Author's Note: Please, please, please, review or email at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com


	8. Year Five, Part One

Author's Note: I don't own the song that will  be in the fifth year. ^_^ I'm just really addicted to it. I heard a remix of this song, it's by Britney Spears (yeah, yeah the remix was good) and its called **_Born To Make You Happy._**

****

Anyway, thanks to my reviewers:

**Chickenhead- **Why was I cursed with you for a sister? ^.~

**Sheepie**

**Emiko Merodi - **::gasps and runs to save you from Mrs. Black::

**Jessie Lupin-Black- **Ahh! Thanks sweetie!

**Moony-Black –** Hahaha, I haven't watched Pinky and the Brain in forever. XD

**Stigmatized – **Ahh!! Go find the Moony!

**Godzilla**

**Rena Lupin **

Hahahaha, I would also like to announce that I got my first **FLAME!! **::giggles evilly:: 

Thank you **catgal, **you gave me my first flame, and it was a stupid one too. ^_^ I did get a good laugh out of it, I'm happy to let you know.  I know you may_ think _you're married to Remus Lupin, but hun, I'm sorry to dissapoint you, he lives in the little world of "Make-Believe". Don't worry though, I'm sure you'll grow out it. Er… At least I hope so.

Anyway, enough teasing the flamer, she is totally allowed to have her opionion. ^^

Now onto the ficcie:

Year Five 

_Remy, Jamie, Peter,_

_                        This whole locking me up routine is getting old. If my parents intend to do this until I'm seventy they have another thing coming. I can't stand being in this house anymore. Something is up. Regulus knows about it, he struts about it, smirking the whole time. He's a year and a half younger then me... I don't understand how the two of us could have become so different... Anyway, my fifteenth birthday is coming up, who's going to pop me out of this jail?_

_            -Siri_

_            Sirius,_

_                        Maybe you should listen to your parents on this one. I mean I know that you and Remus are meant to be together, but this fight is pointless, it's one you can't win._

_            -Peter_

_            Wormtail,_

_                        How can you say that? Fighting for the honor of your friends is never pointless. If they were telling me to stop being friends with you, I would do the same. I hope you would too._

_            -Padfoot_

_            Moony,_

_                        I am really worried about Padfoot. It can't be healty for him to be cooped up in that house for an entire summer. I'm scared of what he'll do when  the pressure builds up on him._

_            -Prongs_

_            Prongs,_

_                        I agree. But what can we do?_

_            -Moony_

_            MOONY!!_

_            IT'S DONE!! I CAN BECOME AN ANIMAGI!!!!!!!!!!! Sirius-test-tonight._

_            -PRONGS_

_            MOONY, MOONY, MOONY, LOVE! _

_            I can do it!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_            FOREVER PADFOOT!!!!!!_

_            James, Sirius,_

_            Are you serious?_

_            -Remy_

_            Remy,_

_                        Hahahahahahaha.... Serious... Sirius... Yes I am Sirius and yes I am serious!_

_                        -Siri_

_            Remy,_

_                        Hahahahaha... Yes he is Sirius, yes I am serious!_

_                        -Jamie_

_            Moony,_

_                        James and Sirius just sent me the spell... I... am at a loss for words..._

_            -Wormtail_

_            Guys,_

_                        You have _no _idea at how much this means to me... I love you guys..._

_            -Moony_

_            Remus Lupin,_

_                        I know this letter must come as something of a surprise to you... But it's urgent. I need to meet with as soon as possible. Can you see me at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow? Don't bring Black or any of your other friends. _

_            -Severus Snape_

Remus knew what he was doing was stupid. He was all to aware of that. None the less, he was seated in the Leaky Cauldron, feeling extremely nervous.  The incident with Lucius Malfoy in third year was still fresh in his mind... They hadn't been able to do anything about that, since Malfoy obviously couldn't remember do a thing to Remus, but the werewolf was sure that Dumbledore had kept an extra close eye on the Slytherin group after that. Remus had a feeling that James had mentioned something of the event to the Headmaster.

            But nobody could protect him here.  He was on his own, except for the surrounding strangers, and he doubted that anybody would do much, if Severus decided to take him somewhere else...

            **_I'm sitting here alone in my room_**

****

****Severus walked into the Leaky Cauldron, also looking nervous.  He scanned the room, and then saw Remus sitting by himself. He walked straight over to the younger Gryffindor boy without ordering anything.

            "Severus." Remus said nodding.

            "Remus, thank you for coming... It's important." the Slytherin replied awkwardly. 

            Remus took a sip of Butterbear trying to swallow the lump that was growing in his throat.

            "Your friends aren't here, are they?"  Snape asked, casting a shaky eye around them.

            Remus shook his head.

            "No... I decided to trust you more then they would have thought necessary." Remus replied.

            Severus gave him a shaky smile.

****

**_            and thinking about the times that we've been through (oh my love)_**

            "Thank you... What I've got to tell you... Your life could depend on this okay? That's the first thing you've got to know..."

            Remus looked down at Severus's hands and saw they were shaking. The werewolf frowned. What had the Slytherin so uptight?

****"Listen Remus," Severus said recovering himself. "You've got to stay away from Black and Potter this year, you understand?"

            Remus stared in disbelief. 

            "But why? I love Sirius." Remus replied simply.

            "Remus, please, do this if you want to live. _Stay away from Black and Potter." _Severus hissed.

            Remus felt a surge of anger flood him.

            **_I'm looking at a picture in my hand_**

            "You know I thought you were different from those other creeps you hang around. I don't know what kind of joke you're playing right now Snape, and I don't want to know. I love Sirius, and James is one of my best friends." Remus spoke angrily, and then got up to leave.

            In a flash Severus grabbed Remus.

            "You've got to listen to me... You really are in danger whenever you're around them... Things are going to happen this year, and you don't want to be caught up in them. If you want to stay safe keep away from Black and Potter."

            "If it anything concerns Sirius and James, it concerns me too. I'd rather be dead then be separated from Sirius." Remus answered, looking up at the taller boy.

            **_trying my best to understand_**

            Severus shook Remus in moment of angry.

            "You don't get it do you? You're going to wind up dead!"

            Remus was slightly frightened now. The Slytherin had a strange look in his eyes. It wasn't lust or hatred... It was fear... for him.

            "Severus..." Remus whispered. "Let me go...You're hurting me..."

            Severus looked down at the Gryffindor, then sighed and let him go. He looked away, as though not sure what to do now.

            "I'm sorry Remus... I just... I don't know... I don't want to see you get hurt..." Severus said choppily.

            **_I really wanna know what we did wrong_**

****

****"Severus...?" Remus asked, sitting back down.

            "Listen Remus... Bad things are going to happen this year. I can't tell you that much... And I'm sorry for that... But I figured you would want to stay with Black to try and protect him." Severus ran his thin fingers through his dark hair. "But... I want you to know, you're not going to be able to... You may put him in more danger, I'm not sure... "

            Severus sighed, knowing that he wasn't making any sense.

            "Remus, I want you to know that I care about also... I... I've liked you for some time, but I'm not about to hurt you.  I can offer you protection this year... I understand that you're going to want to stay by Black's side, but please think about what I've said, please?"

            **_With the love that felt so strong_**

****

****Remus felt his heart skip a beat in his chest. Severus Snape had feelings for _him?_

"Severus... I... I don't know what to say."

            Remus looked down at his hands and saw that they were shaking now. Snape reached a hand across the table, and gently rested in on his.

            "Please, I only have your best intentions at heart... But I will respect whatever you chose to do."

            Remus felt horrible at this point, but...

            "I love Sirius... He's gone through a lot for me... You're a wonderful person, and I want to thank you for trying to help me... But he's Sirius Black..." Remus said with a grin. "He can do anything."

            Severus gave him a weak smile.

            "I hope you're right for your sake, Remus. If you ever need me, I'll be there okay?"

            **_if only you were here tonight_**

****

****"Thank you Severus." Remus replied, standing. "I hope... Well, I hope you haven't gotten yourself into anything you'll regret."

            Severus gave him another weak smile, and then stood also.

            "May I....?" he questioned for a moment.

            Remus gave a small nod, and Severus hugged him. In an instant, he placed a tiny kiss on Remus's pale lips.

            Remus opened his eyes in surprised, and Severus backed away.

            "Sorry, just wanted to see... and say good-bye." and then he left.

            Remus sat back down and placed a hand on his lips, feeling shocked... It was like the opposite of Sirius's kiss. Sirius was intense and firy, where that kiss had been gentle icy... But Remus... hadn't hated it...

            **_I know that we could make it right_**

****

****Remus shook his head, and then got ready to leave.

            He loved Sirius.

                                                            *~~~~~~~*

            Remus and Sirius wasted no time in getting into a snogging session on the train. Though they got about a complaint a second from Peter and James, they didn't stop until they received a loud knock on the compartment door.

            Sirius looked up grumpily from where Remus was panting underneath him.

            "Whatdoyawant?" Sirius called.

            The door opened and Lily Evans stepped in, and instantly turned a bright shade of red.

            "Er...I..." she tried to speak, but could only stare at Remus and Sirius.

            "Lily, dear!" James said, instantly jumping off his seat. "Come to ask me out, I knew you'd come around eventually."

            This caught Lily's attention.

            "Keep dreaming Potter. I wouldn't date you if you were the last being on this planet. I'm here to see Remus."

            **_I don't know how to live without your love_**

****

            "Sorry he's taken." Sirius spoke as he nibbled on Remus's earlobe, making the Gryffindor groan.

            "I'm not here to ask him out!" Lily replied, turning an even brighter shade of red. "I'm here to talk to him about being a Prefect."

            "Remy, honey, you're a prefect?" Sirius asked, in between gentle kisses on his neck.

            Remus moaned once more, and then tried to push Sirius off of him.

            "Siri..." Remus panted. "Not... OH! Stop...that..."

            "Ahhh, I think you like it..." Sirius giggled.

            Remus finally succeeded in pushing Sirius off of him, much to the Black's displeasure. He pouted on the ground for a few moments, while Remus stood, catching his breath.

            **_I was born to make you happy_**

            "Evans... Now you must die...." Sirius hissed. "You interrupted my snogging session."

            "Black, I know that you can't function without getting a snogging session every thirty minutes, so I think I've won this battle." Lily replied coldly.

            "Sorry, sorry, Lily." Remus said cutting in. "Now what about the prefects?"

            "You're supposed to be up in the prefect compartment Lupin." Lily replied. "Not back here letting your boyfriend shag you."

            "Oh..." Remus replied, turning a beautiful shade of crimson.

            "No!!" Sirius howled, grabbing onto Remus's leg. "I'll never let go!"

            **_'cause you're the only one within my heart_**

****

****Both Lily and Remus stared down at where Sirius had latched himself on.

            "Siri... love..." Remus began as he tried to pry Sirius's fingers from his leg. "I'll see you in a few hours...."

            Sirius looked up, giving him puppy-eyes.

            "But there are Slytherins in the prefect compartment! They might try to eat you!"

            Lily giggled a little, and then started to walk out.

            "Coming Remus?"

            Remus bent down and kissed Sirius on the nose.

            "I'll sleep in your bed tonight." Remus whispered in his ear.

            "Promise?" Sirius asked, his eyes brightening instantly.         

            "Promise." Remus replied as Sirius let go.

            **_I was born to make you happy_**

****

****                                    *~~~~~~~~*

            Remus followed Lily to the front of the train.

            "Hey Lily, why won't you give James a chance anyway?" Remus asked, catching up to her.

            "Because he's the biggest show off with a the head the size of London." Lily replied curtly.

            Remus laughed a little and nodded.

            "That's true, but he's a nice guy. He'd do anything for you Lily." Remus replied. "He's got his heart in the right place, even if his head is a little oversized."

            Lily didn't say anything else as they arrived in the prefect compartment.

            "Thank you for joining us Mr. Lupin." a cold voice said. 

            Remus recognized the owner of it as the new head boy...

            He nodded and sat down next to the only seat open... Severus Snape.

            **_always and forever you and me_**

****

****The werewolf half-listened as the Head Boy and Head Girl went through the duties of a Prefect. He couldn't help but wanting to stare at the Slytherin next to him. It seemed that everything had changed between them... But nothing had changed between them.

            Finally the Head Boy finished his endless droning about use of bathrooms in the middle of the night, and announced they could do whatever they pleased for the rest of the trip, which was about twenty minutes.

            "Hey Severus." Remus finally said after a few moments of tense silence.

            Snape turned and looked at him funny.

            "What?" Remus asked, wondering if Sirius had given him a hickey...

            "You're not mad at me?" The Slytherin asked in an undertone. "For.. at the Leaky Cauldron."

            "Oh." Remus said, realizing that he meant the kiss. "No, no. Don't worry about that at all."

            "We're here!" The Head Boy called, as they halted to a step in front of Hogwarts.

            **_that's the way our life should be_**

Author's Note: I don't know how this chapter got so long.... It was more of a filler really, so sorry for sux-age. Year Five is probably going to be long though... ^^;; I have plans... ::cackles evilly:: Review or email at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com

 Preview to the next chapter:

_The three boys stared down at the letter, where it unfamiliar handwriting it was scrawled:_

Thought you might like to see this.

_            Sirius frowned and looked back down into the envelope.                   _

_            "See what? An empty envelope?"_

_            Peter and James were silent as they both stared at the ground._

_            "What?" Sirius asked and then looked down also._

_            Instantly a photograph caught his eye. Laying face down on the floor, Sirius realized that he must have dropped it while tearing open the envelope. He reached down, and picked it up, flipping it over._

_            He stared at it for an instant, and then dropped it as if it had bitten him. He didn't say a word, as he raced out of the dorm._

_            "Sirius?" James called, turning to look to where his best friend had fled._

_            "James..." Peter whispered from he was kneeling on the ground next to the fallen photo. _

_            James picked it up, and his eyes widened instantly, and he understood why Padfoot had raced off._

_            It was a picture of Remus and Snape kissing._


	9. Year Five, Part Two

Thanks To:

**Moony-Black- ** I could be evil and make it Snape/Lupin… But I detest Snape. XDD 

**Shiroiryu144- **Thankies.

**Rena Lupin- **I'm writing! I'm writing!

**Spirit3**

**Emiko Merodi- **Ahhh!! Now you must show me a cute Remy/Sirius and scan it. ::glares::

**Stigmatized- **^^;; I guess I am a bit evil…

**Louis – **Hahahaa, I loved my flame. XDD And yes..questions, questions… But will you get your answers? ^.~

**Chloe-Wagner**

**rema lupin- **Wow, a 'Rena Lupin' and a 'rema lupin' reviewed. Coincidence or conspiracy…? ^.~

**Apona – **I would have, but I went on vacation too… I'm sorry sweetie, I hope your vacation is good though.

**CCChut81**

**Magical Aqua**

**Akemi-san – **Ahh, I'm honored to have a review by such a wonderful author. ^_^

**Jackie - ** This is the best fic you've read EVER? …You must not read a lot of ficcies then. XDD 

**SiriusMoonPuppy- **Don't worry, it's getting longer.

**Dark Peppermint – **Damn, you hath avoided the wraith of my soap…

**Year Five, Part Two**

Severus and Remus walked off the train talking casually to each other, when someone suddenly tackled Remus from behind. Severus went for his wand, getting ready to curse Remus's attacker but saw it was only Sirius glomping* the life out of Remus.

            "Siri.... It's nice...to see...you too.... But I.... can't breath..." Remus said.

            "I thought I was never going to see you again." Sirius grinned, kissing Remus on the cheek and putting his arm around him. "Got something to say _Snivellus?" _

Severus drew in a sharp breath of air, but turned away without saying anything. Remus felt a momentary feeling of guilt as he watched Severus's retreating back but he didn't say anything.

            Sirius however scowled at the Slytherin.

            "He is so going to get it this year... He looked as though he was about to eat you up Remy." Sirius said, as he started to walk.

            James and Peter caught up with them rather quickly, and the four headed into the castle.

            **_I don't know how to live without your love_**

****

****After stuffing themselves, the Marauders headed back up to their dorm.    James flopped face down on his bed, not moving. Peter sat down on his bed, remaining silent.

            "Are you okay Wormtail?" Remus questioned as he dug through his trunk for a pair of pajamas.

            "Just fine..." Peter replied quietly.

            Sirius pulled his shirt off and then crept up behind Remus, and grinned. He put a finger to his lips telling Peter to be quiet. James looked up from where he was lying down, and smirked. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus's waist. Remus's head snapped up quickly, as Sirius brought the two of them crashing down to the ground.

            "Sirius..." Remus giggled from underneath Sirius.

            Sirius sat cross-legged on Remus's stomach, smiling happily.

            "You're going to suffocate him, Sirius." Peter said, laughing.

            "Ahh, look Sirius's little friend is happy to see Remus." James spoke, howling with laughter.

            "Oh really?" Sirius asked, looking down.

            **_I was born to make you happy_**

            Remus was laughing hysterically by this part.

            "Now, now my dear prefect, your promised you would go to bed with me tonight." Sirius whispered, nibbling on Remus's ear.

            "Let us leave then." Peter spoke, getting up.

            "No, no, I perform better with an audience." Sirius said with a wink.

            "Sirius!" Remus cried as Sirius began to unbutton his shirt.

            Suddenly a figure strode into the room.

            "James, I was asked- AH!"

            Frank Longbottom stared wide-eyed at the two boys on the ground. He was a Gryffindor also, though he was a year above them. However he was also on the Quidditch team with James.

            "Ha, Frank, come along, you're not going to want to see this." James spoke, jokingly, leading the sixth year out of the room.

            **_I know I'm a fool since you've been gone_**

****

****Peter hurried after James and Frank, not wanting to see it either. 

            "Hmm no audience..." Sirius said, and then looked back down at Remus. "Now where was I?"

            Remus gave a playful grin and then flipped Sirius onto his back. Sirius stared in surprise.

            "Hey, hey, I don't think I like this being on bottom thing." Sirius grinned at Remus who was now kissing Sirius's chest. "Where is this pent up agression coming from Mr.Moony?"

            Those words seemed to have the magic effect on Remus. He sat back on his heels, looking uncomfortable, and then got up without another word.

            "Ahh, Remy, I was just joking. You can be on top if you want...." Sirius spoke from where he was still lying on the ground.

            Remus looked away as he pulled his shirt off and began to change into his pajamas.

            "Remus?" Sirius asked, getting up. "What's wrong love?"

            Remus burried himself into Sirius's arms.

            "I'm scared..." Remus whispered.     

            "Remy, please I promise I won't hurt you, I'll wait until you're ready, I promise, okay?" Sirius replied, kissing the top of Remus's head.

            "No... Not of you... of me... When the moon is near... I don't know.. Sirius, I just... I think things that I'm scared of... I don't want to hurt you..."

            **_I'd rather give it up then carry on (oh my love)_**

****

****"Remy..." Sirius whispered, realizing that the full moon was only a week away. "It's okay.... I love you for you... Don't be scared okay?"

            "But Sirius...What if I can't control the wolf?" Remus whispered, his face still buried in Sirius's chest.

            "Then let him shag my brains out." Sirius said with a grin.

            "Sirius, I'm serious!" Remus spoke, before mentally cursing himself with the ever-present name pun.

            Sirius laughed and then flopped onto Remus's bed. 

            "When I told you I would love you forever in third year I meant all of you. Wolf and all."

            Remus sighed and then lay down next to Sirius, and started to toy with his hair.

            "What am I going to do with you my Mr. Moony?" Sirius asked in a gentle whisper, as he kissed the top of Remus's head.

            **_'cause living in a dream of you and me_**

****

                                                *~~~~~~~~*

            A week later, Remus left the Gryffindor common room, his stomach ill with worry. Tonight was the night. Sirius, James, and Peter were going to join him in the Shrieking Shack.  

            Remus was nearly quivering as Madam Pomfrey led him down the dark tunnel. There were so many things that could go wrong tonight... Too many. If James, Sirius or Peter was caught... Hogwarts would be a distant dream for all four of them. What something went wrong during their transformations? What if Remus bit one of them while they were human...

            Remus rubbed his face tiredly, his bones already beginning to change.

            Madam Pomfrey left him quietly; as he felt the wolf that prowled at the edge of his mind begin to take over.

            What if they didn't accept the wolf...?

            That thought scared him most of all. Especially with Sirius... What if the wolf part tried to hurt Sirius? Remus could never forgive himself.

            **_is not  the way my life should be_**

****

****Remus suddenly let out a low scream of pain as he felt the transformation begin. In an instant his voice turned to a low growl, and he found himself on all fours. He lay there for a moment, the wolf taking control of his mind

            '_Sirius! Sirius is coming!' _Remus shouted somewhere from deep inside himself.

            The wolf edged of slightly, the taste for blood still rampant in its mouth though. Finally he curled up in a tight ball and rested on the floor of the Shrieking Shack.

            He was like that for about an hour, until he heard a tiny bark from another room. His head shot up, ears twitching, eyes alert.

            In the next moment, a dog came bounding at him, and landed playfully on his back, licking his muzzle.

            Moony stared for a few moments, and then gave a toothy grin.

            _Padfoot._

            **_I don't wanna cry a tear for you_**

****

****A few moments later there was a low squeak as a rat and a stag came into view.   

            _Wormtail_

_            Prongs_

Remus could feel the wolf retreating in his mind, though not in body, and he knew if wolves could cry, he'd be sobbing right now.

            The dog gave another playful bark, and nudged Moony in the side, urging him to get up. With a slight hesitation, Moony did so. Padfoot rubbed against his side, and gently licked his muzzle again.

            And a new world of adventure was opened to the Marauders.

                                                *~~~~~~~~~*

            "Moony... Moony, wake up love..."

            Remus felt someone gently shaking his shoulder. He blinked his eyes a few times, only seeing a slight ray of light.

            "Moony?" the voice repeated.

            "Sirius..." Remus muttered, not understanding what was going on.

            "Remy, love, we've got to back up to the castle before Pomfrey comes to check on you."

            Remus blinked a few times, and saw that James and Peter were standing by the door. Sirius was leaning over him. Then with a second thought he realized he was naked with only a blanket covering the lower half of his torso.

            Sirius saw his expression and laughed.

            "Don't worry. I didn't look." Sirius said, kissing him on the nose. "We'll see you later, Moony, love."

            Remus propped himself up on his elbows and watched as his boyfriend and two best friends left.

            **_so forgive me if I do_**

****

****He lay there for a few moments, and then something else occurred to him. This was the first time in all his transformations he hadn't had to drag his half dead body to Madam Pomfrey to be repaired. He was perfectly fine, not a scratch on him. Remus cuddled up in the blanket, feeling wonderful... though a little guilty.

            "Lupin, dear, are you okay?" a voice called from down below.

            Remus looked up, and realized that his first class was probably starting by now.  The sun had been up for quite a few hours now. He should have been down in the hospital wing at five a.m. It was at least ten now.

            Remus scrambled for his clothes.

            "Yes, Madam Pomfrey. I'll be down in a moment."

                                                *~~~~~~~~*

            In class, James, Sirius, and Peter didn't act any different. Nobody could have guessed that the three had spent the night roaming around together. It was glorious for Remus. He could still think as a human when his friends were nearby. He didn't have to hurt himself to stop the blood lust... Though the wolf still lurked dangerously close to the edge of his mind... Especially when Sirius was nearby, he could hear the wolf calling to him to make Sirius his... 

            **_if only you were here tonight_**

****

****For three glorious months they went on in their dream world. It was utter perfection.  Nothing could touch the Four Marauders. However, they should have seen that disaster was inevitable... And it came...

            It was the first week of Christmas break, though this year was much more relaxed then the last. Sirius hadn't been summoned home, and all four boys had decided to stay at Hogwarts, due to the fact that the night before Christmas break there was a full moon.

            Sirius, James, and Peter pulled themselves weakly up into their dormitories and collapsed on their beds.

            Sirius let out a muffled string of speech.

            "What Siri?" Peter asked from a bed across the room, sitting up.

            James also rolled over to look at Padfoot who had pulled an envelope out from underneath his pillow.

            James jumped off his bed and landed with a thump next to Sirius.

            "Bet it's a love letter from an ickly first year who has a crush on Sirius." James said grinning

            Peter laughed and walked over to where Sirius was beginning to tear open the envelope.

                        **_I know that we could make it right._**

****

****The three boys stared down at the letter, where it unfamiliar handwriting it was scrawled:

            _Thought you might like to see this._

Sirius frowned and looked back down into the envelope.                   

            "See what? An empty envelope?"

            Peter and James were silent as they both stared at the ground.

            "What?" Sirius asked and then looked down also.

            Instantly a photograph caught his eye. Laying face down on the floor, Sirius realized that he must have dropped it while tearing open the envelope. He reached down, and picked it up, flipping it over.

            He stared at it for an instant, and then dropped it as if it had bitten him. He didn't say a word, as he raced out of the dorm.

            "Sirius?" James called, turning to look to where his best friend had fled.

            "James..." Peter whispered from he was kneeling on the ground next to the fallen photo. 

            James picked it up, and his eyes widened instantly, and he understood why Padfoot had raced off.

            It was a picture of Remus and Snape kissing.

                                                *~~~~~~~~~~~*

            **_I don't know how to live without your love_**

****Remus came back from the Hospital Wing, and couldn't wait to see Sirius... He had an idea for where to spend Christmas Day, but before he could walk into the Great Hall where the remainder of the school was, someone grabbed his arm.

            "James." Remus greeted brightly. "What's up?"

            "Now now, Remy. I need to talk to you."  James replied, licking his lips nervously.

            "Could it wait a moment? I need to ask Sirius a question."

            "_Now _Remus."

            The werewolf looked surprised but nodded and followed the other Gryffindor back up their dorm. Instantly upon arriving, something caught Remus's eyes.

            "Where are Siri's things?" Moony asked frowning.

            Sirius's trunk was missing, and his bed was suspiciously well made.

            James sighed, and flopped onto his bed.

            "Remus, this isn't easy for me to say..."

            "He is okay, isn't he James?" Remus questioned, walking over to the Potter. "He didn't get expelled for something, did he James?"

            Remus seemed to be near tears just thinking of all the possibilities that could have happened to his boyfriend.

            **_I was born to make you happy_**

****

****James sat up, and motioned for Remus to be quiet.

            "Sirius _chose _to go home for Christmas Break. He was able to catch the train just before it left."

            Remus's mouth fell open.

            "Why the hell would Sirius go home?" the words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them.

            James held a hand where an envelope sat perched between his fingers.

            "Because of this."

            Remus stared at the Seeker for a moment, and then with trembling fingers he opened the envelope. He read the strange note, and then gasped when he saw the picture. He recognized it as the day just before term had started when he met Severus Snape in the Leaky Cauldron.

            Remus felt his legs go weak and he collapsed onto the bed next to James.

            **_'cause you're the only one within my heart_**

****

****"I tried to talk to him." James said in quiet tone. "I tried to explain that you had to have some kind of explanation for this. But he wouldn't listen. He said that you should have told him even if Severus Snape had you pinned to the ground. He said especially if Severus Snape had you pinned to the ground. He was really... upset Remy. You broke his heart. He said he couldn't be around... you... for a little while..."

            Remus felt his own heart breaking in his chest. He covered his face in his hands and started to cry.

            "Remy..." James continued then. "I want to know the truth about this picture too... Sirius and you are two of my best friends... I don't want to see either of you hurt."

            Remus looked up, red-eyed and feeling regretful.

            He should have told Sirius about Snape kissing him, he knew that... But he hadn't exactly tried to stop Snape had he? After all he had told Severus he had been okay to hug him.

            Remus started to cry at the thought and then in a choky voice, he told James the truth... The total truth.

            **_I was born to make you happy_**

*Term for a tight hug

Next Time On Future Legends:

_The place was crowded with way more Hogwarts students then usual when the Three Marauders entered._

_            "What's going on?" James asked Frank Longbottom who was sitting at a table with his girlfriend, Alice slightly away from the crowd._

_            "It's a good thing you're here James." Frank said standing and looking relieved. _

_            He stood and begin to whisper into James's ear. Peter tried to break through the crowd and suddenly he gasped._

_            "R-Remy... Let's go wait outside, shall we?" he suggested, grabbing the other boy's arm._

_            At the same time James had just finished listening to Frank's message. He frowned ands started to walk through the crowd. Remus went to follow but Peter grabbed his arm._

_            "Remy you don't-"_

_            "If it concerns Sirius it concerns me." Remus said firmly. "He's still a Marauder."_

_                        **I was born to make you happy**_

****

****_Peter released Remus's arm and they walked through the crowd. Instantly Remus knew what Peter hadn't wanted him to see. As the boy had said, it did involve 'Black and Malfoy', but definetly not in the way Remus had been expecting. The two hexing each other or fist fighting was what he expected. What he found was Lucius and Sirius having a snog fest on top of one of the tables._

Review or email at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com


	10. Year Five, Part Three

Thanks to :

Shiroiryu144 

**Arathin - **::cowers in fear::

Rena Lupin Momiji_Usagi 

**Dark Peppermint- **NO!! LIVE! LIVE DAMN YOU!

**j.lupin- **Oh, name change again. ^_^

**Moony-Black – **I dunno… Who gave the picture to Sirius? And what intentions did they have in mind? ^.~

**Stigmatized – **Moony + Malfoy = Fun…? I think it should be…. Moony + Malfoy = Distraught Sirius and Distraught Dreamseer XD

**Sooz –**It's here!

Spirit3 

**Emiko Merodi**

The Christmas season dragged on miserably. Remus moped around the castle, and nothing Peter or James did could make Remus so much as crack a grin. Sirius wasn't answering his owls, even though James had sent Sirius an owl trying to explain.

            Sirius was hurt and there was no way to get around that. He had fully entrusted his heart to Remus, and Remus had let another boy kiss him.  According to James it wasn't so much that fact, it was that Remus had hidden it from Sirius.

            Remus thought he was in a hell now, but it was when the term began again that he learned what a true hell was.

            Whispers followed his back down every corridor. It was amazing how fast rumors spread through Hogwarts, but then again Sirius was doing everything he could to encourage them. Every time he was spotted outside of class, he had some girl pressed up against the wall, kissing them the same way he was used to kissing Remus.

            Remus tried time and time over to talk to Sirius, but Black just wouldn't listen, and all that would end up happening is that Remus would burst out of the room in tears.

            James was doing the best he could to mend the broken relationship, but Remus couldn't fix the past, and Sirius couldn't fix his heart. He and Peter would go from one to the end, pulling Sirius off the girls, and coaxing Remus to eat something at meal times

            **_always forever you and me_**

****

****Remus was terrified of the fact that Sirius would tell someone his secret though.  He couldn't believe that in a few weeks, Sirius had changed from the person he couldn't stand to be without to the person he feared most in the world.

            Lupin cursed himself mentally; he had let Sirius grow too close. And because of his own stupidity... Sirius hated him.

            He seemed to drift through school, unable to live, but unable to die. 

            The days rolled on, and Remus didn't know what to do. He was only half a person.           

            "Remus, let's go down to Hogsmeade, this weekend, okay? It will make you feel better." James offered gently.

            Finally Remus broke free of the shell he had become, and nodded. James smiled in relief.

            "I promise I'll make it a Hogsmeade trip you won't forget."

            James was right. It would be a Hogsmeade trip he would never forget.

            **_that's the way our life should be_**

****

****James, Peter, and Remus ventured through the crowd and Zonko's where James began to inspect the ingredients needed for his newest prank. It was there that they heard the shout.

            "-Black and Malfoy! Down at the Three Broomsticks!"

            James and Peter glanced at Remus for a moment, and then at each other. Remus didn't seem to react though.

            James was getting nervous, Remus could tell. When James got nervous he would try to flatten his hair. And right now his hands were practically creating a bald spot from rubbing his hair down so many times. And Lupin knew that James was worried that Sirius had gotten himself into some big trouble.

            "We can go if you want." Remus said with a smile. "It's okay with me."

            James looked relieved for a moment, and then he grabbed Peter's and Remus's hands and fled towards the Three Broomsticks.

            **_I don't know how to live without your love_**

****

****The place was crowded with way more Hogwarts students then usual when the Three Marauders entered.

            "What's going on?" James asked Frank Longbottom who was sitting at a table with his girlfriend, Alice slightly away from the crowd.

            "It's a good thing you're here James." Frank said standing and looking relieved. 

            He stood and began to whisper into James's ear. Peter tried to break through the crowd and suddenly he gasped.

            "R-Remy... Let's go wait outside, shall we?" he suggested, grabbing the other boy's arm.

            At the same time James had just finished listening to Frank's message. He frowned ands started to walk through the crowd. Remus went to follow but Peter grabbed his arm.

            "Remy you don't-"

            "If it concerns Sirius it concerns me." Remus said firmly. "He's still a Marauder."

                        **_I was born to make you happy_**

****

****Peter released Remus's arm and they walked through the crowd. Instantly Remus knew what Peter hadn't wanted him to see. As the boy had said, it did involve 'Black and Malfoy', but definitely not in the way Remus had been expecting. The two hexing each other or fist fighting was what he expected. What he found was Lucius and Sirius having a snog fest on top of one of the tables.

            Lucius was on top of Sirius, Sirius's shirt already thrown off into the corner.

            "Where's the owner? Shouldn't she be stopping them?" somebody near Remus asked.

            "Some of Malfoy's friends made a distraction in the back. She won't be coming near here for at least another hour." somebody else answered.

            Remus couldn't believe what he was seeing. Lucius was kissing Sirius tenderly on the chest while his hands roamed free, and Sirius was writhing in pleasure underneath him.

            A few people had grown silent at seeing Remus standing nearby.  Lucius noted the new silence, and looked up. He smirked tauntingly at Remus.

            "Hey Slut..." he spoke in a quiet voice.

            In the next instant two things happened. Remus turned around and raced back through the crowd, tears coming to his eyes, Peter following him. The second thing that happened was that Lucius Malfoy was on the ground with a very angry James Potter over him.

            **_I'd do anything_**

****

****"What the hell do you think you're doing Potter?" Malfoy screamed, jumping to his feet, blood gushing out of a cut on his lip.       

            "Shut up Malfoy and get out before I give you something to moan about." James snarled.

            Malfoy looked at Sirius for a moment, and then smirked and shrugged.

            "Whatever you please Potter."

            He stepped through the crowd, buttoning his shirt back up. James grabbed Sirius off the table in a swift movement, and knocked him against the wall.

            "What are you doing Black?" James shouted in his face, but Sirius only giggled.

            For the first time James noticed that Sirius's eyes were strangely unfocused. Suddenly James understood...

            He gathered Sirius's things up, and supporting his friend the best he could he headed back towards Hogwarts.

                                                *~~~~~~~~~~~~*

                        **_I'd give you my world_**

****

****Back at Hogwarts, Remus had already arrived. He didn't have time to cry, as Madam Pomfrey suddenly reached him.

            "Remus Lupin where have you been?"

            Suddenly he realized that the full moon was tonight... What would he do? Sirius wasn't going to be there. Sirius would probably be with _Lucius._ Would James and Peter still come?

            "Umm, I need to go put something back in my dorm real quick..." Remus muttered in a shaky voice.

            He raced up to their room, and left a note in a messy scrawl telling Peter and James not to come. Then he went back down to have one of the worst nights of his life.

            Remus went down the dark tunnel that led to the shack, silent and numb.  He knew he couldn't leave the shack tonight. 

            Remus saw the moon rise high into the sky through a crack in the boards, and then pain consumed him. His body trembled as he transformed into the wolf. Mentally also, the wolf sprang upon him, the need for blood coming back stronger then ever.

            Remus tried to think of Sirius... To give him strength, but pain blossomed anew

            The wolf saw Sirius's face in its mind and thought _kill. Kill for pain. Kill for blood. _

            Moony fought the urge that the wolf was tempting him with, and suddenly his mouth was filled with blood... But it was his own, and a new large gash covered his chest. He tore, he bit, he scratched, he screamed as never before.

            Moony didn't hear the squeak of a rat as it slunk into the Shrieking Shack.**__**

****

**_            I'd wait forever to be your girl_**

                                                            *~~~~~~~~~~*

            When Sirius awoke, he had a splitting headache, and the whole world seemed fuzzy to him.**__**

****Sirius had watched Remus struggle through his life. Sirius had watched though he had looked away when Remus turned to stare.

            And Sirius felt bad. He never before felt so awful in his entire life. He knew that Remus had to be sorry. It was just his own stupid pride that stopped him from apologizing. That's what he had been on his way to do. He heard James talking about going down to Hogsmeade with Remus, so he decided he would make up to Remus in the place that their relationship had first started, The Three Broomsticks. He had been on his way there when...

            "Morning Sunshine."

            Sirius groaned as a pair of blue eyes came into his line of vision.

            "So Sirius Black, how much do you remember?" James asked.

            Sirius turned to look at his best friend.

            "I don't like your tone of voice." he replied, feeling worried.

            "You're not going to like the story I have to tell you either. So why don't you tell me what the last thing you remember is." James replied curtly.

            "I was going down to the Three Broomsticks to make up with Remus, just like you told me I should."

            James beamed proudly.

            "When Malfoy and his gangs of thugs showed up. So I told him to sod off, when he brought out his wand."

            James nodded thoughtfully.

            "That sounds about right."

            **_just call out my name _**

****

****"Sirius, are you familiar with the Confundus Charm?" ((an: mentioned in book three))**__**

****Sirius let out a groan.

            "What did Malfoy have me doing?"

            James let out a weak grin.

            "You were on the bottom."

            Sirius shut up in bed so fast, James wasn't sure how Sirius did it.

            "I'm going to kill that lousy little-"

            "Let me finish Siri." James said calmly. "Remus saw you."

            Sirius froze.

            "Remy?" he murmered, his eyes looking down.

            "Lucius saw him and called him a... a slut. He ran out, and I grabbed Lucius off of you."

            "Where is he now?" Sirius questioned.

            **_I will be there_**

****

****"It's a full moon." James replied. "I sent Peter down just to make sure that Remus would be okay. But you were er... a little too confused and out of it to do any transformations into a dog, and I didn't particularly want to leave you alone, in case Lucius Malfoy thought you were a good kisser..."

            Sirius shot him a dirty look.

            "What time is it now? When can we go see Remy? I'm going to get down on bended knee the instant I see him..."

            "The sun will be up within an hour, Sirius. We could leave now." James said standing.

            Sirius nodded, and the two headed down to the common room.

            "You're not going to be able to get out of the castle tonight boys..." a voice suddenly spoke, making them both jump.

            "Oh, Frank, it's only you." James said, still clutching his chest.

            Frank Longbottom was sitting in the armchair in front of the fire, not moving at all.

            "What are you doing up this late Frank? You should be in bed." Sirius hissed.

            "Alice is gone." he said blandly.

            "What?" James asked, looking to Sirius.

            "They never came back from Hogsmeade." Frank said in reply. "Alice and Lily are missing."

            **_just to show you how much I care_**

Author's Note: Sorry no preview. ;_; The next chapter isn't written yet. ::shrugs:: Review or email at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com


	11. Year Five, Part Four

Augh… Sorry it took so uber long to update. X_x;;

Special Thanks To:

            **Rena Lupin  - **Ahh, I can't keep Remus and Sirius away for too much longer. ;_x I promise that Remus won't be too badly torn up…

            **Arathin – **Yes, I considered Sirius using Lucius against Remus, but I just couldn't see Sirius doing that. XD

            **Louis - **::feels honored::

            **I KNOW WHERE MEH LIVES (Kate) – **Hahah, you really are insane aren't you? ^.~

            **Spirit3 - **::Takes dare::

            **Shanepryde13**

**            Emiko Merodi – **Happy Belated Birthday! My  birthday is next month. XDD ::buys you a new air conditioner::

            **j.lupin- **I'm sorry I left you hanging ;_;

            **CCChut81**

**            Moony-Black- **Wow… You really pay attention. XD You're right I didn't mention what distraction caused the owner to be away, but I promise it's nothing big to the plot. ^^

            **Momiji-Usagi**

**            Stigmatized – **Hahahah that would be interesting too if Moony had the girls. XDD

            **Shiroiryu144- **::puts hand over your mouth:: Shh… Don't say that again! ^.~

            **Black will be back – **COOKIE!!

            **Sooz**

**            Chloe-Wagner - **::joins you in hugging Remy::

James gaped.

            "_What?"_

            "The teachers are all looking for them, and the school is surrounded at every exit just in case they came back." Frank replied, a dead look in his eyes.

            James felt his body go numb, and a lump gathered in his throat.

            Lily may have hated him more then anything in the world, but that didn't change the fact that he still cared for her very much.

            Sirius was getting nervous himself. Why wasn't Peter back by now? The sun had risen just above the horizon, and there was still no sign of him.

            Sirius grabbed James's cloak and map out of his hand and started walking out of the dorm.

            "Where are you going?" Frank asked, looking up at him.

            Sirius paused.

            "Something is up. I'm going to go make sure my friends are okay."

            "Let me come with you!" Frank yelled standing. "I may be able to find Alice..."

            The two fifth years stared at the sixth year who had started to cry.

            "I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to her.... I would never be able to forgive myself..."

            **_I don't know how to live without your love_**

****

****James looked from Sirius to Frank not sure what to do.

            "No." Sirius said firmly, starting to put the cloak on.

            There was an uneasy silence as Black and Longbottom had a stare-down.

            "How did Peter and Remus get out anyway?" Frank asked quietly.

            "That isn't any of your business!" Sirius snapped. "I'll be back with them. Then we can go look for Lily and Alice, okay?"

            Frank and James were silent for a moment, but then Frank gave a small nod.

            "Do you want to go down by yourself?" James asked, and Sirius didn't answer, but just walked out disappearing underneath James's cloak.

            **_I was born to make you happy _**

****

****As Remus transformed back into a human, he attempted to struggle to his feet, but a wave of dizziness washed over him. He had lost so much blood...

            He breathed heavily as he got to his feet. 

            Suddenly he stumbled and was sent sprawling to the ground. He started to cry hard.

            "S-S-S-Sirius..." Remus sobbed.

            From somewhere behind him a board creaked, and Remus took in a sharp breath of air, trying to see if anyone was there.

            He couldn't see anybody.

            Maybe it was Sirius, James or Peter under the Invisibility Cloak...

            "J-James? Peter? S-S-Sirius?" Remus asked through trembling lips.

            Then Remus's world went black.

                                                            *~~~~~~~*

            Sirius ran down to the Shrieking Shack as fast as his legs could possibly carry him. He desperately wanted to transform into the sleek black dog, but wasn't sure how he would carry the Cloak.

            When he reached the Shack, he yelled as soon as he entered.

            "MOONY!" Sirius cried as he pounded up the stairs.

            There was no reply.

            "Dammit Moony! Don't mess around with me! I'm sorry, will you please come out now.

            Still no answer.

            **_'cause you're the one within my heart_**

****

            Sirius suddenly fell go up the stairs, and hit his face hard on the next step. His tears came more freely as blood gushed from his lip and nose, beginning to stain the inside of the cloak.

            With a jerky movement, he suddenly felt the Cloak move off him.

            Sirius looked up, but a pain suddenly shot through his neck, and he felt the unconsciousness set in.

                                                            *~~~~~~~~~~*

            James was pacing back and forth in the Common Room. It had been twenty minutes since Sirius had left. He should have been back ten minutes ago. Or five if he and Remus had taken a little longer to make up.

            "Come on Frank," James spoke finally. "Something is going on. Let's go find out what. I just want you to promise me you'll never, ever use the secret passageway I'm going to show you."

            Frank gave a curt nod, and the two Gryffindors left the Common Room for one of the most terrifying adventures of their young lives.

                                                            *~~~~~~~~~~~*

            **_I was born to make you happy_**

****

            Peter was biting his nails nervously as he stared at Remus and Sirius's limp forms. Remus was still bleeding and looked desperately pale.

            He sighed as he wished he had never gotten himself stuck in this situation... But he had no choice! 

            The Dark Lord had threatened his mother. In a compromise, it had been agreed that anyone in Peter's family would be left alone if Peter became a Death Eater and served the Dark Lord.

            Of course Peter was all too well aware that it wasn't he whom Lord Voldemort wanted. Voldemort wanted Sirius Black and James Potter, and if possible Frank Longbottom.

            So how had Peter been told to assist the Dark Lord?

            Why by capturing the person that the three boys cared most about. Remus it had been all too easy to get by himself and defenseless... especially with the help of Lucius Malfoy.

            Lily and Alice had been a little harder to capture but not too much. A few Death Eaters had sneaked up behind the two girls on their way out of Hogsmeade.

            And now Sirius was also there, lying as though dead to the world.

            In a few moments, Peter would take Remus out back where the group of Death Eaters, Lily, Alice, and even the Dark Lord were waiting.

            Sirius would be left for James and Frank to find.

            Peter sighed as blood began to ooze out of the cuticle, and reminded himself            

            _There was nothing else he could have done._

                                    *~~~~~~~~~~*

            **_always and forever you and me_**

            James and Frank had to be careful beyond all belief. They had lost the safety of the map and cloak.

            If anyone were to ask, Frank, who was a perfect, was leading James to/from the hospital wing.

            James could feel his heart racing around a million miles a minute, as he led Frank to where the entrance to the secret passageway was.    

            He didn't know what to expect. Peter torn to pieces...? Remus and Sirius snogging on the couch...?

            He swallowed hard as he entered the shack, Frank just behind him looking utterly shocked.

            "Is this your hideout?" Frank whispered.

            James turned to his fellow Quidditch player, looking too serious.

            "There are things about the Marauders, you can't know. We'll just leave it at that. I'm going to trust the fact that you won't tell anybody or ever use that passageway again."

            Frank nodded dumbly.

            James began to head up the stairs, when he heard a noise.

            He motioned for Frank to be quiet for a moment, but he didn't hear anything else. He walked into the upstairs room that the Marauders usually occupied, and was only slightly surprised at what he saw.

            **_that's the way our life should be_**

Remus and Peter were not in the room, but Sirius was starting to sit up, groaning and touching his face gingerly.

            James leaned against the doorframe looking slightly amused.

            "Did Remus punch your lights out? Didn't think the little guy had it in him..."

            Sirius looked up at James as he tried to stop the blood flow, and shook his head.

            "I fell going on the stairs.. But.. somebody..." he got up. "..something knocked me out..."

            Sirius was looking around, as though trying to spot something out of places.

            "You're losing it Siri, come on we have better things to do." James replied, starting to go back down the stairs.

            "No!" Sirius yelled, "If something hurt me, it might have Remy and Pete too!"

            James stared dumbfounded at the fact that this whole situation had his friends so rattled.

            Suddenly there was a loud crack from down below.

            **_I don't know how to live without your love_**

****

            Sirius raced down the stairs, past James. James and Frank looked at each other for a moment and then fled down the stairs also, wands out and ready.

            Sirius's heart was pounding.

            _There! _Sirius thought triumphantly as he saw something flee into the door that led into the vast dining room.

            Sirius ran into the rooms and into the arms of...

            Into the arms of a Death Eater.

                                                *~~~~~~~~~~~*

            Behind him, Sirius heard Frank and James meet the same fate. Each was dragged into the middle of what appeared to be a circle. Death Eaters were all around them, and James realized with a sinking heart that they were trapped.

            A man walked into the room, and stood at the front of the room. All the Death Eaters were on their knees, and James, Frank, and Sirius found themselves pushed to the ground.

            "My dear Death Eaters," a cold high-pitched voice spoke. "We have guests tonight."

            **_I was born to make you happy_**

****

            Laughter rang throughout the room, evil and frightening.

            The man then turned his attention to the three boys.

            "Do you have any idea who I am?"

            James and Frank were silent, but Sirius answered in a calm but somewhat shaky tone.

            "You're Lord Voldemort."

            A shudder seemed to run throughout the circle as the words fell from Sirius's lips.

            The Dark Lord smirked.

            "That is correct, Sirius Black. I am Lord Voldemort, and you are standing in my circle of Death Eaters tonight. And please do not think anyone in the castle will notice your disappearances. Classes do not begin for another hour and a half , correct? I hope to have our business settled long before then. But if it is not... It's normal for the Marauders to be late for class isn't it?" he chuckled. "And everyone will think that Longbottom will be too distraught over his girlfriend to attend classes for the day..."

            This caught Frank's attention, and he began to struggle against the Death Eaters that were holding him back.

            "What have you done to her?" he snarled.

            "Nothing...Nothing.. yet." Voldemort replied, a cold snarl on his lips. "I'm going to make this perfectly simple Frank Longbottom, James Potter,  and Sirius Black... I'm offering my hand to you tonight... To join my circle of Death Eaters..."

            "No thanks." James answered, his look defiant. "I don't run around with slime balls. You should have asked some of the Slytherins."

            **_I was born to make you happy_**

****

            A few of the Death Eaters had raised their wands at James's comment, but Voldemort waved his hand for them to be put away.

            "What in bloody hell do you want with us anyway? We're still in bloody school." Sirius breathed, looking agitated.

            "Yes..." Voldemort said, stroking his chin. "But the three of you are more powerful then many grown wizards. You can cast spells, and create spells that many wizards out of school can not."

            "That doesn't change the fact that we're not joining you!" Frank yelled. "Murdering people is just plain wrong!"

            "I thought you might say that..." Voldemort spoke, looking thoughtfully. "But now, I couldn't have three teenage boys turn me down, could I? It would look bad..."

            He snapped his long fingers, and part of the circle broke.

            James, Sirius, and Frank stared as three Death Eaters entered the room. One holding Alice, one holding Lily, and one holding Remus.

            Sirius took in a sharp breath of air.

            "Now what do you say?"

            **_always and  forever you and me_**

****

****

Author's Note: Ahh!~ ::bangs head through wall:: I wanna know what's gonna happen to them. XD Review or email at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com


	12. Year Five, Part Five

::screams in annoyment::

I haven't been able to write in sooooo long because I just started high school. ;_;  It's obnoxious. XD

Uberly thanks to:

Gohan Hugger 

**I KNOW WHERE MEN LIVES (KATE)**

**Spirit3**

**Liz**

**Minossi**

**Momiji-Usagi **

**Moony-Black**

**Satori-Chan**

**Princess-Anime**

**Davey-Boy**

**Louis**

**CCCHut81**

**Artemis Astralstar**

**Stigmatized**

**Chloe-Wagner**

**Arathin**

**j.lupin**

**Rena Lupin**

**Shiroiryu144**

Nee, I'm also starting a **mailing list** for anyone who is interested, either in your review or by emailing me at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com say you wanna be in it. ^^

Remus was awakening under the touch of the Death Eater. He let out a soft little moan, and Lord Voldemort chuckled softly. He walked in front of the two girls and Remus, and put a long, white finger underneath Remus's chin, bringing it off his chest. Sirius could see the scars, and fresh blood on Remus's chest; he had no shirt.

            "So fragile, eh Black?" Voldemort smiled softly, as Remus's eyes began to flutter open.

            "LIVE HIM ALONE YOU BASTARD!" Sirius roared.

            Remus's eyes snapped open.

            "Sirius?" he whispered in confusion, two light brown eyes fixating on the fuming Black.

            Then he looked up.  Fear shot through his body.

            "Welcome back to the waking world, Mr. Lupin." Voldemort spoke with a false smile.

            Sirius was struggling so hard, another Death Eater had to be pulled from the circle to restrain him.

            James and Frank were staring in awe, not sure what to do.

            Voldemort raised his right finger, so that Remus was staring at the ceiling, not sure what was going on.

            The other finger he dragged down Remus's chest, through the blood, and the cuts. Remus gasped sharply as pain took over his brain.

            "You stupid son of a-"

            Sirius's comment was cut off as a Death Eater kneed him quickly in the groin. Sirius fell limp for a moment in the hands of the Death Eaters as he watched Voldemort remove his hands from Remus.

            "Tsk, tsk Black, you need to take better care of your pets." 

            Lily and Alice were awake by now, their eyes wide with fear and confusion.  Voldemort brought a wand out from inside his robes, and pointed it at Remus, who if possible was turning paler.

            "Now this, Mr. Black is why you never ever mess around with the Dark Lord."

            "N-No..." Sirius whispered. "DON'T!"

            "_CRUCIO!"_

            Remus fell to the ground, crying as pain exploded in his head.  His hands were clapped over the sides of his heads, and he lay there, quivering after the spell was complete.

            "Now, Black..." Voldemort turned away from the broken boy on the floor.  "I do believe you will join me now."

            Sirius felt tears press into his eyes. He didn't want to be a Death Eater, but he'd rather die himself then watch Remus be touched once more by this monster. He opened his lips, preparing to seal his fate.

            "D-Don't Sirius..." Remus suddenly rasped from the ground. "P-Please."

            Sirius stared at him.

            How could he say that? Didn't he understand that he would die if Sirius didn't join the Dark Lord?

            "How touching." Voldemort spoke sarcastically. "Are you finished?"

            Sirius's eyes were still glued on Remus who was staring back at him, eyes pleading.

            "Maybe you're not convinced that I'm serious yet..." Voldemort whirled around wand pointed at Remus...

            "DUMBLEDORE IS COMING!" 

            A Death Eater raced into the room, calling the warning.

            "What did you see boy?" Voldemort hissed.

            "Dumbledore..." the boy panted. "...Teachers from ....school."

            "Kill the girls,  Longbottom, and Lupin. Bring Black and Potter to me." Voldemort instructed, before disapparting.

            Instantly the room went into chaos.

            Half of the Death Eaters left instantly. Two dove for Lily, but suddenly Alice jumped onto the back of one.

            "Fine woman you got there Longbottom." James grinned, as the Death Eaters that were holding him, disapparated.

            James raced away, grabbing Lily off the ground, and throwing her roughly onto his back. Meanwhile, Alice had slugged the guy that was holding Frank.

            "Frank, Frank," she cried hugging him.

            "A LITTLE HELP!" Sirius yelled, as a Death Eater advanced on him, and one on Remus.

            Frank and Alice turned as one, and threw the Death Eaters off of Sirius, who jetted across the room, scooping Remus up. An _Avada Kedra _barely missed the two, as they dove out of the Shrieking Shack.

            Frank and Alice were a few feet ahead, and James and Lily were waiting with the Invisibility Cloak in hand.

            "Come on! Come on!" James yelled. "They won't dare to follow us up to the castle!"

            "We can't all fit under the cloak!" Sirius screamed in annoyance, as he pressed Remus close to him.

            Sirius was surprised that the thinner boy hadn't passed out yet, but his eyes were wide, and his arms were wrapped tightly around Sirius's neck.

            "Forget the cloak!" Alice called over her shoulder, as she and Frank continued to run.      

            James glanced at Sirius for a moment.

            "You okay?"

            Sirius nodded, and kissed Remus gently on the forehead, trying to keep him from shaking.

            "You all right Evans?" James questioned, calling halfway over his shoulder to Lily who was still on his back.

            "You don't have to squeeze my butt so hard Potter!" Lily yelped.

            "Glad to see you haven't changed." James laughed as he ran.

            It took them around five minutes to make it the castle, where students were roaming all over the halls as though nothing were wrong. 

            "Put this over the two of you," James whispered, handing Sirius the cloak. "We can't let them see Remus."

            Sirius complied, and stood silently as Lily slid off of James's back.

            "We have to get to the Hospital Wing and then see Dumbledore," she whispered, looking scared.

            They didn't answer. Just walked.

                                                            *~~~~~~~~*

            Sirius found himself being woken up by Madam Pomfrey at around noon. He blinked his eyes a few times, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

            "The Headmaster advised that I wake you Black.  It's about Lupin."

            Sirius felt his stomach plunge.

            "He's all right isn't he?"

            "He'll be fine." Madam Pomfrey answered. "Please come with me."

            Sirius followed the nurse, and could feel his heart beating around a mile a minute the entire time. What was up?

            She paused before a curtain, and then drew it back, so Sirius could walk in. Without a word, she shut it behind him.     

            Sirius stared at Remus lying on the bed. He was so pale.... He had dark rings under his eyes, and his chestnut brown hair was tousled all over the pillow.

            His lips parted ever so slightly.

            "Sirius..." he murmured in sleep.

            Suddenly he began to jerk around as though he were in pain. 

            Sirius felt tears press into his eyes. His Moony was having a nightmare.

            "Remy," he whispered, smoothing Remus's hair out of his eyes.

            Remus relaxed under his touch. A small smile danced across his lips for the briefest second. 

            Then his body jerked forward, and he cried out in pain.            

            "Remus." Sirius spoke, leaning over the bed. "Wake up."

            He tried to remain calm, but tears were pouring down Moony's bruised eyes in his sleep.

            "NOOO!" Remus suddenly screamed.

            Sirius grabbed Remus's flailing arms, and pressed them down to the bed.

            "Wake up!"

            Remus's eyes shot open.

            "Siri..." he breathed.

            "Remy..." Sirius bent over and lightly kissed Remus.

            He felt the other boy sigh, and relax.  

            Sirius broke the kiss, and began to stroke Remus's face.

            "Are you all right love?" he questioned, sitting down next to the bed, and resting his head on the sheets.            

            Remus rested a pale hand on Sirius's head, and nodded.

            "I'm sorry." Sirius whispered, closing his eyes under Remus's touch. "I've been a jerk."

            Remus smiled again, but his eyes told Sirius he was forgiven.

            "Why do you put up with me Moony?" Sirius whispered as he felt sleep pressing again his eyes.

            "I don't know Padfoot..." Remus giggled. "Don't sleep there, you'll fall off the chair."

            "Where should I sleep then?" Sirius asked, opening one eye.

            Remus slid over in his bed, making room. Sirius slipped under the sheets, and wrapped his arms around the werewolf's waist, and tucked his chin into Remus's shoulder.

            "Love you..."

                                                            *~~~~~~~~~~~~*     

            James smiled slightly when he walked in and saw two of his best friends cuddled closely together.

            "They really love each other, don't they?" a voice suddenly whispered from behind him.

            James turned and saw Lily a few feet behind him.

            "They have a kind of love that's like impossible to break, not ordinary stuff, you know? I kind of envy them..." James spoke quietly, laughing a bit.

            Lily studied James's silently as he spoke. This was a new side of him that she had never seen before, and she had a feeling he didn't reveal it very often... She wanted to say something to him, something that would mark the moment as important, but she didn't know what to say...

            "The Headmaster wants to talk to us after Lupin and Black wake up." a voice suddenly spoke, shattering the moment.

            Lily felt a little relieved, but... disappointed too.

            Alice was standing in the doorway, wrapped in a few bandages, watching them.

            Lily nodded, and turned back to her friend, leaving James behind. That was where he belonged... wasn't it?

                                                *~~~~~~~~~~~~*

            Three hours later, seven students were seated before the Headmaster's desk, beaten, somewhat scared, sore, and silent.

            Peter had come up to the school a bit later, looking just as banged up as the rest of them.  Peter had told them that he hadn't gotten to see Remus when he went to check on him, some Death Eaters had been waiting for him, and locked him in a closet.

            Dumbledore sat before them, looking very grave.

            "What has happened tonight will probably change the rest of your lives, I do hope you seven realize this," was the first thing he said to them.

            They remained quiet, not meeting his eyes or any of the other's. Remus and Sirius seemed to be the only two with in contact of another person. Remus was cuddled up into Sirius's lap, and their hands were laced tightly together as though fused.

            "Tonight Lord Voldemort requested that three of your numbers join him and his quest, and miraculous all seven of you are now sitting in front of me, alive and able to tell the tale of what has happened to you," Dumbledore sighed. "Unfortunately, he is not one to give up when he wants something.  And thought I am most regretful of this decision that I have come to, I am positive it is the best one for the situation. You must understand that no underage wizards have been allowed to join as of now, but I think that we will have to make an exception in the case of you seven."

            They were all staring at the Headmaster now.

            "There is a group that is currently fighting Voldemort and his Death Eaters, not many know of this group, but... I think that under the circumstances you seven should join the group. You will be protected by it, and as I'm sure you're going to want to pitch in your efforts to the war, you'll be able to do that also. The group I'm speaking of is called the Order of the Phoenix."

                                                *~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

            They all came out of the room, their heads spinning slightly with all the information they had received.

            "Wow," James finally said, with a weak grin.

            "Yeah," Sirius replied.

                                                *~~~~~~~~~~~~*

            The rest of the year was very quiet for most of the school. Must to the shock of the majority of the school, that Marauders did not pull one of their infamous pranks on the Slytherins for an end of year celebration.

            In fact of the Marauders didn't seem to pull any pranks at all. 

            The most anyone heard of the four for the year was a rumor that Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had gotten back together.

            It was the second biggest rumor that circulated through the school.

            The first was that Lord Voldemort was becoming more and more powerful and that students from the school were starting to join him...


	13. Year Six, Part One

**Thanks To:**

**Minossi**

**Chloe-Wagner**

**Stigmatized – **Hee, I'm glad I didn't go die on you guys. XD

Moony-Black 

**Shiroiryu144**

**CCCHut81**

**Daellyra -  **I'm totally with you sweetie! SIRIUS IS NOT GONE…::breaks down sobbing::

**Arathin  - **Are you an Oh! My Goddess manga or anime fan? Or both? ^_^

Hopeless-amore 

**Rena Lupin**

_Sirius,_

_ I want to see you this summer, and I don't care what I have to do to see you.  I love you._

_            -Remy_

_            Siri,_

_            How are you love? Did you get my last owl? Sorry if I seemed too bossy in it, but I really do love you._

_            -Remy_

_            Siri?_

_            -Remy_

_            James,_

_            Are you getting answers from Sirius?_

_            -Remus_

_            James,_

_            I know you're getting my owls, your parents aren't stopping them, and if they were, they would at least write back to me. Have I done something wrong?_

_            -Remus_

_            James,_

_            Are you okay?_

_            -Remus_

_            Peter,_

_            Have you gotten owls from either Sirius or James this summer?_

_            -Remus_

_            Peter,_

_            Are you okay?_

_            -Remus_

_            Remy,_

_            Sirius-fine. My house._

_            -James_

Remus was surprised when he found out that Sirius was at James's house. Why wouldn't they invite him also? He felt slightly hurt as though the three of them were disinclining him.

            He stared at the ceiling in his room, feeling lost. What could James and Sirius be doing that they could only write one four letter note to him?

            Remus felt his stomach plunge sickeningly, but he knew that James liked Lily, and Sirius would never do that to him... right?

            His owl suddenly flew into the room, and landed on his stomach.

            "How are you sweetheart?" he whispered, brushing his fingers through her wings. "Sorry I've been making you deliver all those dumb notes."

            She hooted softly as though trying to console him, and then stuck out her leg. Remus was shocked to see a note there.

            "Thank you Artemis," he smiled at her, as she flew over to her perch.

            Remus tore the letter open, excitedly, and was surprised to see an unfamiliar sprawl.

            _Dear Moony,_

_            I'm terribly sorry about the fact that you haven't been receiving very many notes from Prongs and Padfoot this holiday, they've been complaining non-stop to me about it.  I agreed with them finally though that I would write to you and explain to you what's been occurring over the summer._

_            Padfoot went home to find things even more tense, and got into another row with his parents, though this one ended a little differently.  It appears that his parents wanted him to become a Death Eater. (I'm trusting the fact that you're not going to reveal anything you read in here, and destroy this letter immediately afterwards. This is the reason I'm writing with your other names, which were provided to me by Prongs and Padfoot.)  Anyway, Padfoot refused of course, and that made his parents terribly angry, and they threatened to disown him. He basically said, 'Go ahead, have a blast.'   His mother did. In fact she threw several blasts at him, before he was able to escape the house._

_            He spent the next few nights on the streets, I'm afraid. He didn't get to take nearly any of his things.  The Headmaster found him luckily though, and asked us if we would take him in for a while. Of course we did with open arms._

_            Not very many people know that Padfoot is with us, and we have to be careful about who we tell, since his parents will no doubt start looking for him soon. Probably not to bring him back, but to kill him unfortunately.  He has no doubt been disowned, but he knows many of his family's secrets, which makes him a dangerous enemy to his line._

_            I was surprised at the fact that they didn't tell you earlier to be honest, even though I did make them swear that they wouldn't tell _anyone. _I think Prongs and Padfoot are finally starting to realize how serious of a situation they are in, and I hope that you realize that also Moony._

_            But on a less serious note, we would love for you to spend the remainder of the summer here also.  It must have been difficult for you not knowing if/where Padfoot and Prongs were, and we hope to make that up to you.  Please send your answer by owl post, and I'll come and pick you up as soon as possible._

_            -Prongs's Father_

_            (I need to get a nickname also.)_

Remus felt shocked.

            No wonder he had gotten only one note the entire summer.

            And then the second thought hit him

            _He could see Sirius._

Remus jumped off his bed, startling Artemis and scrambled about the room looking for ink, a quill, and parchment.

            _Dear Prongs's Father,_

_            I sincerely thank you for your information and invitation and would love to be able to spend the remainder of the summer at your home. You may come to pick me up at your convenience I will be ready._

_            -Moony_

_                                                            *~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_

Remus felt wonderful as he entered the Potter's house. James's father had come to pick him up almost less then an hour after he had written his note.  

            Suddenly something flew across the kitchen, and tackled Remus, sending him sprawling to the floor.

            "Remy!" Sirius cried, as he latched onto Remus on the ground.

            James followed behind, laughing a little. 

            "ImissedyouImissedyou, OH MY GOD, I MISSED YOU!" Sirius yelped, as he began to kiss Remus.

            Remus was giggling uncontrollably on the floor.

            "I missed you too, Siri," he replied, as he tried to push him off.

            James was gathering up Remus's things, shaking his head slightly.

            "Well, Sirius has invented a new disease." he spoke, trying to sound serious. "It's called 'Remus Withdrawl.' Symptoms are whining without stop, looking as though you just found out the world is being destroyed, and being horny as hell."

            Remus laughed from where he was being molested under Sirius. 

            Sirius finally got up, and Remus was shocked to see how much taller his lover had grown. He had lost some of his boyish features, and Remus couldn't help but stare.

            Sirius was.... sexy. There was no other word for it.

            Sirius grinned at seeing Remus's expression, as he helped him to his feet.

                                                *~~~~~~~~~~~*

            James grinned at the prospect of a great day.

            He had his broom over his shoulder, and was waiting for Sirius and Remus to stop snogging in the basement, where they had gone to get their brooms out of the cupboard.

            The Seeker balanced the Snitch in his hands for a moment, and then heard Remus 'OH!' very loudly from somewhere in the house. James laughed and closed his hand over the Snitch.  He shut his eyes for a moment also, thinking. They were going into sixth year already, new challenges rushing to meet them.  James felt a little despair creep into his heart as he thought of the biggest challenge of all: The Dark Lord.  

            It wasn't fair, was James could think. Sirius wanted for the fact that he could perform difficult spells, and was a pureblood... Well, Sirius may not be a target anymore since he had been disowned, or so James hoped. But that didn't change the fact, that Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter's faces would always be known to the Dark Lord.

            But the Marauders had to survive through it... right?

            James's thoughts were broke apart, as he heard Sirius and Remus appear back outside. He turned, feeling strange as though he were seeing his friends for the first time. They looked different from when he had first me them. Sirius had grown much taller; his frame was built, but rather lean.  His skin was tanned from the sun, and his hair was tied back. He wore the earring that Remus had gotten for him at that well-remembered Christmas. 

            Remus was a head shorter then Sirius, his chestnut hair mussed from the snogging. His eyes were gentle and liquidy.  His build was thin and he had a more feminine look to him then Sirius.

            "Earth to Jamie," Sirius grinned, waving at him. "Stop checking me out. Though I know I must look irresistible,"

            "Sorry," James whispered. "Hey, I got better idea then Quidditch."

            "James is dying!" Sirius suddenly yelped. "Remus, hurry, go get the doctors, James just said there was something _other _then Quidditch he'd rather be doing."

            Remus looped his arm in Sirius's, and smiled.

            "Stop teasing Jamie." Remus said sweetly. "What's your idea Prongs?"

            "I think we should do some kind of promise thinger..." James replied, the idea sounding juvenile to even him.

            "You mean like blood brothers?" Sirius asked with a frown on his face.

            "Yeah, something like that." Jame answered.

            Remus looked thoughtful for a moment.

            "There is a potion, where if we combine our blood, we can look into each other's hearts, minds, thoughts, and... soul." Remus explained. "It's difficult, but you two could probably figure out how to do it.  But we wouldn't be able to hide anything from each other."

            The trio looked at each other for a moment, and then James nodded.

            "I think I'd like it. I don't want to hide from you guys. It would be interesting."

            "It could be dangerous." Remus warned. "We would know _everything _ about each other.  No emotion would be hidden."

            "I think we should do it," Sirius whispered, taking Remus's hand.

            "I'll go get the book then." Remus responded, turning towards the house.

            Sirius cracked his knuckles and grinned at James.

            "Challenges are what you and I live for, eh?"

            James stared at him for a moment, surprised by his wore usage when Remus came running back towards them.

             "Are we going to get in trouble this?" Sirius asked, as he took the book into his hands.

            "I don't think so..." Remus answered. "There's really no magic use involved. Just brewing and finding things, and then stirring them together. I think it's because there's no harm involved. It either works or it doesn't. You brew the ingredients together to open your minds, then you combine your blood together to connect your minds to the others, and then if you really trust the other it works. If not, you just got a nice little smelling drink, and a few pricks on your fingers."

            Remus shrugged.

            "Okay..." James replied, reading over Sirius's shoulder. "Oh wow, none of this stuff will even be hard to find."

            An hour later, the three were sitting in a small grove of trees in James's backyard, with their potion brewing. Sirius had his pocketknife out and was stabbing at each of his fingers.

            "Are you sure you have to prick every finger Remy?" Sirius questioned, as he watched a small trail of blood go down his hand.

            "Yes," Remus replied, taking the knife from Sirius.

            He winced slightly, and then handed the knife to James.

            "Now what?" Prongs asked after he finished.

            "Press your fingertips to our's," 

            The boys pressed their bloody fingertips together.

            "You guys don't have some funky disease I should know about, right?" Sirius asked with a laugh.

            "Shh!" Remus and James hissed together.

            "Sorry, sorry, I was just joking." Sirius huffed and then shut his eyes.

            They sat like the for a moment, and then James felt a peculiar feeling start to build up in his stomach. He felt as though he was leaving his body or something strange... Then a new flood of emotions hit him.

            Sirius and Remus were feeling the same way, as though they had suddenly been transformed into a new person. They could feel the other's emotions, and see the other's memories in their mind's eye.

            How much Sirius loved Remus...

            How the wound from the Snape incident was still tender...

            How terrified Remus was on the night they were attacked...

            How he hated Lucius Malfoy...

            How James loved flying...

            How hurt he was by the hostility Lily displayed towards him...

            Then a memory hit them hard together, sending a sharp pain through each of their stomachs.

            _It was dark as the child ran through the night. The full moon guided him through the forest, along the winding path.  His heart was beating fast as he small legs pumped with effort.  His breathing was hard, and sweat ran down his face._

_            "Gally!" he shouted into the still night air._

_            The child paused, holding his hand against his heart, feeling lost._

_            "Gally!" he called again, and then heard a rustle in the bush behind him.                  _

_            He spun and ran into the greenery.   Thorns tore at his delicate skin, but he paid no heed to them._

_            "Gally! Mummy's going to be mad! She told you not to wander off!" the boy yelled._

_            Suddenly he paused, as he spotted something in the clearing ahead._

_            "Gal-"_

_            The word died in the child's mouth as he saw his sister's body lying motionless on the ground. Her eyes were open and unseeing, and the moon was reflected in them.  _

_            The boy was about to scream when he saw the creature that was looming over his twin sister. Blood was on its muzzle, and it was crunching on what seemed to be a bone..._

_            The child stumbled backwards, but the animal was on him in an instant, biting and tearing._

_            He screamed in pain, and then heard voices in the distant, calling his name..._

_            "Remus!"_

The memory broke for the briefest instance, before being followed by another.

            _He squeezed his face through the bars at the top of the stairs, trying to listen._

_            "What are you doing now Sirius?" a taunting voice asked him._

_            Sirius turned and saw that it was only Lucius, so he turned without paying him any heed. He strained his ears to hear what they were talking about. He knew they were discussing him._

_            "-Voldemort is his name." his mother was saying. "He's planning on purifying the wizarding world."_

_            "Really?" Lucius's mother was asking. "Sounds exactly what we've been needing.  What have you been trying to tell Sirius and Regulus?  I'm still trying to explain it to Lucius, the fact that he's a pureblood, and all. It's difficult with how that damn school is trying to make them believe that everyone is equal and all. The faster they kill of the Mudbloods and the Muggles the better."_

_            "Yes... Regulus understands it even though he's very young, I believe, but it's Sirius I'm more worried about."_

_            "Sirius? But isn't he the heir?"_

_            "Yes," Mrs. Black sighed. "He doesn't seem to understand why the others deserve to die."_

_            "Deserve?" Mrs. Malfoy spat. "Because they're Muggles that think that have a right to do magic! What will you do with the boy?"_

_            "Force him to believe, I suppose. After all he is the heir."_

_            Lucius was laughing somewhere from behind Sirius._

_            "What do you want you idiot?" Sirius spun around in anger.      _

_            "Some heir you are, not even thinking like a proper wizard." Lucius taunted. "Why don't you go join the Mudbloods and Muggles?"_

_            "Maybe I will," Sirius threatened._

_            "Your parents would kill you before that. You hold a lot of value as the heir." Lucius commented, his eyes flashing._

_            Sirius smirked, he knew he could lord that over the Malfoy at least. Lucius hadn't been chosen as the heir of his line, where Sirius had._

_            "You may be the heir of your line, Sirius, but you will never truly understand it or enjoy it." Lucius hissed._

_            "If that means understanding why people should die, that's fine with me." Sirius replied coolly._

_            "You just wait Sirius, you'll get yours one day." Lucius spoke, as he grabbed Sirius's long hair, and punched him firmly across the face._

The memory faded away as another took its place.

            _James lay on his back, staring at the stars, with Lily curled next to him.  _

_            "What do you want to do when you get out of school?" he whispered softly._

_            "Me?" Lily asked. "Well... I want to have a family I guess. I want to be a mother, and somebody who is wonderful's wife.  And I would like to be a teacher back at the school. I would love to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Silly, huh?"_

_            "Nah," James answered. "You _could _be some famous wizard, but if you just want to be a mother, then that's great too. You'd be amazing at anything you wanted to be."_

_            "Thanks..." Lily replied softly. "What do you want to be?"_

_            "I guess I wouldn't mind being a Quidditch player, but that's not very realistic, eh?" James laughed a little._

_            "No, you're a wonderful flyer." Lily spoke. "It's like your broom becomes one with you, and you can do whatever you wish. A lot of people would give up all their gold to fly as well as you do."_

_            "Stop you're making me blush," James teased._

_            They grew quiet for a moment, and then James leaned forward to kiss Lily. She froze, and then accepted the kiss._

_            They remained like for a few seconds, and then Lily broke it off, and jumped to her feet._

_            "Lily!" James called._

_            "I'm sorry, but I.... I can't. Not here, with you..."_

_            James watched with a broken heart as she sped off into the darkness._

The memories and emotions ended, and when Remus opened his eyes, he was surprised to see there were tears in them.

            The other two sat up, and they just stared at each other for a long time.


	14. Year Six, Part Two

Uberly Thanks To:

**Hopeless-amore – **I think that would be too cool if J.K. did a prequel! 'Cept then my fic would become a big lie, rofl, rofl. Anyway, I don't think that Peter would go in for the spell thing that Remus, James, and Sirius did, since he already betrayed them, and they would be able to see that.

Momiji-Usagi – Ahh! I must go find cure for this new withdrawl… 

**Shannon – **Oooh, I hope Future Legends ranks up there with Chinese Food. That would be cool.

**Moony-Black  - **They're not connected at all anymore. It was only while the spell was taking place. ^_^  It would make the fic a lot less angsty if they were connected all the time!~ ((Hee, you'll see what I mean when you get to the end of this chapter.)) As for the memories, it really doesn't matter when they took place, I just wanted the boys to get more closer, etc. 

**Liver Bezard –**Hee, hee I'm glad you enjoyed the fic!~

Chloe-Wagner 

**Stigmatized – **Candy floss… rofl, rofl I luff that, can I use that somewhere later on in the story?  And I'm glad to see that I'm not dead also. ^_^ I wouldn't be able to see how this turns out then.

**Gohan-Hugger – **Um… Did you mean 'creepy' or 'crappy'? Rofl, rofl. XD

**I KNOW WHERE I LIVE. FRAN AND TOM DO TOO (KATE) ** - OF COURSE THEY ARE SEXEH BIATCHES! :: grabs her Siri and Remy::

CCCHut81 

**Red-eyed-rose**

**Monica-Chan **– Interesting idea… rofl, rofl I'd be too lazy to write it though.

**Shiroiryu144 – **Ooh, sankyuu! That is a lot of what I was shooting for with the memory thinger.

Mrs. YamiYugi 

**Arathin – **Jeez, I feel embarrassed and stupid now. I hope you don't feel insulted or anything. ^^;; :: hands you Remy and Siri plushies to make up for being a stupid baka::

ROTTEN POTATO CHIP INUDER YOUR BED AKA MW KNOWS WHERE ME LIVES (KATE!)

**Rena Lupin**

The rest of the summer passed without much event. Mr. and Mrs. Potter couldn't help but notice that the boys had grown really quiet. James had taken to long flights and come back hours later, sadness shining in his eyes. Remus and Sirius didn't seem to want to be separated from each other.  They would get antsy if the other was out their sight for more then ten minutes.

            Meanwhile the daily news was getting more and more terrifying. People were disappearing more quickly then ever.  People that had been seen one day were gone the next. Death Eater's number was increasing rapidly.

            To the Marauder's that threat seemed to grow closer and closer each day. Friends of the Potter's had disappeared now also. And then came the news that Sirius's little brother Regulus had been killed.

            Sirius had taken the news calmly, but Remus knew that despite the fact that no love had been lost between the two brothers, Sirius cared for his brother deep down. It was the fact that they had shared the same problems with their parents, the same battle of having the responsibility of being a pure blood, even if Regulus had chosen a different path from Sirius.

            Remus sighed as he curled up next to Sirius.

            "How are you?" he asked softly, as he ran his thin fingers through Sirius's hair. It was getting too long; Sirius had stopped cutting it over the summer and just tied it back.

            Sirius didn't bother opening his eyes.  It was dark, and he already knew that it was Remus.

            He rolled over onto his back, so that Remus could rest on his chest.

            "I'm tired," Sirius answered, as Remus climbed on top of him.

            They were silent for a moment, as Remus studied Sirius's face. Softly he traced his fingers under Sirius's eyes, down underneath his nose and then lingered on his lips.

            "Siri..." Remus whispered and then started to pull his hand away, thinking that Sirius had fallen asleep.

            Suddenly Sirius grabbed Remus's hand, and brought it back down to his lips, and began to kiss his fingers. Remus watched him for a few moments, and then was surprised to see that Sirius had started crying.

            "Siri?" Remus squeaked in a small voice. "What's the matter?"

            He was a bit surprised to see that Sirius was crying. He almost never cried. 

            Sirius opened his eyes, and looked at Remus.

            "Sorry Remy, I'm being stupid." he answered, faking a smile.

            Sirius sat up, bringing Remus into his lap, and holding him close. Suddenly he started sobbing, unable to hold back his tears.

            "Sirius..." Remus whispered, his heart breaking for his love.  

            He turned and began to kiss away the tears.

            "Tell me what's wrong."

            "What if I could have saved him?" Sirius cried.

            "Oh Siri..." Remus spoke quietly, embracing Sirius.

            "What if I could have stopped him from becoming a Death Eater?"

            Remus cupped Sirius's face in his hands.

            "It was his choice. You don't know that even if you had stayed he wouldn't have joined."

            Sirius took a deep breath, ran his fingers through his head, and gained control of himself again.

            "It's just so cruel. The mission he was assigned, and decided not to do... The one he was killed because of... It was to kill me."

            Remus hugged Sirius tightly, as though trying to protect him from the evils of the world.

            They stayed like that for a long time, trying to get as close as they possibly could to the other.

            Remus was half asleep when Sirius suddenly spoke again.

            "Remy... I love you.  I know I say that a lot, but I really, truly mean it."  Sirius whispered into the night.

            "I love you too Siri," Remus replied, not sure what Sirius was getting at.

            Sirius hesitated for a moment.

            "My uncle, one of the ones that likes me,"

            Remus laughed softly.

            "Yeah, yeah. Anyway, he's given me quite a bit of money. I'm going to buy a flat with it.  I can't leave on the Potter's generosity forever, after all... I want you to move in with me. Will you?"

            Sirius held his breath for a moment waiting for Remus's answer.

            "Siri, I've never felt so safe with somebody as I've felt with you... I want to move in with you... But... I want to give you something else... For your birthday, I want to give you me..."

            Sirius felt his heart leap a little in surprise as he registered Remus's meaning.

            "Remus, you don't have to if you don't want to. I don't want to pressure you..." Sirius answered.  "I mean, hell yeah, I'd love to... But I want to wait until you're ready."

            "You're my soul mate... The one I'm meant to be with. I'm sure of it." Remus replied. "I want you to be my mate forever..." 

            Sirius kissed the top of Remus's forehead gently.

            "That sounds so beautiful... To be mates forever."

                                                            *~~~~~~~~~*

            James grinned as he watched Remus and Sirius head out of the house. They were going down to check out the flat that Sirius had bought, but he had sensed that something else was up also.  He had a feeling that the two of them were going to come back as a lot more then just boyfriends.

            Silently, he turned back to the letter he was writing to a certain girl, and wished his friends the best of luck.

                                                            *~~~~~~~~~*

            The school term started on one of the most beautiful days of the year.  The sun shone brightly as the Hogwarts students began to pour onto the train.

            Remus and Sirius followed James to their compartment, where Peter was waiting for them, and to their surprise, Lily Evans.

            "I came to meet up with Remus," she smiled nervously as though afraid to get in the Marauder's compartments.

            Sirius reluctantly released Remus's hand, not putting up a fight this year.

            "See you soon love..." he whispered, and took a seat next to Peter.

            Lily and James stared at each other for a moment, and then Lily pressed a letter into James's hand, making sure that it wasn't noticed by any of the other Marauders.

            James stared after her, as she and Remus disappeared into another compartment.

            He hardly waited another second, before ripping open the letter.

            _James,_

_            I love you too. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it, but... I don't know. I'm scared of everything that is happening to be honest. It's all happening very quickly._

_            I know that you're probably tired of waiting for me, but I want to keep our relationship quiet for a little while, all right? It's not that embarrassed that I love you, it's just that I don't want to attract any extra attention this year._

_            Forever yours,_

_            Lily_

            James smiled softly. 

                                                *~~~~~~~~~*

            "You two... didn't you?" Remus whispered quietly, as he walked down the hall after Lily.

            Lily's face burned red for a moment, and then she nodded.

            "Please don't tell anybody Remus. I'm just not ready yet." she wrung her hands nervously.

            "No problem Lily," Remus grinned. "And congrats."

            Lily stared at him for a moment, and then smiled a little.

            "I'm happy..." Lily whispered. "But now I'm scared that something might happen to James..."

            Remus squeezed her shoulder lightly.

            "I feel the same way about Sirius. But... I can't just keep him in a little box and keep him from living, you know? That would destroy his soul, even if it would keep him safe from physical harm. That's why you have to worship every moment you can have with them, and hold them as if it's the last time you're holding them, because you never know when you may never see them again."

            Lily felt sorrow wash through her as she saw the expression that grew in Remus's eyes.

            "I'm sorry," he answered, looking up and smiling sadly. "I didn't mean to depress you."

            "No..." Lily trailed off. "I love James.  I'm going to make sure that we get as much as we can out of our relationship."

                                                *~~~~~~~~~~*

            Their sixth year went on without much event.  The Marauders tortured the rest of the school, and attended the Order meetings. There wasn't much they could do honestly, due to the fact that all of them with the exception of Frank were underage.

            James won the Quidditch Cup for the Gryffindor team yet again, and blew Lily and his secret, when he jumped off his broom in front of the entire school, and gave her a breath-taking-eye-bulging-crowd-gasping kiss, with the Snitch still in his hand.  Lily had blushed profusely for the next week whenever anyone stopped her in the hall and asked her if she was going out with James Potter.

            The night of that Quidditch Party, Frank surprised the entire Gryffindor tower with yet two more surprising announcements. The first was that he was passing on his Captain Status to James. James nearly fainted in shock, and it took all three of the Marauders to support him.

            Longbottom didn't even waste another second, as he went down on a knee in front of Alice.             The entire room grew silent.

            "Alice, love, I know I'm not the brightest person, and I know I can be an idiot sometimes. I know I annoy you beyond all belief sometimes, and you probably deserve to bash me in the head with a bludger a few times."

            There were a few giggles here.

            "But that doesn't change the fact that I love you Alice, and I would do anything I could to make sure that you never have to feel an ounce of pain and that you always get what you deserve-the best.  That's why... Will you marry me Alice?"

            Alice had tears in her eyes by this point, and they were starting to stream down her face.

            "Look what you've done Frank! You're making sure she never gets a decent boyfriend again!" Sirius called.

            The room broke into laughter, and Alice threw her arms around Frank, laughing also.

            "I love you Frank," she half laughed, half cried. "Of course I'll marry you! But you better let me take you up on that bludger thing first!"

            The room roared with laughter.

            "I hate to see you what your wedding night is going to be like Frank!" James called from where he and Lily were embracing.

            Sirius smiled down at Remus and kissed him gently on the cheek.

            Peter was standing behind them smiling softly, also.

            "Ahh, come here Peter, you need some good loving also!" Sirius called, grabbing a protesting Peter and sandwiching him between Remus and himself.

            "I wouldn't mind being there on Frank and Alice's wedding night, it would be Sirius and Remus's I would be scared to go to!" somebody called out from the crowd.

            "Hey, hey anyone is allowed to join in our wedding night! I swear Remy doesn't bite too much." Sirius called into the crowd. "Eh, Remy?" he winked, kissing a blushing Remus.

            "You two _are _getting married then?" somebody else questioned.

            Everyone turned to stare at Black and Lupin.

            "Hahaha," Sirius laughed softly into Remus's ear. "We don't really have to, but we could just to piss off my parents, and make everything final and good legally."

            Remus burst into laughter, and then grabbed Sirius roughly by the back of the head and gave him a good surprising tongue-down-your-threat-don't-let-go-until-you-can't-breath kiss.

            There were whistles from the surrounding crowd.

            "I'm hoping that would be a yes!" Sirius grinned, breathing a little harder as the kiss broke.

            "Of course it is..." Remus smiled, his eyes dancing with light.

                                                *~~~~~~~~~*

            Remus blinked tiredly as James stood over him.

            "Remy, there's been an emergency Order meeting called," James whispered. "Peter and Sirius are already in the Headmaster's Office."

            "Is everything okay?" Remus questioned as he struggled to find a pair of pants.

            Everything was packed away due to the fact that they were leaving tomorrow.

            "I'm guessing not," James replied as he patiently waited.

            When they entered the room, Dumbledore was pacing his office looking crestfallen.  Hagrid was standing by the window, looking a bit bruised and bloodied.

            Lily went to James as he entered the room, and he embraced him tightly.

            "Good, good you're here." Dumbledore nodded as they entered. "I'm afraid I have some bad news... There were quite a few attacks this night.  Our spy informed us beforehand, and we were able to send a few Order members to try and prevent the attacks."

            "Wait, we have a spy?" Sirius questioned, his eyebrow rising a bit.

            Dumbledore sighed.

            "I was hoping I could tell you under better terms, but I guess tonight will have to do. Severus Snape is a spy for the Order."

            Remus felt Sirius tense next to him.

            "He warned us in time that we were able to save your mother, Frank. I'm afraid your father was injured though... He should recover soon though.  Hagrid was one of the Order members that went down to your home, so he can give you more information if you desire it."

            Hagrid nodded towards Frank.

            "And your sister Lily, we were able to save her...Alice, your parents were both slightly injured, but should be out of Mungo's by next week. Remus your parents were saved without a scratch. But I'm afraid that many, many people were killed tonight...Both your parents were killed tonight, James, Lily."

            Lily's legs went out from underneath her, and only James saved her from hitting the floor.

            Sirius's hands flew to his head, feeling crushed that the two people that had been better to him then his real parents were gone. Remus started crying next to Sirius. He hadn't been quite as close, but he had still loved James's parents.

            Lily began to sob, and James brought her close to him.

            "Voldemort left a final message for each of you... It was a warning stating that if you didn't join him now your lives would be next." Dumbledore concluded.

            He stared at them calmly, pain in his eyes.

            "Never," James said, his voice breaking. "I'll never join that bastard."

            Peter looked down from where he was sitting.

            "I also regret to inform you that it appears that we have a traitor in our midst. Somebody has been passing information to Lord Voldemort lately..." Dumbledore spoke with great sadness in his voice. "I do not understand why someone would betray their friends rather then to look them for strength... Alas Severus can not find who it is... You are free to stay here for the night, or you may go back to your dorms... Sirius, am I correct in thinking that you and Remus will take Lily and James into your home for this summer?"

            "Of course we will," Sirius nodded, squeezing James's shoulder.

            "Thank you," James whispered in a hoarse voice.

            "What about my sister, Petunia?" Lily asked, her voice shaking.

            "It seems that she was already planning on moving in her with her fiancé," Dumbledore nodded sympathetically at Lily.

            Remus and Sirius turned to leave the room, with Peter following in toe.

            When they were safely outside the Headmaster's office, Peter grabbed Sirius's arm.

            "May I have a word please, Sirius?"

            Sirius looked from Remus to Peter, and then nodded.

            "We'll be up in a moment love," Sirius said to Remus, and released his hand.   

            Remus looked lost for a moment, but then continued up the hall.

            Peter licked his lips nervously as he stood in front of Sirius.

            "I think I know who the spy is, Sirius,"

            "Snape of course." Sirius hissed in contempt. "As if he would really turn to our side. He probably set the whole thing up!"

            "No, Sirius, hear me out on this, dear friend," Peter continued. "I think Remus may be the spy."

            Sirius felt shock wash over his entire body. His Remus? His lover? His boyfr- no, his fiance?

            "That can't be Peter." Sirius hissed, and then went to turn away.       

            "That night last year," Peter was talking quickly now. "When I went up to check on Remus, when he was still in his werewolf form, he attacked me when I was a rat.  _You know he keeps his sanity when one of us is there Sirius! _Why would he attack a rat even if he were in his werewolf frame of mind? When I woke I was locked up with the Death Eaters watching over me. I... I think Remus attacked me because he was helping out the Death Eaters. Then he acted as though he was a captive to get you to join..."

            Sirius stared at Peter, his body going numb.

            "And tonight, almost everyone else has had somebody threatened... My mother a few years ago was threatened... Your brother was killed this last summer... Frank's father... Alice's parents, Lily and James's parents are both dead! But Remus... nobody of his was harmed, were they?" Peter waited for Sirius's answer.

            "But he... he doesn't have the..." Sirius touched his arm.

            "If he had the dark arts, he would have ways of hiding it, would he not?" Peter asked. "Just think about what I've said Sirius. And be careful this summer. I don't want anything happening to you, or Lily, or James, or even Remus for that matter even if he is the spy."

            Sirius nodded weakly, his head spinning.


	15. Summer

Hahaha, I must say, Peter has a group of S/R Shippers coming after him with torches and pitchforks.

Peter: *_*;;

**In Other News… Angel Dreamseer's New Project: **I'm in a Harry Potter Slash RP on LiveJournal community, I have to say it is one of the coolest things I've ever done! I'm rping Remy. ::giggles:: He hasn't gotten with anybody yet, but some kids in the community want him to get with Lockhart. ^^;; ((Sirius isn't back yet, he's going to be resurrected on Halloween.)) Anyway, if anyone wants to check it on LiveJournal, the community name is called rp_slash  and my personal Remy journal is werewolf_tears.

But anyway, thanks to:

**Spirit3 – **Ahh thankies. ^_^ I think my ego took a nice little boost there, lol.

**Lone-Wolf-87 **– Well I am an odd little girl. ^_^

**Almost-Perfect  - **Ahh, thankies sweetie.

**Drama-queen8- **S/R Shippers rock my world!~ Welcome to the story, btw. ^_^

LadyLilyPotter 

Rena Lupin 

**Monica-Chan – **Take a deep breath sweetie. ^_^

** o0o- Sirius –o0o - **::hugglez her Siri::  He's veruu confused right now…

**alana chantelune – **Rar, so angry.

**Arathin **– Oooh, Slytherin scarf… ::wraps purring Remy and Siri plushies in it::

**WingsoftheDragon aka Minossi – **Oooh, another angry-Peter-Hater!~

**Gohan Hugger –** Of course slash is wonderful… :: purrs happily::

**Moony-Black –** No!~ Definitely, not going to break up again. @_@;; Too much trauma in their relationship honestly… I should just be nice and give them a happy ending… But what fun would that be? 

Stigmatized 

**Chloe-Wagner **– I think I'm gonna put a weird little twist in their "marriage" thing that everyone is going to kill me for, rofl rofl.

Princess-Anime 

**Loupetchien**

**Shannon**

            "Sirius, are you okay?" Peter asked, his brows knitted in worry.

            "I just need some...some... time to think..." Sirius replied in a daze.

            Sirius stumbled back to the dorm room, gripping his head, disbelief overcoming his body.  His heart hurt. It hurt so bad.   Remus...betray?

            _'No, No, No. Remus didn't. Wouldn't. Couldn't."_

            Sirius didn't make it all the way to the dorm, he fell outside it, gripping his head in between in his knees, his eyes burning with tears.

            "He couldn't. The spell." Sirius said out loud, as though as though trying to convince.

            _'Ahh, but it was a spell Remus found...' _a nasty little voice in the back of his head spoke. _'But why would he mate with me this year if he was a traitor...? To gain my trust...? NO! REMUS IS NOT THE TRAITOR.'_

Sirius choked back a sob.

            _'But what about the kiss with Severus Snape...? If it's  true that Snape is a spy now... He was a Death Eater then...'_

Sirius banged his head hard across the wall, sobs embracing his body.  

            Why would Peter lie to him?

            Why would Remus lie to him?

            Why were James's parents dead?

            "Sirius..." a gentle voice suddenly questioned.

            Sirius looked up, and saw Remus standing over him, his eyes looking sad.

            "Oh Sirius..." Remus whispered, dropped to his knees as he saw the tears glistening in his lover's eyes.

            Remus pulled Sirius to him.

            "I don't understand..." Sirius cried. "I don't understand why one of them...w-would betray..."

            Remus felt his heart pang in his chest.  This was when Sirius's innocent side shone brightly through. His inability to understand why a friend would turn traitor to his other friends.

            Suddenly there were footsteps from behind, and James and Lily were by them.

            James was still crying,  he fell next to the ground by Sirius and Remus and they embraced him like the brother he was.  Lily stood awkardly for a moment, the tears still streaming down her face also.  Remus opened one of his arms to her in an offer, and she fell into his and James's arms.

            "I love you Jamie, I love you..." Sirius was crying harder then ever now.

            James was lying against Sirius's chest, holding Lily and Remus close to him, as though afraid they would disappear from him.

            "Why does it hurt... Why does it hurt so much?" Lily whimpered, and James brought her closer to him.

            "I wanna go home..." Remus whispered, as Sirius squeezed his hands. "I wanna go home now Sirius..."

            "I wanna go home too Remy..." Sirius murmered. "Let's get packed and we'll ask Dumbledore if we can leave early..."

            Remus stood, and helped Lily to her feet. She dried her eyes, and hugged Remus.

            "Thank you..."

            James and Sirius stood up together, brothers since they were children, and united once more by loss.

            Lily followed the three boys into the dorm, despite that fact that it was the male dorm. And they packed, readying themselves to leave their safest and most dangerous sanctuary.

                                                *~~~~~~~~~~*

            The group reached the flat late in the morning, blinking with exhaustion.  Remus and Sirius guided Lily and James quickly and silently around, showing them where everything was.

            None of them seemed to want to do anything after that. Lily and James lay together on one couch, and Sirius on the other, while Remus made tea.

            Remus served it to the others silently, and then crawled up in Sirius's lap.  Sirius stroked his head gently, as the werewolf began to drift into sleep.

            Lily was curled up against James, who had his arms wrapped around her waist. Her eyes were also beginning to droop heavily, until she was breathing softly fast asleep.

            Sirius looked over at where James was staring at the ceiling.

            "Who do you think it is?" James whispered softly, his voice full of pain.

            Sirius shut his eyes, and breathed hard.

            "Peter thinks it's Remus."

            James looked over at Sirius sharply, his eyes wide with surprise.         

            "_What? _B-b-b... _Why?"_

"Dunno." Sirius replied dully. "He pulled me aside after the meeting to warn me... But Jamie, I don't know what to think now. I love Remy. But I can't see Peter lying to me. But then again... I can't imagine Frank or Alice being the spy either."

            James rubbed his neck, sighing.

            "I don't want to believe it."

            "Me neither."

            "What will you do if..." James hesitated for a moment.

            "If Remy is the spy?" Sirius finished.

            James waited patiently for Sirius's answer.

            "I don't know. I'd rather die then have Remus be the spy."

                                                            *~~~~~~~~*

            When Lily woke, she was tucked into a  bed.  She sat up, running a hand through her hair, and looked around.

            "Sorry, I didn't want to wake you."a voice spoke from nearby.

            Lily looked towards the voice and saw James sitting at the desk, his head resting in his hands.

            Lily silently got out of bed, and wrapped her arms around him.

            "I love you..." she murmered softly.

            "I love you too..." James whispered, looking up at her.

            Lily kissed him gently on the forehead.

            "I've been thinking..." James said quietly.

            Lily smiled, as though about to make a joke, but didn't seeing the serious expression on James's face.

            "This is going to change everything you know..." James sighed. 

            Lily looked at him, studying him with sad eyes.

            "With Voldemort after us... Our entire seventh year will be different. And after that. We'll always be on the run... I won't be able to play Quidditch." James spoke bitterly.

            "James..." Lily whispered sadly.

            "And if you do have your children, they'll be in danger too." James hissed.

            "James..."

            "And we'll always be looking over our shoulders, making sure that there isn't a Death Eater... And never be able to completly trust anybody. Even now, there are fingers pointing in every direction..."

            "James..." Lily repeated, taking his face into her hands. "I want you to be the father of my children. And I want Remy and Siri to be their godparents. And I want to watch you be the best damn seeker that ever flew.  And I want Voldemort to stop taking away the ones I love. I don't want you to lose you to hate and bitterness, James. If I had to choose between having you one day of love and beauty or an entire lifetime of bitterness and hate, I would chose that one day, with the happy and playful James Potter I have come to love with all my heart."

            James smiled up at her, and kissed her gently.

            "You must be the most amazing woman to ever exist..." James grinned. "Did you mean what you said about me being the father of your children?"

            "I want to get to married before that, but yes." Lily smiled happily at him. "Or do you not want to have children and get married to me?"

            "No, no! I'd love to." James said quickly "How many kids do you want to have?"

            Lily looked thoughtful.

            "Three. Two girls and a boy."

            James squeezed her hand.

            "That sounds lovely... I want one of our daughters to be called Lily... After her gorgeous mother."

             Lily laughed, and sat herself in James's lap.        

            "Hey, that's the part where you're supposed to go 'And I want our son's name to be James, after his drop-dead handsome father.'" James teased, ticking Lily.

            "Hmm... Nah, maybe if you're lucky, his middle name will be James. Maybe." Lily stuck out her tongue at him.

            "Sounds like a perfect life... Except, you want Remus and Sirius to be the godparents? That could get a little dangerous..." James spoke, laughing.

                                                            *~~~~~~~~*

            Remus and Sirius were still cuddled up together on the couch.

            Remus suddenly rolled over, and kissed Sirius gently on the nose, and began to kiss at his mouth then, licking his lover's lower lip for entrance.

            "Not now Remy..." Sirius whispered, pushing Remus away.

            Remus blinked for a moment, as he found himself alone on the couch.

            Sirius was standing in front of the mirror in their living room, looking frustrated.

            "Siri...?" Remus whispered, confused.

            Remus stood, and wrapped his arms around Sirius's waist, and kissing his neck.

            "Now now Remus!" Sirius snapped, twisting out of Remus's arms.

            Remus winced, trying to push away the feeling that he was going to cry.

            "What's wrong Sirius? You can't just swim in your pain and misery forever." Remus pointed out angrily.

            "That's not it." Sirius growled back at Remus.

            Remus looked down at his hands, biting on his lip, as Sirius left the room.

            He couldn't help it. A tear fell onto his hand.  Sirius wouldn't even talk to him... What had he done wrong?

            "Remy?" a gentle voice asked.

            He hoped at first that it might have been Sirius, but this voice was distincitly female. It was Lily.

            Remus looked up and faked a smile.

            "Hey Lily, you need anything?"

            "Are you okay sweetie?" she asked with a worried expression.

            "Oh...Umm, yeah. I'm great." Remus lied. Afterall, Lily really didn't need to be burdened with more problems.

            Lily stared at him for a few seconds.

            "Where's Sirius?" she questioned finally.

            "Ah, not sure.  You just missed him." Remus replied, trying to keep his smile steady.

            Lily looked at Remus for a moment.

            "Remus, I know I'm not a Marauder or anything, but please don't be afraid to talk to me, okay?  I promise I won't rip your head off or anything."

            Remus smiled at her.

            "Thank you Lily."

                                                            *~~~~~~~~~~~*

            Remus made dinner worry flooding his brain.  He hadn't seen Sirius since he had left the living room in such a hurry.       

            The werewolf was feeling nervous to say the least.  He didn't see _why _Sirius would storm out of the room.  If he had a problem he would talk to Remus.  And then they would snog.

            Remus suddenly winced as the knife he was using missed its target and came down on his finger.  

            He studied the cut for a moment, and then was about wash it in the sink, when a hand suddenly stopped him and brought the finger into their mouth.

            Remus looked up surprised. But then smiled.  Sirius.

            Sirius looked at him with serious eyes that were full of love.        

            Gently he stepped behind Remus and wrapped his arms around him.

            "I'm sorry I was cross earlier." Sirius whispered. "You didn't deserve it."

            "I love you Siri..." Remus answered quietly as he got back to work.

                                                            *~~~~~~~~~~*

            Sirius had paced his room for hours not sure what to do.  Believe that Remus was the spy and act like he didn't know anything about it? Completely deny the fact that Remus was the spy and act like he didn't know anything about it?  Or believe that Remy was the spy and break up with him and never see him again?

            By the time he was done thinking about all the things he could do, he should do and what he he would have to do, all he accomplished was getting a bad headache.

            Sirius flopped down onto hi- no, their bed.

            And all he could think was that he loved Remus.

            Then he realized something all too clear. Even if Remus was the spy, Sirius wouldn't be able to leave Remus.  He loved him. The end. 

            Remus could feed his heart to Lord Voldemort... but that wouldn't change the fact that Sirius loved him.

            Sirius rolled over and put his hand across his head.

            He would love Remus forever. And that was all he could do.

                                                *~~~~~~~~~~*

            Dinner was oddly nice.  Everyone was acting all lovey-dovey with everyone else, and it seemed too perfect.

            Of course that night was awesome beyond all belief too.


	16. Summer, Part Two

**MIrAcLeZ – **Wow. O_O Chill, lol. I'm glad you like it though.

**Lady Serpentine – **Thanks for the wonderful review chickie, veruu helpful. ^^  

CCCHut81 

**Alexy1**

**Rockstar Girlfriend – **Jeez, lol. Are you okay?

Drama-queen8 

**SiriuslyLupin – **Ahh!~ I luff your name. 

**GohanHugger – **Oooh, nice new word!~

**Miss Moony – **Thanks sweetie!

**Andi-Lynne – **Mm, I think you hit the nail on the head. u_u

Chloe-Wagner 

****

Spirit3 

**Loupetchien**

**Arathin – **You take good care of those plushies and make sure they get to shag every half hour, you hear? XD

Liver Bezard 

**Rena Lupin**

**Little Note: **Special thanks to **Lady Serpentine **(who RPs Lucius in the slash_rp) for pointing out that Lucius Malfoy is actually older then the Marauders and Sevvy. My bad. ^^;;

((A month has passed.))

            Remus sighed contently as he rolled over in the sheets that were covering his body. He felt Sirius's arms tighten around his waist, preventing him from getting up.

            "Mmm... Don't get up today..." Sirius murmured. "Just stay with me."

            "James and Lily are going to want breakfast." Remus protested.       

            "James's woman can get him his own breakfast for once." Sirius grumbled.

            "Sexist jerk." Remus laughed, rolling over and kissing his lover on the nose.

            "Shut up woman." Sirius replied, grinning as he rolled on top of Remus.

            Remus let out a small 'squee' as Sirius began to attack him kisses and gentle touches. Sirius brought his lips to Remus's neck and began to suck there.

            "Sirius..." Remus moaned in pleasure.

            "Yes woman?" Sirius asked, looking at Remus, his eyes dancing with mischief.

            Remus shook his head, and suddenly cried out as Sirius grabbed the erection that he had acquired during their snogging session.

            "Maybe you're not a woman after all..." Sirius giggled as he slid down Remus's body.

            "Come on you two! Today is too nice of a day to stay in the bed!" Sirius and Remus were suddenly interrupted by the yells of their best friend.

            Sirius sat up with a growl.

            "Go away Potter! I'm busy!" Sirius replied.

            "You two aren't allowed to shag all day today!" Lily answered.

            "I don't follow rules." Sirius argued, winking at Remus who was also sitting up.

            "We have to go shopping today to get clothes for Alice's and Frank's wedding." Lily continued.

            "Send them Galleons and sex toys." 

            "SIRIUS BLACK!" Lily yelled in disgust.

            "Sorry, sorry..." Sirius grumbled, as he pulled on a pair of pants. "We're coming."

                                                            *~~~~~~~~~~~~*

            An hour later the group was standing in front of the most expensive robe stores in all of London.

            "I hate this place." Sirius grumbled. "I can't believe you suggested this place James."

            James shrugged as he opened one of the glass doors.

            "I'm sorry, but we don't serve to children." one of the wizards at the door spoke, sniffing a bit as they walked in.

            "I'm James Potter." James said brightly, as though it made up for it. "And this is Sirius Black."

            "Oh." the wizard replied, looking clearly surprised. "Please come in, and tell me if there is anything I can do to help."

            James nodded, and took Lily by the arm into the store.

            "What was that all about?" Remus whispered, as Sirius and him followed Lily and James.

            "This shop is run by an old wizarding family. If you're not a pureblood, they don't let you in." Sirius replied, looking disgusted.

            "Oh..." Remus whispered, looking sad.

            "Don't worry." Sirius said, taking his hand. "You're better then these fools any day."

            "But are you sure you're safe?" Remus questioned, biting his bottom lip.      

            He was still constantly worried that the Black family might try to kill Sirius.

            "Don't worry.  No one is going to attack me in broad daylight. I hope." Sirius said with a wink.

            Remus smiled sadly and put his head on Sirius's shoulder, as they began to browse the robes.

            An hour later, Sirius, James and Remus were all sitting outside the dressing room, looking bored, their new robes sprawled across their laps.(Black for Sirius, dark green for James, and light blue for Remus.) 

            "How long is that chick gonna take?" Sirius quested, stifling a yawn, as they waited for Lily.

            Suddenly she came out.      

            All three of the boy's mouths dropped.

            Lily was wearing dark midnight blue dress robes with silver moons and stars sprawled across the bottom half. The material fit her like a second skin.

            Sirius whistled, as James stood, admiring her.

            "Do you like it?" Lily giggled, twirling.

            "You look... beautiful." James replied softly touching her face.

            Lily smiled at him happily.

            "Come on Remy, let's leave these love birds alone." Sirius teased, pulling Remus to his feet.

            Remus and Sirius stood outside the shop for a few moments, while James and Lily paid for her robes.

            "So what do you want our wedding to be like?" Sirius asked, as he and Remus waited outside the shop.

            Remus looked at him surprised.

            "What?" Sirius questioned.

            "I thought you were joking that night." Remus admitted. "I mean I know you love me and want to be together and all... But an actual wedding?"

            Sirius laughed.

            "I promise I won't make you wear the dress." Sirius smiled evilly. "Unless you want to."

            Remus turned bright red, and shook his head.

            "I don't know what I'd without you Sirius," Remus replied as Sirius wrapped an arm around his waist.

            James and Lily were coming out of the shop, hand in hand, looking very happy.

            Sirius kissed Remus gently.

            "Think about the wedding thing." he whispered, as the four headed down the street.

                                                            *~~~~~~~~~~*

            Frank and Alice's wedding was beautiful.  

            Alice had shed her tomboyish appearance for the day, and looked like a princess.  Even Sirius had to admit it; though he promised her he would blackmail her for years.

            The day was one of the happiest they had experienced in a long while, as everyone celebrated such a wonderful love.

            Sirius, Peter and James were sitting at one of the tables at the reception, with Frank who was looking quite flustered.

            Lily had dragged Remus off somewhere, despite the werewolf's pleas.

            "When are you going to propose?" Sirius asked as James showed off the ring that he had been hiding in his pocket.

            "The night before we go back to school." James answered with a smile. 

            "Hey! Maybe the four of you could do a double wedding." Frank suggested with a grin.

            "No." James and Sirius replied firmly. "That would be waaaaay too weird."

            "You and Remy still getting married then?" Frank laughed, clapping Sirius on the back.

            "Think so..." Sirius answered, not able to hide the blush that crept across his face.

            Sirius looked up, searching for his fiancé, and felt his stomach plunge.  Remus was across the room talking to Snape.

            Peter looked at Sirius pointedly.

                                                *~~~~~~~~~~*

            Remus was surprised when Severus tapped his shoulder.  He left Lily with a group of her friends, and followed the Slytherin to a table in the corner.

            "Hello Severus, how are you?" Remus said brightly, as he took a seat.

            "Fine Remus. And yourself?" Severus replied, as he took a drink.

            "Wonderful." Remus answered happily. "Is there a reason you needed to talk to me?"

            "I'm here on Order business." Severus spoke, lowering his voice a bit.

            "Oh," Remus's eyes grew wide, as he leaned forward to listen.

            "The Dark Lord is now only interested in Lily, James, Alice, and Frank. But, even though you and Black are not targets anymore, the Headmaster wants you to be careful, all right?" 

            Remus nodded, feeling his heart sink. He wished he could protect his friends from the evil that was consuming the world.

            "If you need me for anything, Remus, I'll be here, okay?" Severus suddenly said.

            "Thank you," Remus replied, knowing that the Slytherin was talking strictly business now.  

            He had noticed a change in Snape. He had distanced himself from anybody and everybody, and Remus felt truly bad for him.  But Snape's feelings had clearly changed for the Gryffindor. He ignored any attempt at friendship that Remus threw at him.

            "You'd better go now. Your boyfriend looks as though he might murder me." Severus commented, contempt in his voice.

            Remus looked up and saw Sirius staring at him. His stomach plunged.

                                                *~~~~~~~~*

            "I don't understand what you're so pissed about!" Remus yelled as they entered the flat.

            "He's a Death Eater!" Sirius repeated, sounding exasperated.

            "He's changed!" Remus snapped, throwing his coat on a chair in the kitchen.

            "Go marry him then!" Sirius growled in annoyance as he walked into the living room.

            "All right, all right, chill you two." James interrupted the quarrelling couple.

            Sirius and Remus glared at each other for a moment.

            "I think you're just jealous." Remus said finally. 

            Sirius growled.

            "I'm just cautious unlike some people."

            "He was here on Order business! How can you not trust people in the Order?" Remus hissed.

            "There's a traitor in the Order, remember Remus?" Sirius shouted.

            "Next thing you know, you're going to think I'm the spy!" Remus replied, near tears as he went into their room, slamming the door.

            "Honestly," Lily sighed, as she went to go talk to Remus. "Nobody thinks you're the spy, Remy."            

            James looked at Sirius, whose eyes were filled with guilt.

                                                            *~~~~~~*

            In the middle of the night Remus came out of the room and curled up next to Sirius on the couch.

            "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I just feel like I'm losing my mind with who I am."

            "It's all right... It was my fault." Sirius replied, as he wrapped his arms around Remus.

            And even though they had both apologized and acted as though nothing was wrong, both of them could feel a difference around them that could not be erased.

                                                            *~~~~~~*

            James rocked back and forth, feeling nervous. 

            "James, man, relax." Sirius frowned as he glanced at his best friend.

            It was the night before they were due to go back to school. The flat had been emptied, and suitcases had been packed as the group prepared for their final year at Hogwarts.

            It was Sirius that had suggested (at James's request) that they go out to eat that night.

            Lily and Remus had been finishing the cleaning at the flat, and James and Sirius had gone to Alice and Frank's quickly before heading to the restaurant.

            James and Sirius had arrived a bit early.

            And James was freaking out because he was going to propose to Lily that night.

            Lily and Remus appeared in the shop, and James went from 'omgomgomgomg' nerve mode to 'I-Think-I'm-Going-To-Puke' nerve mode.

            "Chill Jamie." Sirius hissed, as he stood to kiss Remus.

            James stood, and helped Lily into her seat, and she smiled at him.

            "How are Alice and Frank?" she asked as she began to study the menu.

            "I think Alice may kill Frank soon." Sirius said in an exaggerated mournful voice. "Can't stand the man."

            "Really?" Lily questioned, looking surprised.

            "No." James answered with a laugh. "Sirius is teasing you.  They're so in love it's gross to be around them."

            Remus smiled to himself as he placed the menu down.

            "You look happy, love," Sirius said looked up.

            Remus toyed with the ring that he wore around his neck; the one that Sirius had gotten him for that Christmas.

            "I found some old letters you wrote me when we were younger." Remus replied, blushing.

            "You're pleased so easily," Sirius commented with a laugh.

            Remus grinned, as the waiter suddenly appeared to take their orders.

            Dinner went smoothly, aside from the time when Sirius spilt the ice down his shirt, when Remus made a certain comment about 'screaming like a girl while being snogged'.

            When dessert came, James's nerve mode kicked up again though to 'Help-I-Think-I'm-Gonna-Pass-Out'."

            Lily was studying James, trying to figure out what in the world was up with him, when the waiter placed the cake in front of her.

            Her eyes shifted to it, then to James, then suddenly back to the cake.

            Her hand flew quickly to her mouth.

            "James-"

            But James was on one knee, a ring box in his hand, opened to reveal a dazzling ring.

            "Will you?"

            Lily burst into tears, and nodded, unable to muster any words.

            Remus and Sirius smiled happily.

            "Well, how did the idiot propose?" Sirius asked, as he spun the cake around, to see it.

            On it was a picture made of icing. It showed Lily with about a bazillion kids around, looking very pleased, and James being beat up by them.

            Remus laughed as Sirius kissed him on the cheek.


	17. Year Seven

Song is from Cowboy Bebop, and I'll be damned because I can't remember the title. XD But I don't own it.

Thanks to:

Reya Lupin

Liver Beazard

Tina  - Not the end!~

Arathin

Spirit3 – Um. Because it seems to fit his personality better I guess. Remus is the quieter, studious boy, hence he gets bottom. Sirius is reckless, wild, he claims top. 

KATE! – Ahh!~ Please do not kidnap my Siri and Remy! I need them to finish the story!

Andi-Lynne- I still do not know if you get happy or sad ending. I am personally leaning towards a happy ending though. ^^;;

CCCHut81

Monica-Chan

Miraclez

Kelebcarak

Moony-Black

Princess-Anime

Drama-queen8

Loupetchien

BladeWitch DranzerSeer – O_O Updating!~

They were back at school.

            It felt as though they were awakening from their dream of perfection.  The horrors that had occurred at the end of last year rose once more in memories as well as the threats and the dangers.

            Order meetings were twice as often, and seemed to be only half as effective.  Not to mention the fact that the group was starting to go on missions as they become of age. However...

             Voldemort was winning.

            It could be felt anywhere.

            Even always-happy-tomboyish Alice was silent this year, and didn't beat on any Slytherins.  It appeared that she was terrified that Frank was going to get hurt next; he had begun his Auror training, and was excelling quickly.

            In addition to the Order meetings, James was also working hard as Quidditch captain. He had practices so often, even he complained about them. He was tired every night, and only Lily kept him from failing his classes.

            She had become quieter also, and had barely gloated when she got her appointment of Head Girl.

            Remus had not been appointed Head Boy; the position had been given to a Ravenclaw.

            Sirius had been angered about this for a while, claiming that there was no one better then his lover, but Remus had claimed he didn't care. He didn't want to be the Head Boy.

            The change in Sirius and Remus's relationship seemed to be clarified at school. The desperate need to be by the other was gone; the need to touch the other; the need just to see them.

            The two seemed to have grown closer in some ways though. Nights that had been filled with fervid love making, where now used for long discussions and soft cuddles.

            And the war continued.

                                                            *~~~~~~~~*

            The end of the year hit them all hard. 

            Their last year couldn't have gone by so fast, could it?

            Yes, they had been a bit preoccupied with tests, and careers, and Quidditch, and the war, and their lovers, and the Order, and their futures...

            BUT

            That wasn't enough to make them miss their last year of Hogwarts, was it?

            Apparently it was, because suddenly it was the week before the last ball that was held only for Seventh Years.

            Remus and Sirius would of course be going together, but the two weren't especially ecstatic about it, they were happy of course, but they had matured quite a bit. The ball suddenly wasn't the most important thing in their life.

            Remus was sitting quietly in Sirius's lap, in front of the window that was in the boys' dorm.

            "Does it sometimes feel like we missed life?" Remus whispered. "Like you can remember all the fun times, but it wasn't like you lived them, it's like you were watching somebody else live them."

            Sirius nodded and put his chin on Remus's shoulder.

            "And it feels like everyone else is so busy and rushing around, but you're just stuck there, doing nothing forever."

            Remus interlocked his hand with Sirius's.

            "But I'm always standing there with you."

            Sirius smiled softly.

            "And then it's okay. As long as we're together, everything will be okay."

                                                            *~~~~~~~~~*

            James and Lily formally announced their wedding the night of the Final Ball.  They were still planning everything, but James claimed that he had kept their secret an entire year, he couldn't contain it any longer.

            It was the center of the Ball, everyone wanted to talk to James and Lily about their great news, and congratulate them.

            Sirius, Remus, and Peter sat quietly in the corner, enjoying the solitude, until...

            "I can't take this anymore."

            Both Peter and Remus looked at Sirius.

            "This is boring. We've been good little boys all year...er... well, we didn't pull any major pranks. And I'll be damned if the Marauders leave this school as one of those groups that settled down in their final year."

            Peter burst out laughing, and Remus shook his head.

            "What do you have in mind, love?"

            Sirius smirked, and held up a finger, motioning for him to wait a moment. Then the Black went and grabbed James, and the four put their heads together to think of their last prank.

                                                            *~~~~~~~*

            Remus stood nervously in the middle of the dance floor, waiting for Sirius and James to return.

            He felt alone in the middle of the crowd.  They were all rushing about, lost in their own world, and he was invisible.

            He hated it.

            Remus was beginning to think that maybe Sirius and James were playing some cruel joke on him... When suddenly Sirius's smiling face broke through the thong of people.

            He reached out his hand to Remus...

            And Remus took it.

            Sirius pulled the smaller boy to him, as a slow song started, and some of the students started to clear off the dance floor.

            "Don't worry Remy, we have five minutes before the spell kicks in. More then enough time to dance."

            Remus relaxed as Sirius began to hum along with the song in his ear.

            _I close my eyes and I keep seeing things_

_            Rainbow waterfalls_

_            Sunny Liquid Dreams_

_            Confusion creeps inside me raining doubt_

            "I love you..." Sirius whispered more gently then usual, pulling Remus closer to him. "I want to be with you forever."

            Remus shut his eyes and rested his head on Sirius's chest, letting the music take him away.

            _Gotta get to you_

_            But I don't know how_

_            Call me Call me_

_            Let me know it's alright_

A sudden fear shot through Remus's body, quaking him into his soul. He suddenly felt as though this moment with Sirius would be more precious then all the rest.

            Because it would be one of their last together.

            _Call me Call me_

_            Don't you think it's 'bout time?_

_            Please won't you call and_

_            Ease my mind_

Why had he thought that?

            Sirius wasn't going anywhere.

            He was here.

            Nonetheless, Remus pulled Sirius even closer to him, afraid that his lover might suddenly disappear.

            _Reasons for me to find you_

_            Peace of mind_

_            What can I do_

_            To get me to you_

"Remus...?" Sirius whispered quietly.

            Remus looked up at Sirius, and the taller boy was shocked to see there were tears in his eyes.

            _I had your number quite some time ago_

_            Back when we were young_

_            But I had to grow_

_            Ten Thousands Years I've searched it seems and now_

Remus clung to Sirius.

            "Don't leave me..."

            "I'm not going anywhere." Sirius answered, clearly confused.

            _Gotta get to you_

_            Won't you tell me how_

_            Call me Call me_

_            Let me know you are there._

"I am here... With you." Sirius spoke quietly, kissing Remus.

            Remus accepted the kiss, letting the tears continue to flow down his cheeks, looking like diamonds in the dim sparkling light of the Great Hall.

            _Call me Call me_

_            I wanna know you still care_

_            Come on now won't you_

_            Ease my mind_

"I'm sorry..." Remus whispered, as the kiss ended. "I just love you so much Sirius... I want to be with you forever.  You're my world."

            "And I swear that nothing will ever separate us. After all, I am the great Sirius Black."

            "That you are..." Remus sighed contently, easing himself back into Siruis's chest.

            _Reasons for me to find you_

_            Peace of mind_

_            What can I do_

_            To get me to you_

Remus saw Lily and James dancing through the crowd. 

            They had never looked happier, Remus decided. They were truly going to begin their life together.

            They would be married. And get the family they had always dreamed of.

            And everything in that moment was too perfect it seemed.

            _Come on now won't you _

_            Ease my mind_

_            Reasons for me to find you_

_            Peace of mind_

And everything was too perfect.

            Remus was afraid that it would shatter into a million pieces in its perfection. He couldn't see how it could last.

            And his heart ached to know... that this perfect, peaceful, love-filled moment...

            Could not last.           

            When it was over, the dream would be lifted, and they would be thrown back into the real world, where danger was waiting for them.

            _Reasons for living my life_

_            Ease my mind_

_            Reasons for me to know you_

_            Peace of mind_

But maybe that was okay... This moment made life have a purpose in the bad moments...

            _What can I do_

Sirius's arms started to unwrap around Remus's waist.

            "I love you... Forever."

            _To get me to you._

The song was over, and so was the dream.

*~~~~~~~*

            There was a sudden chorus of screams from just outside the Great Hall, and Sirius grinned.

            "Marauders forever." he said with a grin, as Peter and James smirked at him.

            The very same trick that had introduced the group to the school was the one that had ended the legend of the Marauders in the school of Hogwarts.

            And the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry would never completely rid itself of the smell of Dungbombs.

                                                            *~~~~~~*

            A month later, it seemed like they were completely different people. Lily and James had moved out of Sirius's and Remus's flat, and were living in one of their own. James was beginning his professional Quidditch career, and Remus had begun his training to become a teacher.

            Lily was working in a small shop in Hogsmeade for the time being, until she decided if she wanted to continue her education.

            Sirius had debated with himself for a long time over what he should be, and had finally decided that he wanted to work in the area of ghosts. He had started training to be one of the wizards to help dead spirits that wanted to cross back over into this realm, be able to.

            Alice had begun her Auror training, just as Frank graduated from his.

            Things were nice for a while... Attacks from the Death Eaters had decreased a bit...

            But then the news came...

            Voldemort was looking for the Potter heir and his fiancé again.

                                                            *~~~~~~~*

            Lily, for one didn't seem to be worried. She just swore that if her wedding was ruined because of this in anyway, Voldemort was going to get one hell of a punishment from her.

            Nonetheless, Remus and Sirius worried more then enough for her.  Remus would spend what time he had during the day with Lily, and Sirius would try to hook up with James after their training, to make sure that he wasn't attacked on the way home.

            When Remus and Sirius returned to their home at night, they were both exhausted. Sirius could see the look in Remus's eyes, as Lily filled his head with thoughts of the wedding, but Remus never said a word.

            Sirius felt guilty that he couldn't stay true to his promise at the moment, but Remus didn't seem to want to argue over the reason they weren't planning their own wedding; they were simply too busy to think of each other. 

            With training and working and watching James and Lily, they were lucky if they so much as said goodnight to the other.

            James and Lily noticed the further transformation in their friend's relationship, and wished they could so something, but knowing there was nothing they could do...

            Not to mention the fact that James knew that underneath all the love and affection Sirius normally showed Remus there stilled lay the problem of if Remus was the spy or not...

Please, please, please review or email at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com 


	18. A Wedding and A Baby

**Thanks To:**

**Monica-Chan**

**Moony-Black**

**NoeName**

**Arathin – **Try "Call Me, Call Me". It's from an anime called Cowboy Bebop.

Drama-queen8 

**YukiDragon**

**JillyWillyBean – **Thank you self for reviewing!~

Kelebcarak 

**Princess-anime – **Yes, but Sirius is a cute dumbass!

The wedding seemed to be forever away, but when it finally came, it was everything Lily had ever dreamed of.  

            The day had dawned sunny and perfect.  

            And then everything had gone crazy.

            Lily had been rushed around, getting her ready, until she thought she was going to lose her mind.        

            James meanwhile was pacing back and forth in the room that he, Sirius, and Remus were occupying.  He kept messing with his hair, which the boys had attempted to slick back, and was a pale shade.

            Finally everything seemed to slow down.  The church was filled. James was standing at the altar, Sirius by his side.

            Then Lily slowly walked down the aisle.  She could feel her heart beating frantically as she saw James.

            James watched her, a small smile dancing across his lips, his love for her clearly 1showing.

            And in that moment, Lily was sure that she had never been happier.  She was surrounded by all their friends, (even Lily's sister had shown up.), and she was about to be married to the best man on the planet.

                                                            *~~~~~~~*

            "Come on Remus, you dolt!" Lily was laughing from where they were taking pictures.

            Remus shook his head, laughing also.

            "Be back." Sirius grinned, as he separated from the married couple.

            Sirius strode over to where Remus was sitting and pretended to be cross, as he stood with his hands on his hips.

            "Remus J. Lupin! How dare you be so rude to your best friends on their wedding day? Being so inconsiderate, sitting here with that little smirk on your face while they plead for you to take one picture of you, so they can remember your ugly mug on their wedding day!"

            Remus burst out laughing.

            "I won't stand for it!" Sirius continued, and then suddenly bent over, and threw Remus over his shoulder.

            Lily covered her mouth from where she was standing, as Sirius returned.

            The photographer was laughing now too as he snapped pictures of Sirius and Remus.

            "I definitely do not want those!" James laughed. "Those are going to be sent to you two!"

            "Good." Sirius spoke, as he set Remus on his feet.  "We can make a scrap book to show our kiddies."

            "What?" Remus yelped, as Sirius wrapped his arms around him. 

            "Just kidding." Sirius murmured, grinning as he posed once more for the camera.

            "Okay, okay, a nice one now." Lily said, sobering up a bit.

            James wrapped his arms around Lily's waist, and smiled.  Next to him Sirius and Remus were smiling happily also.

                                                *~~~~~~~~~~*

            "Now I know you're not all expecting me to make this brilliantly intelligent speech using a bunch of big words that I can't even bloody pronounce." Sirius grinned as he broke into his speech.

            Lily stifled back a giggle from where she was sitting next to James, and Remus and James rolled their eyes.

            "So anyway... Being that I'm not very traditional either," he grinned at Remus. "I had to work with I had left for this little speech thinger. My incredible wit."

            There were a few laughs from the guests.

            "But then I realized... Lily what in the world are you thinking? I mean, can't you do any better then this blockhead?" 

            Lily burst out laughing.

            "After all I'm sure there has to be one other guy as good as me out there." Sirius winked. "It's not too late yet, I bet you could still go up the priest, and go 'Can you change the name on the marriage license?'  What do you say Lily?"

            Lily looked at James for a moment, wrinkling her nose.   

            "Nah, I think he'll do Sirius. Thanks anyway."

            Sirius snapped his fingers and shrugged.

            "Well in that case... I do give my best wishes.  I hope that you'll have a wonderful life, full of children, happiness, and many a good times.... especially when I'm around."

            James laughed now, and embraced his best friend.

            "Thank you." he said quietly.

            "Hey, hey." Sirius said backing off, and putting his arm around Remus. "You shouldn't be trying to steal me away now."

            He gave a pretend glare at the Potter.

            Remus feigned shock.

            "How dare you James?  I thought I could trust you!"

            James gave an exasperated sigh.

            "What can I say? I can't resist Sirius's good charms."

            "I heard that!" Lily laughed, as she wrapped her arms around James's waist. "I think you're going to be on the couch tonight."

            There was a chorus of "oohs" from the surrounding crowd.

                                                            *~~~~~~~~~~~~*

            Around two months after the Potter's wedding, Remus came home to Sirius in tears.

He wouldn't tell Sirius what was wrong, and resisted the pleading, and ran into straight into the bedroom and locked the door.

            Sirius became frantic, and owled James and Lily, asking them to come over.  Lily replied saying that James wasn't home yet, but they would be over within the hour.         

            Sirius returned to the bedroom door, begging Remus to open the door and let him in.  Remus didn't answer.  Sirius became scared, and started crying and continued to talk until he was voice was very hoarse.

            Finally Lily and James arrived.  James gathered up Sirius and took him into the kitchen and made a cup of tea for him.  Meanwhile, Lily tried to coax Remus out of the room.

            "He didn't say anything?" James asked as he set the steaming cup in front of Sirius

            Sirius shook his head as he took a sip and ran his fingers threw his hair.  

            "He was just sobbing and I tried to get him to relax and tell me what was wrong, and he locked the bedroom door and wouldn't come out." Sirius replied in a bit of a shaky voice.

            "It's okay," James reassured. "Lily will get him out."

            Lily, meanwhile, was patiently talking to Remus.  He had finally answered her around five minutes ago, when he asked her to 'please go away.'

            But Lily hadn't left, she had calmly asked Remus what was wrong.

            He hadn't answered.

            The thought of using magic to open the door had crossed her mind, but she didn't want to invade on Remus unless things became dire.  

            "Remus," Lily called, in a soothing voice. "We just want to help you."

            "I-I don't want S-Sirius to know!" Lily heard Remus cry.

            Lily frowned a bit, wondering what had happened.

            "Remus, love, it's only me. Sirius and James are in the kitchen.  Please, I promise I won't tell Sirius."

            The door opened.

            Lily was relieved for a moment, and then she saw Remus. He looked a real mess, his face was tearstained, his hair a mess.

            "Remus..." she said gently, as she stepped in wrapping her arms around him. "What's wrong?"

            "I can't g-get a j-job." Remus cried.  "B-Because I'm a werewolf. I can't g-get me license to teach!"

            "What?" Lily asked surprised.  

            Getting a license to teach was fairly simple.  You didn't even have to take classes as Remus was, just be able to pass a test demonstrating that your knowledge of the subject was vast.  

            "It means that Sirius will have to take care of me," Remus answered, new tears bursting out of his eyes. "I can't be that kind of annoyance to him!"

            "Oh Remus." Lily answered sadly. "You would never be an annoyance to Sirius. He loves you."

            "But Lily, I can't make any money." Remus repeated stubbornly.  "Sirius would have to do all the work..."

            "Don't worry." Lily said kindly. "We'll figure something out Remus. They can't discriminate against you if you are the best man for the job."

            Remus sighed, and looked distraught.

            "Come on now," Lily spoke, leading Remus towards the kitchen. "I have some news of my own that I want to share."

            Remus raised an eyebrow slightly, but allowed himself to be taken into the kitchen.

            Sirius looked relieved when the two entered the room.

            He stood and Remus hugged him.

            "I'm sorry." he whispered. "I didn't mean to scare you."

            "I'm just glad you're all right." Sirius replied, lifting Remus's chin and kissing him gently on the lips. "Do you want to talk now or...?"

            "Later." Remus answered, looking grateful to his lover.

            "Well," Lily spoke, as she sat in James's lap. "Now that that crisis is taken care of, I have some good news for once."

            "You're divorcing James!" Sirius cried, as he sat again, taking Remus into his lap.

            James shot Sirius a dirty look. 

            "Smart arse."

            "I'm so under appreciated." Sirius said with an exasperated sigh as he nuzzled Remus's shoulder.

            Lily rolled her eyes.

            "_Please._  Anyway... I found out... Well... I'm... James and I are going to have a baby." Lily spoke finally.

            Sirius's mouth hung open, his eyes wide in surprise.

            "Congratulations!" Remus said happily, smiling.

            "Well, we also wanted to ask Sirius... Well the two of you really.  Sirius, will you be the godfather?"

            Sirius's eyes got even wider.

            "We want you to be the godfather to the second baby." Lily added to Remus.  

            "Lily...I think you killed Sirius." James commented, at seeing his best friend's unmoving figure.

            Remus poked Sirius in the ribs.

            "Siri?"

            Sirius was still staring, his face locked in a expression of shock.  Remus smirked for one moment, and then grabbed the back of Sirius's neck and brought him forward for an amazing kiss.

            Sirius sputtered for a few moments, and then looked up.

            "Um. Yes. Lily."

            "Good." Lily said, smiling happily.

                                                            *~~~~~~~~~*

            **_Nine Months Later  _**

            Remus was his and Sirius's flat when he got the owl.

            _Remy-_

_            Lily-Labor-Now-Come_

_            -James_

Remus blinked in surprise when he heard a loud roar outside the window.

            "Come on Remy!" Sirius yelled.

            Remus laughed a bit as he saw Sirius on the flying motorbike Remus had gotten him.  

            True to her word, Lily had gone into action fighting the rules for Remus to get a teaching job. She hadn't been completely successful yet, but Remus did have a minor job in the Ministry that kept him and Sirius supported, as Sirius was finishing up his training.    

            Remus hurried outside, and flung on of his legs over the bike, and latched his arms around Sirius's waist,

            "The baby's going to born today!" Sirius yelled excitedly as he took back to the air.

            "Things should be interesting." Remus laughed as Sirius sped up.       

            Peter and James were already at Mungo's when they arrived.  It appeared Lily had thrown James out of the delivery room after threatening to kill him.

            He was pacing nervously back and forth now.  Peter was seated on an orange plastic chair, trying to calm James down.  He waved, and smiled nervously when he saw Remus and Sirius enter.

            "How are things going?" Remus asked, as he took a seat next to Peter.

            Sirius took over the task of calming James down and sat him down in a seat, and gave him a strong cup of tea.

            "Good I guess." Peter answered. "The baby should be born soon one of the Deliverers said." (AN: Since wizards don't have doctors, I'm making that a wizard that delivers babies. Yeah.)

            "James is probably more nervous than Lily." Remus commented with a laugh.

            One of the Deliverers suddenly came down the hall towards them.

            "Are you James Potter?" she asked. 

            James nodded meekly.

            "Congratulations," she smiled at him. "Your wife just had a baby boy.  If you would come with me..."

            Peter, Remus, Sirius, and James all stood.

            "I'm afraid it's family only for now." the Deliverer said with a nod.

            "Oh," James replied. "They are family. My brothers."

            The Deliverer raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything as she led them to Lily.

            Lily smiled as the four Marauders entered the room.

            "James come here," she said softly.

            Lily looked tired, her red curls were matted to her forehead, and she was a bit pale, but her expression was one of happiness.

            James knelt by the bed, and Lily presented her bundle to him.

            "Meet your son, Harry James Potter."

            James broke down crying.  Remus had tears in his eyes also, and Sirius was smiling softly at the tiny baby.

            James held Harry, who broke out crying the instant he was taken from his mother.

            "Come here James," Sirius said with a sigh, as he took the baby into his own arms.

            Harry became silent, as he stared at his godfather. Then he gave a loud happy yell, grabbed a strand of Sirius's hair, and yanked.

            Sirius gave a yelp of pain, and Remus laughed.

            "Good Harry." Remus smiled.

            "Hey, hey, is that anyway to treat the man that is going to teach you the fun things in life?"

            "Hey, hey yourself, and give me back my child." Lily teased Sirius.

            "Wait, Peter hasn't seen him." Sirius commented, passing the baby to the fourth Marauder.

            Peter held the child awkwardly, looking a bit uncomfortable.

            "We didn't do too bad..." James whispered happily, as he stroked Lily's head.


	19. Tragedy

**I have  somethingsto announce before I get on with my lovely thank-yous.  :D   I _finally _got a beta reader.  The lovely Mari is now beta-ing for me so you don't have to read all my idiotic mistakes. She always wishes to taunt you because she gets to read the updates before you.**

**Riku kiji – **Thank you love, I need all the luck I can get. ^^

**Amanda Marsters ** - Wow, I'm veruu honored. ^_^

Mondlicht 

**NoeName - ** D  Hahaha, starting me evil slash-worshipping empire… 

**Elusive ** - Erm.  I'm probably like really bad or something, because I actually love writing the traumatic parts like when Remy is told that Sirius is the "spy".  And when Lily and James died. Fun stuff for me to write.

**Babysb – **Yes, yes, the Head Boy issue.  I actually do know that in the first book Hagrid says that James Potter was Head Boy, _but_my reasoning for not putting it in Future Legends, is that in book five when Sirius was talking about how Remus was a prefect, why didn't he mention that James was Head Boy?  And can you even be Head Boy if you weren't a prefect?  If that's true, then it's not possible that James was Head Boy.  I also was on a very accurate site about Harry Potter that believes that statement in the first book may have been a plot hole since what we've seen of James Potter's character (acting like the Weasley twins D) there's no way he could have been Head Boy.  Just my reasoning for why I didn't put him in there, though he could be.

Arathin 

**Reireeii - ** ::whimpers:: Don't go insane… ;; Though it is good fun. D

Lady Serpentine 

**Ronda-Silverpaw -  **Thank you hun, I'm veruu honored. :D

**Drama-queen8- **Well that is the Siri we know and luff isn't it?

Loupetchien  - Meep, I'll be writing forever then. XD 

   **KATE! **

A week after Harry's birth, Ryan Bones's body was found. In the pocket of his robes, there was a note that ordered that the Potter baby be destroyed. And that this was the last warning.

Lily and James were horrified. James was removed from the Order work he had been on, and the two were put under protection spells.

Peter, Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore were the only four that were allowed to visit the tiny Potter family.

James became very withdrawn at the loss of Quidditch; he had just been picked for a professional team, and was now unable to play.

Lily was busy with Harry, but was also feeling the loss of the rest of the world.

Over the next few months things became more and more precarious as members of the Order seemed to disappear twice as fast. No more threats were left, but every one knew that the Dark Lord was searching for the Potters.

Remus and Sirius visited Lily and James as often as they could, and were delighted to watch Harry grow. His eyes were amazingly like Lily's, and the little hair he had was obviously James's jet black.

By now Harry could recognize the two and would giggle happily every time either walked into the room.

One memorable time, Sirius had taken Harry out on the motorbike, while Lily nearly had a stroke.

Harry's first birthday came quickly. It was a small celebration, but a very joyous one none the less.

But danger was growing even closer.

Very close to the end of October, Dumbledore called Lily and James to Hogwarts for a secret meeting. It was to tell them about the Fidelius Charm.

James and Lily were rather surprised by the whole thing. They had never even heard of such a charm existing, but agreed to let it be performed. The Headmaster offered to be their Secret-Keeper, but the two insisted on having Sirius be their Secret-Keeper.

That night a rather stunned Sirius came home to Remus.

"What's wrong?" Remus questioned from wearing he was cooking dinner, as Sirius came in.

Sirius walked in shaking his head, and running his fingers through his hair.

"Remus...."

"What?" Remus asked, looking concerned as he put a plate of food in front of Sirius.

"I have to go into hiding." Sirius whispered softly.

Remus dropped a plate as he was bringing it out of the cabinet. It crashed on the floor.

"Remus." Sirius frowned, as he stood to help.

"I got it," Remus responded, hiding his eyes from Sirius, as he gathered up the broken glass.

"It's to keep Lily and James safe. And Harry. We're performing something called the Fidelius Charm" Sirius whispered.

Remus nodded, fighting back tears.

Suddenly there was a sharp "oh!" as Remus cut himself on a shard.

Sirius sighed, as he picked Remus off the floor, setting him on the counter top. Silently he washed out the cut.

"I'm sorry." Sirius whispered, as he kissed Remus's hand. "I don't want you to be alone, but _it will be safer for you here."_

"I understand," Remus said with a false smile.

Sirius hesitated.

"We have to postpone the wedding too."

Remus nodded understandingly, as he brushed his hand threw Sirius's hair, and rubbed his cheek.

"Just keep yourself and Lily and James safe, understand? I can manage,"

"I love you." Sirius added fiercely, as he kissed Remus.

"I know." Remus smiled.

*~~~~~~~~*

Sirius packed very little and then rode his motorcycle to the Potter's.

Dumbledore was already there, waiting.

"Sorry," Sirius said quickly as he hurried in.

Harry giggled happily when he saw his godfather.

"Hey kid," Sirius grinned.

Harry continued to look at the door, as though waiting for Remus to come in.

"Sorry, he's not coming." Sirius whispered, and Harry gave him a look that almost made Sirius think he understood...

But Dumbledore cut off Sirius's thoughts as he launched into a lengthy explanation of the plan.

Less than an hour later it was done. Dumbledore went back to Hogwarts, and Sirius was left with the Potters.

"How's Remus?" Lily asked, as she began to feed Harry.

"He's... taking it okay. I know he's upset, but he wouldn't admit it." Sirius answered with a lonely smile.

"Thank you..." James whispered.

"Hey, don't get all sappy on me." Sirius responded with a grin. "Remy and I do what we can. We do any best friend would do."

"No." Lily shook her head firmly. "You two go way beyond the definition of best friend for James and I."

Harry cooed and caught a strand of his mother's hair.

"And Harry." Lily added. "We couldn't survive without the two of you."

Sirius shrugged.

"You would do the same for us."

"None the less." James responded, hugging Sirius. "Have a safe flight, all right?"

"Will do." Sirius answered as he headed for the door, but then hesitated. "James... I'm just not sure about this plan though."

"What?" Lily asked in surprised.

"Dumbledore's told the Order." Sirius stated flatly. "That I'm your Secret-Keeper."

"So?" James questioned.

"There is a spy in the Order, we all know it..."

Comprehension dawned on Lily and James's face.

"You want to switch." Lily spoke, clearly surprised.

"If we did... And didn't tell. The spy would tell Voldemort that I'm the Secret-Keeper. He would come after me. You would be safe."

"I won't have you sacrifice yourself." James stated firmly.

"I won't be. I'm going into hiding also." Sirius reminded him.

"But who would we switch to?" Lily asked.

"Someone they would never suspect." Sirius replied.

"Peter."

*~~~~~~~~~~~*

Sirius lay under the blanket of stars, shivering in a quilt he had grabbed from the flat. The switch had been performed flawlessly, and he was now in hiding.

Well... that was one way of putting it. He was actually living in a group of caves in his Animagi form.

Sirius finally gave up the idea of sleep, and paced the cave restlessly, growling to himself. He was worried none the less. What if something had happened to Lily and James?

The black dog glanced at the motorcycle that was carefully hidden in the corner of the cave.

The animal gave what could be called a sigh, and shifted into his human form, taking a few steps towards the bike.

He would just check on Lily and James. What harm could that bring?

*~~~~~~~~~~*

Peter bit down on his nails nervously. Tonight was the night. His Lord would destroy the Potter family. The blame would fall on Sirius.

'Stupid Sirius.' Peter half laughed to himself.

And he, Peter, would be honored in the Inner Circle of the Dark Lord while still being able to pass information from the Order. Things would be so much simpler.                                                               Especially when everyone believed that Sirius was the spy.

After all, Sirius had insisted on not telling anyone about the switch of Secret-Keepers. And Peter would be sitting right in Order Headquarters while the murder of the Potter's would occur. He would have solid alibis!

Peter smirked somewhat to himself. This spy role wasn't too bad after all.

*~~~~~~~~~*

James stepped into the living room, where Lily was resting on the couch. He was nervous for some reason tonight. He couldn't exactly lay his finger on it though...                                           Something just seemed _wrong._

Harry was staring at James, and James started a bit when he saw the infant.

"Why aren't you sleeping, huh?" James asked, as he walked over and took Harry out of the sleeping Lily's arms.

Harry suddenly started to whimper in his father's arms.

"What's the matter?" James questioned, suddenly feeling very afraid himself.

The back door suddenly banged open, making Lily wake.

"J-James?" she muttered.

"_Crucio!"_

The spell bounded quickly into the living room, barely missing James.

Lily was on her feet in an instant. James whirled on his heel, thrusting Harry into her arms.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-"

James didn't even bother to finish his sentence. He doubted he would survive, but there was one other thought going through his mind: Peter was the spy. Not Remus. And not Sirius who he knew was going to be blamed.

Lily didn't even reply, she stumbled from the room, leaving James, as she heard a high-pitched voice from behind her.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Lily bit back a cry as she knew only one thing could have happened.

_James was dead._

Lily didn't know what to do. How could she possible escape from this? Harry was clinging tightly to his mother, but he hadn't uttered a sound.

Lily looked down at him, feeling tears rushing to her eyes at the fact that she couldn't save him.

She turned into her's and James's room and began to frantically search for the extra wand they had kept. Harry lay on the bed, his eyes wide and frightened.

But she was out of time. There was a swish of cloak behind her, and she turned to see that monster of a wizard advancing on here son.

"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please - I'll do anything-" Lily screamed, trying to pick him up again.

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!" the Dark Lord ordered, but Lily continued to flail.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" Lily pleaded, as Harry's hand suddenly brushed against her's.

"Stand aside, you silly girl....stand aside, now...."

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-"

She was so close, so-

But suddenly the Dark Lord propelled her against the mirror that had stood in her's and James' bedroom. It shattered and Lily screamed, as the Dark Lord laughed.

He took Harry into his arms, and aimed the wand at the child's forehead.

"Not Harry! Please... have mercy... have mercy..." Lily cried, struggling to stand.

Lord Voldemort had had enough. He aimed his wand at Lily's thin frame.

"_Avada Kedavara." he whispered silkily._

Lily collapsed, her life leaving her instantly.

Then he turned his wand to Harry...

And created the legend of Harry Potter.

*~~~~~~~~~*

Sirius stared open-mouthed in horror at the scene that met his eyes when he entered the house. The kitchen had been torn to shreds.

Panic was beginning to fill Sirius's body. What had happened?

Then he saw...

James... He was lying there on the ground.... Still. Too still. Sirius rushed forward with a hoarse cry, tears spilling down his front as he gathered James's body in his arms. It was already cold...

"Oh God James... What have I done?" Sirius whispered, as he sat back on his heels, realizing what his best friend had realized only an hour before.

_Peter was the spy._

Sirius swallowed hard. But no one else knew that. Except for him, and Peter...

He was as good as dead.

No one was going to believe him. All the evidence pointed clearly against him.

Sirius lowered James's body slowly.

"Rest in peace my friend." he whispered, as he stood.

He was all set to walk out of the house. There was no chance that Lily or Harry had survived... When he heard something. It sounded like a cry...

Sirius frowned, and grabbed his wand, as he headed cautiously up the stairs.

He threw open James's and Lily's bedroom door, wand outstretched, ready to attack, when he saw it...

"Harry." Sirius whispered in disbelief.

_The child was alive._

Harry's eyes were tearstained as he stared at his godfather. He picked his arms up, signaling for Sirius to pick him up.

Sirius stepped forward, taking his godson into his arms, when he saw Lily.

"Good God..." Sirius muttered, feeling sick, as his knees went weak.

Sirius hurried down the stairs, not letting go of Harry. He'd be damned if he let anything happen to the child.

"Sirius Black!" a gruff voice suddenly called.

Sirius turned; wand outstretched, but then saw it was only Hagrid.

"Hagrid..." Sirius breathed a sigh of relief.

Hagrid nodded, as he took Harry out of Sirius's arms.

"Lily an' James..." Hagrid murmured, his eyes red. "Neva' thought I'd live ter to see th' day..."

Sirius nodded, feeling his throat close up. Harry was staring at him from where he was now in Hagrid's arms. Sirius suddenly felt tears flood down his face again.

"God... Life.... Is Cruel." Sirius whispered.

"Ther', ther', Sirius." Hagrid muttered. "At least... He's gon' for now."

Sirius looked up in surprised.

"Voldemort?" Sirius gasped.

Hagrid shivered for a moment, and then nodded.

New hope bloomed in Sirius's chest...Maybe then...Just maybe....

"Hagrid." Sirius said, trying to regain himself as they walked out of the house. "I _am Harry's godfather. Let me take him."_

Harry reached his arms out towards Sirius.

"'Fraid I can't do that." Hagrid replied. "Th' Headmaster wishes for me to bring Harry to 'im."

Sirius felt his heart plummet in his chest once more. Then it was all over. Dumbledore believed him the traitor.

"Take my bike Hagrid to get Harry there then." Sirius whispered.

"What?" Hagrid burst out in surprise.

"I...I won't need it anymore." Sirius whispered, as he fled into the night, casting a final glance at his godson, whom he wouldn't see for another twelve years.

*~~~~~~~~~~~*


	20. The End of a Legend

Thankies to :

**Juri **– Thank you love!~ ^^

**Too lazy to sign in**

**Jvanilly **– Ahh, thank you. ^^ I'm very honored by that.   

**Black-disc-penguin - **::passes the tissues::

**Ronda-Silverpaw - **::petsuus:: Don't worry love, I'm plotting some sort of revenge against Peter. ^^

**Tamachan444 – **Don't worry! I don't plan on leaving it at such an awful point. ;;

**Monica-Chan - **::stares back:: 

**Adriana  - **Teehee, I don't know if JK would be proud, but I hope so she would think I portrayed them somewhat okay. ^^

**Elvenangel**

**Kyrissaean ­– **I haven't gotten to read your story yet, but I will definitely

 get around to it. ^^

**Kate! - **::passes tissue box::

**Jlarinda Enajenada – **Peter exists to build plot. XP

**Rocky Vladmir – **Wow.  Neato ^^.What would I need to do if you wanted to turn this into a screenplay?

**AmandaMarsters**

**Prince(ss) of Hell – **Thank you so much sweetie. ^^ I am leaning towards a happier ending right now.

**Babysb – **Thank you!~ :D

**YukiDragon**

**Juxtaposed **– Don't worry, there will be LOTS of Remy in the next few chapters. ^^

**Drama-queen8**

**Kelebcarak**

**Arathin – **Teehee, I luff me beta. ^^ As for a chapter on Remy's thoughts, I'm not sure about that, I'll probably just wind the angst into the chapters in Part Two and such.

**Loupetchien**

**NoeName – **I'm glad you enjoyed that line, I rather liked it myself. ^^

**Author's Note : **This chapter is a bit short, but the Interlude (between Part One and Part Two) should be posted very shortly.

Remus was awoken by the sound of someone apparating. He sat up quickly, his eyes searching.   A bit frantically, he reached for his wand, knocking over a water glass as he did so.

            "Relax Remus, it's me." a familiar silky voice spoke, as the light was flipped on.

            Remus blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting to the sudden brightness.

            "Severus?" Remus asked, surprised, when he was able to see. "Why are you here?"

            Severus walked tentatively over to the bed, and Remus stared at him, fear suddenly pounding in his head.

            "I have bad news Remus." Severus spoke steadily in a quiet voice.

            "Lily... James...?" Remus whispered, swallowing hard, his hands trembling.

            "I'm afraid.... They're dead.  The Dark Lord found them tonight..."

            Remus stared in disbelief.

            "But the charm... secret-keeper..." Remus stammered.

            Severus looked up to meet Remus's eyes.

            "No!" Remus yelled, springing out of bed. "Sirius wasn't -isn't- the spy!" 

            "That's the only way possible, Remus, and you know it.  Their Secret-Keeper had to tell the Dark Lord where the Potter's were, and Sirius was their Secret-Keeper!"

            "But why?" Remus shouted. "Why would he do that?  He loves me!"

            "He was using you!" Severus growled.  "Black wasn't stupid! He knew that you were one of the Potter's closest friends, he needed to make sure you wouldn't suspect him."

            Before Remus knew what he was doing, he had slapped Severus hard across the face. The other wizard's neck spun to the side, and a red welt appeared on his cheek.

            "Lupin," Severus spoke in a low, dangerous tone. "Have you ever thought back to that night when the Dark Lord captured you on a full moon? Don't you think somebody had to tell him you were a werewolf?"

            "How do you know about what happened?"  Remus questioned, fury burning in his eyes.

            "I was the Death Eater that ran in warning of Dumbledore! _I saved your lives._"

            "You're a liar!" Remus shouted, racing out of the bedroom.

            "You don't believe me? Go to Headquarters, and you'll hear the same story there! Lily and James Potter are dead!  Only Harry survived.  _Sirius is the spy."_

            Remus glared at Sirius for a brief moment, but then did disapparate.  Severus sighed in annoyance, and did the same.

            Remus appeared in Headquarters, which was alarmingly empty.  

            The first person Remus saw was Peter, who looked up at him with red eyes.

            "I'm sorry Remus...'

            Remus felt the world go dark, as his heart crashed down.  And he fainted.

                                                            *~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

            Sirius had to work quickly he knew that.  It would only be a matter of hours before the rumors started flying, and he wouldn't be able to go anywhere.

            He raced into Gringott's, a few of the goblins staring at him.  It was odd for a wizard to be here in the middle of the night, that much was true.

            Sirius stopped at the front desk, where a tired goblin glared at him.

            "I need to move everything from vault 328 to vault 509." he spoke rapidly.

            "Owner of vaults?" the goblin questioned.

            "Owner of 328 is Black, Sirius.  Owner of 509 is..." Sirius faltered for a moment, not sure if he could form the name. "Lupin, Remus."

            The goblin nodded, and Sirius started to walk out, his heart pounding quickly, his mouth dry.  

            At least Remus would be able to survive when he was gone.

            But now... It was time to kill the true spy.

                                                            *~~~~~~~~~*

            Remus woke to see the Headmaster studying him worriedly. 

            Neither of them said anything for a few moments.

            "I'm sorry, Remus." Dumbledore finally spoke.

            Remus wouldn't meet his eyes. He just cupped his face in his hands and sobbed.  

            "I know good news isn't something you'll want to hear in a time like this..." Albus hesitated. "But... Voldemort _is _gone for now, and a bright future does lay ahead of us, especially with the young Potter."

            "Harry?" Remus questioned in a muffled voice, confused.

            "He _survived _Voldemort, Remus.  He is part of the reason that Voldemort is broken for now, and he, God willing, will be the reason that Voldemort disappears from this world."

            "Where is he now?" Remus whispered, scarcely breathing.

            "With Lily's sister, Petunia."

            "Why did you send him there?" Remus questioned, clearly aghast.

            "He will be safest there," Dumbledore said with a sympathetic nod. "I'm sure you can understand that. The boy will be famous.  He will be a legend."

            "Sir..." Remus hesitated. "...Sirius?"

            Albus lowered his head, looking sad.

            "He was picked up earlier today... after killing Peter."

                                                            *~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

            **_Earlier That Day_**

****Sirius saw Peter clearly through the crowd, and he sped up, wand out and ready.  A few Muggles glared at him, as he pushed them aside, but he didn't pay them any heed. There was a more important task at hand.

            Sirius finally caught up with Peter, and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

            "Hello, dear friend." Sirius whispered in a low, dangerous voice.  "Did you think you could escape from me?  I _thought _we were friends, but I still know your nature.  Of course I knew you would run.  How could you think you could get away with what you did?"

            He could feel Peter trembling.

            "Sirius Black... The Spy."  Peter replied, calmly however.   "I know your nature, though the same way as you know mine.  I know you would come after me, instead of doing the intelligent thing and finding a way to prove your innocence.  Fool.  You've sealed _our _fates."

            Suddenly he spun, his eyes filling with tears; his hands were behind his back, blood suddenly poured onto the ground.

            "Lily and James!" Peter screamed, suddenly, causing people to turn and look. "How could you Sirius?"

            "You bastard..." Sirius whispered, going for his wand.

            One of his hands a bloody mess, Peter had already cast a spell, before Sirius knew what was happening.

            Bodies were everywhere and Peter was gone.     

            "Oh shit, oh shit." Sirius groaned, and looked up at the sky, as a blood drop suddenly hit his cheek, creating a bloody tear.

            "I'm so fucking sorry Remy." Sirius said.  "I thought you were the spy, and now I'm going to go Azkaban for being one."

            And he did really the only thing that he could do.

            He laughed.

                                                *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

            "Peter is dead?" Remus stammered over his words, his fingers clutching at his forehead.  

            "He tried to avenge Lily and James... But of course... Sirius was able to overcome him." The Headmaster spoke in a sad voice.

            Remus was silent as he felt his world crash around him.  It hurt. Badly.

            "I was also informed to tell you that Sirius did leave everything of his to you.  The flat, his gold, everything that was to his name. Do you wish to have it?" Dumbledore questioned.

            Remus looked up sharply.  Could he accept what Sirius had left him?  The memories would linger around the flat. And he would be forced to forget them, after all, how would it look if he loved someone who had supposedly killed innocent people?

            "I'll take it." Remus whispered.

            Albus nodded, and stood, staring at the broken bo- no man, in front of him.

            "I'll come back later to check on you then, Remus."

            "Thank you, but don't bother." Remus replied in a quiet voice. "I'll be gone by then."

            After the Headmaster left, Snape slipped silently in.

            "I'm sorry for earlier, Remus." he spoke in his normal quiet voice.

            "It's fine." Remus replied shortly.

            Severus was staring at the werewolf, and he knew it.  He didn't understand at all, how Lupin could seem so cold right now.  He had heard him speaking to the Headmaster in the same strange tone.

            "Where..." Severus hesitated, not sure if he wanted to ask the question. "Where will you be staying now?"

            Remus turned to study the Potions Master with cold eyes. 

            "At my home."

            "You never will stop loving him will you?" Severus asked in an accusing tone.

            "No, Snape. I will never stop loving Sirius."

            And Remus disapparated.

                                                            *~~~~~~~~~~*

            Sirius adjusted to Azkaban quickly. He had felt terrified when he walked into the screams of agony, and saw many people he knew when they were still innocent children.        

            But he forgot much of that as he curled up in his dog form, feeling cold and alone.      

            Could he survive like this forever?

            He didn't try to dwell on that, but went to a happier memory that the Dementors could not steal from him when he was like this.

            The first time he had seen Remus Lupin... and knew he loved him.

                                                            *~~~~~~~~~~*

            Harry Potter had no way of knowing that he was born from the ends of such legends.

            Lily and James Potter became tragic legends, and most people forgot how James Potter had loved to pull pranks and make mischief as much as the Weasley twins. And it was forgotten how Lily Potter had once been Lily Evans and that she had hated James Potter more then anything in the world.  No, the two became perfect heroes. James, a sensible smart boy that had loved Quidditch, but his academics always came first.  Lily became a smart, friendly girl that had always loved James.  And those were the half-lies that Harry was raised under the light of.

            Sirius Black became a dangerous legend, a threat and a taunt to bad children everywhere.  "Go to bed now, or Sirius Black might come." became common household sayings. No one remembered the friendly, prank-loving boy that had really been James Potter's best friend.  All that remained were twisted stories of how Sirius had always been a dangerous pureblooded wizard that had plotted the downfall of the Potter's.

            Peter Pettigrew became a brave legend, of a boy who just wanted to avenge the death of his friends.  He became courageous, and a very talented wizard.  Few remembered the pudgy, awkward boy who had pleaded with Remus every night for help with his homework.  

            And Remus Lupin? He was forgotten. Cut out of the myths of the Marauders that had been fashioned by society. But that was fine with him.  He preferred it that way.  No one remembered that he once been Sirius Black's lover.  No one remembered that he had been one of the Potter's best friends, and he would have been the godfather to their second child if they had lived.  He liked being forgotten.  It made living easier, when he could slip into seclusion, and wallow his misery of a perfect life that had so easily slipped through his fingers.

            Yes, Harry James Potter was born of these legends.  It would be a long time before he knew the complete truth of the four people that cared more about him then anything.   How was he supposed to remember how proud his father had been when he was born?  Or how his mother had pleaded with the greatest evil wizard to spare his life?  He would never recall how he had reached out his arms to his godfather, as though begging him to take him with, or how happy he would be when his parent's best friends would enter his home.

             But then again by the time he would learn the entire truth, he would be a legend himself.

End Part One 


	21. An Effing Short Interlude

KelebCarak – It's coming. :D

Jvanilly – Thanks love. ^^

Lady Serpentine – And hurrah for late night Remmy/Voldy evil. Teehee.  

Lil_chick – Yes, Part Two is going to pick up in Harry's third year.

NoeName – Sankyuu. :DD

Moony182

Tamachan444 – No no, not the end. ^^

Terroreesa

Loupetchien

Sidra Elf – The prank they played on Sevvy… Yes, it did happen, I just never wrote it in detail for some reason that I fail to remember. O.o I'll probably include a lot of talk about it when Sevvy and Remy start to interact and stuffs.

Prince(ss) of Hell – Yes, after the Interlude I'm going straight to third year, though there will be a little bit of Remus and Harry talking in between.

KATE!! – Because of those damned bastards at the Ministry of Magic. They shall feel my wraith. D Rawr.

Lady Kiri

Arathin – No, Part Two and Part Three are all going to stay part of this story.

Poicale

Rocky Vladimir -  I get the email love (and read over it a few million times).  I haven't gotten around to editing it yet, but I just want to thank you (a few million times.) ^^

XMadgirlx – Thank you love, and I sure can. ^^

Interlude

**__**

            Ron, Hermione, and Harry stared at Hagrid in disbelief.  He had just finished telling them about the Marauders, and they all felt a bit dazed after hearing the story.

            "'Fraid I don't much of what happened ter Lupin or Black for that matt'r." Hagrid said.   

            He had told them how he remembered things, and then how the story had been amended in his mind after finding out that Sirius was innocent.

            "You'll have ter ask Lupin." Hagrid said with a slight nod.

            "Thank you Hagrid." Harry whispered, hugging his friend.  "You don't know how much this meant to me."

            The trio headed out of the hut then, walking back up the castle.  It was the summer between their fifth year and sixth year, but they were visiting Hogwarts anyway.  Harry had taken Sirius's death hard, and Hagrid had thought if he were able to tell him about Sirius and his father, it would help things.

            '_It did help things,' _Harry admitted to himself, as he tried to keep stride with Ron and Hermione.  

            He did miss Sirius terribly, but knowing that people were going to remember him for who he really was... That did help _a lot._              

            And not to mention this recent development with Remus and Sirius being lovers... 

            "Are you going to go see Lupin then?" Ron questioned, as they reached the castle door.

            "Yeah..." Harry replied, still in thought.  "I want to know what happened after that. Do you think Remus will mind?" Harry asked, a bit worried.

            '_After all,' _Harry thought.  '_Remus is probably still in pain from losing Sirius also.'_

"No," Hermione answered in a soft voice. "I don't think he'll mind."

                                                            *~~~~~~~~~~~*

            _Dear Remus,_

_                        I want to talk to you sometime soon about something personal that I think would be better to talk about in person. That is, if it is okay with you of course._

_            -Harry _

Remus blinked in surprise as he read the letter, and sipped his tea. He had no idea what Harry could want to talk to _him _about.

            He turned to his owl reluctantly, and stroked her wings for a moment.

            "What do you think love?" he asked in a gentle tone.

            She hooted softly at him, watching with golden his eyes.

            Remus bit down on his lip for a moment, and then wrote his reply. 

            _Harry,_

_                        Of course you're welcome to come.  What time would you wish for me to pick you up?_

He hesitated for another moment, not sure how to sign his name. He sighed for a moment; unable to believe he was having this problem with James and Lily's son.

            Finally with a bit of a smile, he signed it.

            -_Remus_

                                                *~~~~~~~~~~*

            Two days later, Harry was waiting nervously in Ron's room.  Ron was reading a Quidditch magazine, and glancing at Harry ever now and then.

            "Would you relax?" Ron said to Harry finally, rolling his eyes.

            "What?" Harry asked, looking up, surprised.

            He had been sitting in a chair, not talking, but Ron nodded towards his hands, which were tightly clutched together.

            "Oh." Harry replied sheepishly, separating his hands quickly.

            "It's not like this is the first time you've seen him or anything." Ron added pointedly.  "I mean he's still the same guy that taught us in third year and everything."

            Harry looked at Ron's window, as though in deep thought.

            "Not really."  Harry answered. "I mean... if you think about how Remus must have really felt that year, rather than what he let on... What he let us see was probably just an act."

            Ron was about to reply, when they heard his mother's voice come up the stairs.

            "Harry, Remus is here!"

            Harry stood, still looking nervous.

            "Good luck mate." Ron grinned, giving Harry a thumb's up.

                                                            *~~~~~~~*

            Five minutes later the two were at Remus's flat.

            Harry looked around the flat, absorbing all that he could.  Remus's flat was filled with quite a few pictures.  Harry recognized a lot of them as his parents, and Sirius, but still others were Muggle photographs, and many of the photographs he didn't recognize.

            Harry realized that he had been staring for a few moments, and coughed embarrassed when he saw that Remus was watching him.

            "It's all right." Remus said with a smile, standing next to Harry. "You can ask what you want."

            "Who's she?" Harry asked, pointing to two pictures of the same little girl that were standing next to each other.  They were both Muggle photographs and appeared old.

            "She was my sister. Gally." Remus answered.

            "Was?" Harry questioned, looking up at Remus.

            "She died when we were five." Remus explained. "We were twins.  She was killed by the same werewolf that turned me into one."

            "Oh." Harry replied in a soft voice. "I'm sorry."

            "It's all right." Remus answered, walking into the kitchen to get tea. "It's been a long time."

            "You're probably wondering why I asked to see you." Harry called to where Remus was in the kitchen.

            "I am just a bit curious," Remus answered in a friendly voice, coming back out.

            He sat and motioned for Harry to seat to, and poured a cup of tea for each of them.

            Harry took both a seat and a cup.  He took a sip, and was quiet for a moment.

            "I'm not really sure how to say this." Harry admitted. 

            He looked up at Remus, who was watching him intently.

            "Well, Hagrid told me about what you, and my dad, and Sirius were like in school and everything up until my parents were killed." Harry spoke in a thoughtful tone.  "And I wanted to hear what happened after that. As long as you don't mind."  he added quickly.

            Remus leaned back in the chair, taking a sip of his own tea.

            "How much do you know?"

            "I know you and Sirius were lovers." Harry said bluntly.

            "You probably know enough than."  Remus answered with a smile.  "What do you want me to tell you?"

            "I want to know what happened to you after my parents died." Harry began, as though reading off a list.  "And what _really _happened in my third year.  And everything until now."

            "All right." Remus answered, putting down his tea, and getting ready to tell the tale had never spoken before.


	22. Part Two : What Really Happened on the T...

****

****

**Author's Note : **Teehee, to anyone who cares, I have a writing journal now where I'll be posting some stuff that won't end up on FF.net (such as drabbles or NC-17 stuff).  If you're interested the URL is : 

h t t p : / / w w w . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / u s e r s / _ p i p p i n _

Just take out the spaces.

Most of the stuff posted there is slash of course, (mainly HP and lotr I think. ^^;;)

Anyway, Thanks To:

**Loupetchien – **Don't worry, chapters are returning to normal length now. :D

Monica-Chan 

**sk8er_bois_grl_13 **– Glad to hear it. :D

**lil_chick **

**xMadGirlx**

**Moony182**

**Tamachan444**

**Jvanilly**

**Prince(ss) Of Hell – **You know that's gonna be an angst-fest. Teehee. 

**NoeName **– Siri's still going to be in it a bit of course, but not as much as he was before.  

Janni-chan1 

**PsYcHo SaM**

**Lady Serpentine – **Yes, Lucius-master. XP

**Arathin **– Remy doll. :DD And yes, three parts.  Part two will be up to Harry's fifth year, and part three will be after. ^^

Rachel 

**Coffeehouse-  **I hope to someday, I really want to be an author when I get a bit older, but slashy fanficcy is a good fun for right now. :D

Drama-queen8 

**KATE! **

**_Part Two_**

"What?" Remus practically shouted, jumping to his feet, eyes wide in shock. "You can't be serious, Sir!"

            "Sit down, sit down Remus." Dumbledore said kindly, with a smile.  He had, of course, been expecting such a reaction.  

            Remus did what had been requested of him, and sat back down, running his fingers through his greying hair, taking a deep breath.

            "Why me, Sir?" Remus asked with pleading eyes, trying to understand.

            "You're the best I could think of for the job," The Headmaster answered.  "The position has become difficult to fill, and I couldn't think of anyone else better suited than you to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

            Remus stared at Dumbledore still, half nervously and half warily. 

            "Besides, you really need to start working again, Remus." Albus continued with a fatherly air.

            "I know... But it's been difficult with the new laws being passed by the Ministry..." he trailed off.

            "You would get to meet Harry, of course," Dumbledore said half vaguely, half bribing, staring at the ceiling.

            Remus glanced up suspiciously.

            "And this has nothing to do with Black?" Remus asked, his mouth fumbling over where the word 'Sirius' should have been.        

            "Of course not," the Headmaster replied innocently.

            Remus hesitated for a moment, and than nodded.

            "Splendid!" Dumbledore exclaimed, standing up and shaking Remus's hand. "Sure you won't have a lemon drop before you go?"

            Remus took one gratefully as he stood, and stepped out of the Headmaster's office.

            "Cheers, Headmaster." Remus said shakily as he popped the candy in his mouth.

            "Cheers, Remus," Dumbledore said softly, turning back to his window, hoping he had done the right thing.  After all, if there was anyone that could protect Harry from Sirius Black... it was Remus Lupin. Right?

                                                            *~~~~~~~~~~~~*

            Remus ended up having to take the train to Hogwarts.  Most of the teachers used a PortKey whenever they needed to go to and from the school, but since Remus had been hired so late of notice, there was no time, and having luggage, and no one to come help him, made it impossible to Floo while maintaining all his possessions.

            Remus stepped on the train, surprised at how nervous he felt.  Nearly as bad as the first time he had come, friendless and frightened.  

            He sat down in all too familiar car after getting all his things settled. Remus glanced around, seeing nearly no difference in the car from his days at Hogwarts.  He could practically see James and Sirius walking through the door...

            He shut his eyes out in both an attempt to block out unwanted painful memories, and in need of sleep.       

            Remus turned towards the window, deciding that rest would be the best way to pause the time.

            The train started to move suddenly, rolling down the tracks, when three students entered.

            Remus didn't open his eyes or stir, figuring they would leave him be.

            "Who d'you reckon he is?" Remus heard one of the voices, a boy, say.

            "Professor R.J. Lupin." a female voice answered immediately.

            Remus tried not to frown, not understanding how the girl knew him.  He hadn't been about London for a long while, probably since the girl was born.

            "How d'you know that?" the first voice asked again, just as confused as the 'sleeping' Remus.

            "It's on his case," the girl answered in calm voice.

            Remus was impressed, the girl was good.  Though he had forgotten that he had the whole battered thing with him.  Sirius had gotten it for him when he had first decided that he wanted to teach, though he wasn't about ready to tell anybody else that.

            "Wonder what he teaches?" the boy asked again.

            Remus was beginning to think that maybe there were only two people in the car.  Why had he thought that there were three when they had first entered?

            "That's obvious," the girl continued.  "There's only one vacancy, isn't there? Defense Against the Dark Arts."

            Again, Remus complimented the intelligent girl silently.

            "Well, I hope he's up to it," the boy spoke again, doubt in his voice  "He looks like one good hex would finish him off, doesn't he?  Anyway... What were you going to tell us?"

            'Do I really look that bad?' Remus questioned in his mind.  'Maybe I should have taken a bit of money to buy new robes...'

            Remus's ponderings were cut sharply off as a third, _familiar _voice filled the car.   He couldn't place exactly who it was though, until the third boy started telling his tale.  

            That Sirius Black was coming after him.

            Remus felt a lump grow in his throat, as he realized it was Harry.  James's son.  Good Gods, the boy sounded nearly exactly like what James had sounded like when he was younger!

            "Sirius Black escaped to come after _you?_  Oh, Harry... you'll have to be really, really careful.  Don't go looking for trouble, Harry-" the girl was speaking shakily now.

            Remus sat there, not reacting, realizing that Harry probably knew _nothing _of his parents.  If the boy had known... He would have recognized Remus's name upon entering.  He would have known _why _Sirius Black had been imprisoned, and the news of Black coming after Harry would have been no shock at all.

            "I don't go looking for trouble," Harry answered. "Trouble usually finds _me."_

            Remus vaguely wondered what other things could have happened to Harry over the past twelve years since he had left London, and felt a pang of guilt.  He should have come back sooner, came to see Harry...  But it was too late now. He could play no affectionate, parental figure in Harry's life now.

            "How thick would Harry have to be, to go looking for a nutter who wants to kill him?" the other boy questioned, fear eminent in his voice also.  "No one knows how he got out of Azkaban.  No one's ever done it before. And he was a top-security prisoner too."

            "But they'll catch him won't they?" the girl asked, sounding hopeful.  "I mean, they've got all the Muggles looking for him too..."

            'If they've got Muggles looking for him, it means they're no where near catching Black,' Remus thought tartly.

            The three suddenly turned their attention to a Sneakoscope that had gone off in Harry's trunk, and then their conversation turned to Hogsmeade.

            There was some commotion than, something that the boy was yelling at the girl about, but Remus couldn't find out what had happened without asking, which was something he didn't want to risk doing.

            After the cart with sweets came, there seemed to be an intrusion on Harry and his friends.

            "Well, look who it is,"  a drawling voice spoke, that Remus could have sworn was imitating Lucius Malfoy. "Potty and Weasel."

            There was laughter that sounded more like grunting.

            "I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley.  Did your mother die of shock?"

            'Weasley.' Remus noted that name.  

            There had been an Arthur Weasley at school around the same time as him.  He remembered reading in the _Daily Prophet _that Arthur had how many kids now... Nine?  There was one around Harry's age too... What was his name?  Remus strained his thoughts before the name came to him. Ronald.  That must be the other boy in the carriage.  Now who was the girl?

            "Who's that?" the drawling voice suddenly questioned, losing some of it's smugness.

            "New teacher," Harry stated coolly.  "What were you saying Malfoy?"

            'Malfoy!" Remus's mind yelled in surprise.  'Lucius went off and had kids to torture the next generation? God damn.'

             "I'm not going to take any crap from Malfoy this year." Ron was saying.  "I mean it.  If he makes one more crack about my family, I'm going to get hold of him and-"

            "Ron," the girl hissed. "be _careful..."_

'Don't worry, girl,' Remus thought smugly.  'I'll teach Weasley there a few hexes to use on Malfoy if he's anything like his father. Damn, wait, I'm a teacher. I'm a teacher, I'm a teacher.  Teachers are good. Teachers don't kill students, even if they are Malfoys.'

            A bit more time passed without much event, in which Harry, Ron, and the girl continued to talk quietly. Suddenly however, the train stopped and the car was plunged into darkness.

            "What's going on?" 

            "Ouch! Ron that was my foot!"         

            "D'you think we've broken down?"

            "Dunno..."

            "There's something moving out there, I think people are coming aboard."

            Remus frowned in the dark.

            The compartment suddenly slid open, startling Remus, who was careful not to make a sound.

            "Sorry-d'you know what's going on? -Ouch-Sorry-"

            "Hullo, Neville." Harry greeted the boy.

            "Harry? Is that you? What's happening?"

            "No idea- Sit down-"

            "I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going," the girl said, starting towards the door, and then there was a sudden thud.

            "Who's that?"

            "Who's _that?"_

"Ginny?"

            "Hermione?"

            "What are you doing?"

            "I was looking for Ron-"

            "Come in and sit down-"

            "Not here! I'm here!"

            "Ouch!"

            Finally Remus could take it no longer.

            "Quiet!" he commanded, rummaging around for what he was looking for.  The flames came to life as he let them out of the jar they were contained in, hovering in his hands.

            "Stay where you are," he said to the group, his eyes not daring to linger on Harry, despite the fact the boy looked _exactly _like James, it was nearly maddening.     

            However, the door slid open before Remus had even touched, revealing one of his least favorite things in the world.  A dementor.

            He felt the cold plunge, and saw Harry suddenly fall over. Remus's brows knitted in concern, as he drew his wand out, challenging the dementor.

            "None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks.  Go." Remus commanded, knowing what the dementor was looking for of course.

            The thing didn't move, and behind him, Harry was shuddering.  

            Remus gave a sigh, annoyed.

            "_Expecto Patronus!" _Remus hissed, silver erupting out of his wand, and hurrying towards the dementor, which began to leave.

            Remus turned, stepping back towards Harry, where his two friends had gathered around him.

            "Is he all right?" Remus asked concerned.

            Hermione slapped Harry's face lightly, repeating his name, until his eyes opened.

            "W-what?" Harry asked shakily, his eyes roaming around the car.

            "Are you okay?" Ron asked, worried.

            "Yeah..." Harry answered, looking confused.  "What happened? Where's that-that thing? Who screamed?"

            Remus continued to stare at Harry for a moment, still amazed at how much he looked like James, but then turned back to his bag to retrieve the chocolate inside.

            "No one screamed," Ron answered, his voice starting to shake.

            "But I heard screaming," Harry insisted.

            Remus frowned, but broke the chocolate, cutting off the conversation.

            "Here." Remus said with a bit of a smile, handing it to Harry. "Eat it. It'll help."

            "What was that thing?" Harry questioned, his eyes fixing on Remus's face.

            "A dementor," Remus answered, handing out the pieces to the others.  "One of the dementors of Azkaban."

            Everyone was staring at him, so Remus lowered his gaze, putting the chocolate wrapper in his pocket.     

            "Eat," he finally repeated. "It'll help.  I need to speak with the driver, excuse me..."

                                                            *~~~~~~~*

            At this point of the story, Harry interrupted.

            "You were awake the entire time!" he said, looking clearly surprised.  "Why didn't you try to talk to us?"

            Remus rolled his eyes.

            "Harry, I was your teacher.  Come on, would you have accepted a new teacher in your circle of friends?"

            Harry shook his head, begrudgingly.

            "Still." he said, stubbornly  "You were awake the whole time, _eavesdropping_."

            Remus shrugged, but he was grinning.

            "I particularly liked the part where your friend Ron questioned if I was still alive," he said teasingly.

            "What did you ask when you went up to see the driver?" Harry questioned, looking suspicious. "Or did you fake that too?"

            Remus laughed a bit.

            "Never going to trust me again, are you?  Well... I did talk to the driver, but I mostly just went to collect myself.  The first time I see you, and you're fainted on the floor.  Not a great way to meet your best friend's son, if you get my drift." Remus answered with a nod.

            "All right," Harry agreed, motioning for Remus to continue. "When did you find out Snape was at the school then? And how did your first class go?"


	23. Changing Back to the Past

**Author's Note : Not dead. Be amazed. :D My apologies, I went through a bad depression and school's just been so crazy and stuff that next thing I know it's been quite a few months since my last update.  Things are still nuts in school, so hopefully once summer break comes I'll be able to write much more often.**

**Anyway, I do not own the song that is in this chapter.  All rights go to Garbage.**

**Thanks To:**

**Sidra**** Elf**

**Loupetchien******

**Drama-queen8**

**PsYcHo**** SaM**

**JVanilly**** – Argh, I did. That chapter took me bloody forever to write.**

**xMadgirlx******

**lilchick******

**Rocky Vladmir **

**Monica-Chan the Hanyou Kitsune**

**Krazykat12992 – What consequences? O.O**

**Hey Darlin**

**Noename******

**Milanorie**** aka Shadow Dancer**

**Padfoot**** the Marauder – Ne, I'm just addicted to the uke boys. ;;  Eventually I'll write something where Remy isn't such a bottom.  Eventually.  As for the Britney Spears, yeah, yeah, I know.  It was a remix of the song though, that I found when looking for Marilyn Manson, strangely enough.   Harry does know that darling Sevvy used to have a crush on Remy and all that good stuff.  As for education in ghosts, it's probably not going to play that huge of a role, just thought it might be nice for some irony there.  It might play a tiny role, but it definitely won't be a plot-altering situation.  **

**Emirie**** Katakana – You don't want to eat me.  I taste bad and stuff.**

**Stella Delight**

**annonymous**- **Of course I'm not J.K. o.o;;**

**Stormey****-Skye**

**Baby chaos – Not the end.******

**Otakugirl**** – Nope, having stopped, just got extremely  busy.**

**Rowenna**** – Don't strangle yourself, I haven't given up. ******

            "The first time Severus and I came face-to-face at the school…" Remus said, shaking his head and running his hands over the tablecloth as though just to distract himself.  "Was in the Great Hall after we arrived.  Maybe that's not particularly face-to-face, but that was the first time I realized he was there.  Nice little surprise," he said grinning and looking up at Harry.

            "What did you do?" Harry asked, shaking his head in amazement.

            "What do you mean, what did I do?" Remus asked, leaning back and laughing.  "I had to stay and protect you.  I sat down at the table and ignored the glares of death that were being sent my way.  That's all I could do."

            Harry was silent, as though contemplating this.

            "All right, point made." He answered with a nod.

            "That part isn't much of a story, but my first class..." Remus rubbed his temples and shook his head, sighing heavily.  "That part still gives me nightmares and headaches."

            Harry looked up, a grin already starting to spread across his face.

            Remus looked around the bedroom that had been assigned to him, complete with office and private bathroom, and let out a sigh of relief as he fell face first into the bed. 

            How the hell could Dumbledore have missed the little detail of telling him that Severus Snape was here?  In fact, it wasn't even a little detail, more like a huge, in your face, impossible to bloody miss detail.

            Remus rolled over on the bed, and sat up, half-heartedly wishing that he had never come. 

            But it was too late to do anything now.

            He sighed and started to get undressed, studying the schedule of classes that had been left on his desk.

            Sixth Year Slytherins first thing in the morning.

            Wasn't that just peachy.

            He didn't sleep well that night.  In fact, he barely slept at all.  His nerves felt like they were on fire, and he paced around the room, running his fingers through his hair, wondering time and time again how in the world the Headmaster had convinced him to come.   Just after three a.m., he fell into an uneasy, fitful sleep and woke up to find that he was running late for his first class.

            Some things just never change.

            Remus sprinted out of the bed as quickly as he could, grabbing around for his clothes and books, which were still packed away. 

            He stopped briefly to glance in the mirror, to make sure that nothing was unclothed that wasn't supposed to be, and after ruffling through his notes and books once more, he headed down the hall, praying that none of the rooms had moved since the last time he was here.

            He must have finally received some luck, because the classroom was exactly where he remembered it being. And was completely empty.

            Remus's breath caught in his throat for a brief moment as he looked around the classroom, caught in a moment of irony and disbelief.  He was actually about to teach his first class.  He went numb for a brief moment, before he shook it off, and headed to the front of the room, placing his things carefully on the desk.

            He glanced around, finding that he had five minutes left before the class officially started.  And he wasn't expecting very many of the Slytherins to be on time on their first day.  Or any of the students for that matter.

            Remus bit down on his lip, and said a silent prayer one last time as the first group of students walked in, talking drowsily and sitting in the back of the class.

            The class slowly filled up, Slytherins entering with various degrees of exhaustion on their faces.

            Once he thought the entire class was there, he stood, preparing to move the entire class to where had intended the lesson to be.

            And that's when the trouble started.

            In all fairness to Remus, there were just some things that couldn't be prepared for.  And Mari was just one of those students, who unintentionally lived to torture teachers, and quite a few of the students also.   It just so happened that she was in Remus's first class.

            She was late, though she had no idea of that.  They could hear her coming down the hall from about twenty feet away, since she was wearing a type of Muggle music-playing device, a portable CD player, with headphones around her head, and the volume turned up all the way.  She was singing along, banging her head along with the rhythm as she entered the class room, apparently not even aware that she had entered a class.

            "_But she gave you everything she had_

_            But she was young and dumb_

_            She's just turned twenty-one_

_            She didn't care to hang around_

_            So when the shit came down_

_            Why she was nowhere to be found_

_            This life can turn a good girl bad_

_            She was the sweetest thing you_

_            That you had ever seen."_

She paused, slightly after that, the music continuing on without her singing, as she realized she was in class.

            "Let me just get to the end of the song, Sir!" she yelled too loudly, not taking off the headphones.

            Remus was at a loss of what to do, his mouth hanging slightly open in disbelief as Mari continued on with the song.

            "_You're such a delicate boy_

_            In the hysterical realm_

_            Of an emotional landslide_

_            In physical terms_

_            With your cherry lips and golden curls_

_            You could make grown men-"_

Mari suddenly froze, her eyes wide in amazement and horror as the CD player let out a loud whiny beep, signaling the most awful thing when in the middle of a song.

            Low Batteries.

            "Noooo!" she yelped, pressing at the 'Play' button desperately, and then looking up at Remus.  "Hey, Sir dude, can I-" she stopped in mid-sentence, her eyes narrowing suspiciously at Remus.  "You're gay, aren't you?" she said suddenly.

            "W-What?" Remus stammered in utter shock.

            "You're all girly and feminine and stuff." She said, looking him up and down, before scurrying to the front of the class, the crisis with the music soon forgotten.  "However," she said, slapping a pack of Tarot Cards on his desk.  "Since you're gay and all, I'll tell your fortune for free."

            Remus stared.

            Needless to say, nothing got done in the class.

            "You're lying!" Harry protested after hearing the story. "That did _not _happen!"

            "No, I'm not," Remus said shaking his head sadly.  "On Merlin's beard, I swear it is the truth.  Of course after that, most of the classes were like your first class with me.  With the exception of a certain third-year Slytherin class."  Remus answered, grinning slightly.  "But nothing ever exceeded that first class."

            Harry rolled his eyes, but he was smiling too.

            "There was just one other important thing that happened my first day," Remus said, growing serious after a moment, standing to go make another pot of tea.

            Harry turned in his chair to listen to Remus as he started to talk again.

            Remus fell asleep at his desk after the last class, exhausted mentally and physically.  He was still beating his head on the wall for the first class, though he had to admit after the two hundredth and fifty-sixth hit that things could have gone much worse.

            Right after he had fallen asleep, he was suddenly awoken by the noise of the door to the classroom closing.  He sat up sharply, squinting his eyes as he tried to get them to focus, and then sat back in the chair, yawning and deciding he was hearing things.

            "Lupin." A calm, chilly voice spoke suddenly, nearly startling Remus out of the chair.

            It took him a whole fifteen seconds to recognize the voice.

            "Snape," he answered in return, standing as the Potions Master came into his sight.  "How can I help you?" he asked in an overly polite voice.

            "Just wondering how your first day went," Severus replied in the same tone, trying to disguise the sneer that was over his face for a smile.

            "Fine." Remus replied, not looking away from Severus's gaze.

            "Good."  Snape spoke evenly.  "I was…worried… you might be so preoccupied with darling Harry that you might not be able to teach."

            Remus stiffened, barely able to contain an extremely wolf-like growl that had grown in his throat.  Severus was crossing into dangerous territory, and he knew that.  The less then pleasant feelings that the two had departed with had grown over the span of time, until the lines of friend and foe became nicely blurred.

            Severus didn't miss Remus's reaction.

            "Or that you would be too busy trying to find a way to find and save your precious lover." Severus said in a low, taunting voice.

            "Are you done lying?"  Remus asked in a low snarl.  "You know as well as I do that I'm not here to help him.  The Headmaster wouldn't have hired me if that was the case."

            "But why did he hire you?" Severus, asked crossing his arms, and stroking his chin pleasantly.  "After all this time of you hiding away from us and cowering, why would he decide to bring you back into the fold now?  The Headmaster always has some plans for each of us, Lupin, you surely now that.  So what part are you playing in his game?  He risks a lot by hiring you, _werewolf, _so you must be very important to him right now."

            Remus didn't answer, a lump suddenly appearing in his throat as his mouth went dry.

            "Get out." He growled croakily, his thin frame shaking faintly.

            "As you please." Severus answered, sounding falsely civil.

            Remus sank down back into the seat as soon as he was sure that the other was gone.  He gripped his forehead tightly, Severus's words still ringing in his ears.

            He could barely breath, as he stared blankly at the papers in front of him.  And he wondered, just how Snape could have read his mind to know the exact questions he had been wondering ever since Dumbledore had contacted him.

            Not extremely far from the castle, a black dog looked up from where it had been curled up on a doorstep, sleeping for the most part peacefully.  It growled, faintly, a strange feeling having curled up in his belly. 

            The dog stood from the stoop, shaking itself and whining as it yawned.  He had been walking all day, and had collapsed on the stoop of the door, happily to have finally found a good place to sleep.  The people living there had even given him something to eat, and he had looked forward to having a breakfast, but the gnawing sensation in his gut, told him to press onward, that he needed to get to Hogwarts faster and that there was no time for rest.

            The dog let out what could be considered a sigh as it started off at a steady trot, despite the fact that his paws were already sore and pounding with pain.  His leg muscles pained him from being used so much after having been hardly moved in twelve years.

            Sirius glanced up at the night sky briefly, and then at the town he was leaving behind him before breaking into a run, determination being the only thing fueling him once more.

**AN : Review or email at vegetaztwinhotmail.com**


	24. Insane Severus Because Thas Seriously Th...

Disclaimer For Song : Running Out Of Time by Muse 33 

**Thanks To:**

**Melorie – **If it's getting less corny I'm  hoping that is a sign my writing has improved. Haha and I know the third movie is coming out soon. 3  I'm so dreading it even as I'm loving it. 

**Loupetchien – **o…..o ::quickly starts writing::

**Suga hi – **Glad you liked that chapter, was one of my favorites to write.

Pixiedust-207 

**HallowedINJECTIONx – **Ne, hold off the guns. ;; I swear I'll do pretty much everything I can to get this story written.  And my beta Mari helps a lot by whining about how I haven't updated. 

Uozumi 

**Drama-queen8  - **Haha, Mari is actually my beta. 3 When she first started beta-ing the story a few months ago she requested that she be in the story somewhere.

Krazykat12992 

**Tamachan444**

**Juxtaposed – **Crazy school teachers, don't they know I have better things to do? xp

Moony182 

**Rhiannan Star**

**PsYcHo SaM**

**Hannio**

            "That git," Remus grumbled, running his fingers through his hair again, vaguely wondering why he wasn't balding instead of going grey with how often he was messing with his hair.

            He had finally gotten a chance to talk to Harry alone, and the boy had shocked him to the core, but pleased him also.  He really was a perfect mixture of James and Lily.  James's pure need for adventure and mischief, but Lily's sensibility that showed him when the adventure was really needed.  He was smart too, no doubt about that.  But then again, James and Lily had both been brilliant in their one ways.  Lily applied herself maybe overly to her studies, and James didn't apply himself enough to his studies, but both could perform spells that were unimaginable. 

            Then Severus had decided to grace them with his presence, doing all but directly telling Harry that he was a werewolf.  It was a lovely new fear, that Harry would find out.  It _would _be too much to bear if Harry rejected him over that.

            He felt as though he had literally gone back to when he was in Hogwarts in his first year.  There had been that constant caution and panic that Sirius, James, or Peter would discover the secret and hate him for it.

            Remus sank down onto his bed, pain gripping his chest tightly, until he wasn't sure if he could breath.  He had to pull himself together. The Halloween feast was tonight.  
            He stood again and finished getting ready, before heading down towards the Hall.

_I think I'm drowning  
asphyxiating  
I wanna break the spell_

            Remus took great pride in the fact that he totally ignored the obvious looks that Severus had been sending him all night.  

            It nearly drove him mad, knowing that off all people, Snape was the one that he should have been able to trust, since after all, they had known each other back when things were the hardest, they had seen the other put to the test. Instead, the Potions Master was acting like a child, blaming him for his incapability to get a job.  Or maybe it really was years of hatred for Sirius that had been reawakened.  But Remus preferred not to think on that subject.

            He noted that Harry was also looking between him and Severus worriedly, and couldn't help but add that to a long list of mental notes.  It seemed that Snape was no nicer to the remaining Potter then he had been to the original.

            Remus stood silently after the Feast was over, bidding Professor Flitwick a good night, and retiring to his room.

            He had barely been in the room for five seconds when the door burst back open, and Severus came practically storming in, looking angry and triumphant in the same moment.  Remus spun in surprise, trying to keep his anger in check.

            "Where is he?" Severus hissed, walking around the room, as though searching for something –or someone-.

that you've created   
you're something beautiful  
a contradiction

            "What are you doing Severus?" Remus snapped, walking towards the other, getting ready to throw him out. 

            Severus stood up sharply, glaring at Remus, and throwing his hair out of his face.

            "Where is Black, Lupin?" he asked in a barely audible, but completely deadly tone.

            "How in bloody hell am I supposed to know that?" Remus growled.  "If the rest of the world doesn't know where he is, how am I supposed to?  Now, get out, before I tell the Headmaster you've lost whatever what was left of your mind."

            "He's in the castle, Lupin," Severus continued, as though he had heard nothing that the werewolf had said.  "He had to get help getting in the castle.  Now, who's the most sensible person in this castle that would be able to help him out, and not only was once his boyfriend, but also knows every single entrance and exit out of this castle, Lupin?"

            Remus stared blindly, his mind not processing past the line 'He's in the castle.'

            And he knew that Severus's insanity and rudeness came chalked up to nothing but his hatred that had built up for Sirius.

            "I have no idea what you're talking about," he answered flatly, grabbing Snape by the arm, and started dragging him to the door.

            "Oh, no you don't." Snape growled again, stopping and grabbing Remus's arm, and dragging him towards the door, in some weird ironic twist of fate.  "The entire staff is going to have to look for him.  And you are coming with me.  I know you let him in.  And though I can't prove it, at least if you're with me, you can't sneak off to see him.  And the Headmaster still has to be notified."

I wanna play the game  
I want the friction  
you will be

            "Dumbledore doesn't know about this?" Remus asked, in surprise, his head snapping sharply to look up at Severus.  "How do I know you're not making this story completely up?"

            "Peeves came to chant something at me about how Black had outwitted me again." Severus growled in an answer, still pulling Remus along.

            "A lot of proof that is!"

            At that moment, as though to purposely prove Remus wrong,  McGongall came running towards them.

            "Something is going on in the Gryffindor tower, we have to get up there immediately," she said sharply.

            Severus looked at Remus pointedly.

            "Fine." Lupin answered in a calm, soft voice, throwing his arm out of Snape's grasp, before hurrying after the Animagi Professor.

            It didn't take them long until they found the entire house of Gryffindor standing outside the threshold, the Headmaster amongst them, trying to find out what had happened. 

            It only took seconds after that for Peeves to come and make his statement to Professor Dumbledore.

            Remus scarcely heard the ghost, as he stared at the ruined painting, ignoring the careful glare he was receiving from Snape.

            But he heard the last part, and he almost swore it was something echoed from the past.

            "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

            And for a scarce moment he couldn't breath, until Severus hissed his name lightly, signaling for him to go with the Potions Master to look for the escaped convict.

_the death of me  
yeah, you will be  
the death of me_

            Remus stood in the empty hall for a brief moment after the Gryffindors had cleared out.  Severus was about to snap at him, when suddenly revelation seemed to cross over his face.

            "Couldn't you…sniff him out or something if you wanted to?"  Severus asked, half hopefully, half suspiciously.

            "I'm not a dog." Remus answered in disgust.  "I can't just put my nose on the ground and pick out a scent."

            Nevertheless he closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply.  It was true that his sense were heightened the closer to the full moon he got, and they were pretty close, but it was still hard to pick out different scents, and there had just been dozens of people in this hall.

            But this was Sirius's smell after all, which always stood out in Remus's mind, and though it took him nearly fifteen minutes, he did eventually pick up a trace of it.

            He walked along the hall, his eyes closed as he followed the scent.  He walked back to the picture and paused where the smell stopped, before turning back around.  Sirius had retreated from the picture after slashing at the Fat Lady.  Back down the hall and…

            Remus paused, and took another deep breath, waiting for the smell to him again.

            But it didn't.

            He shook his head in frustration before turning to look at Severus who had been watching him in interest.

            "There were too many people here," he explained, half to himself, half to Severus.  "Maybe if we had been here before the entire Gryffindor house, but not after.  Everything mixes together."

            Snape rolled his eyes, but didn't protest as started to walk down the hall himself.

bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it

            Remus could barely keep his eyes open, as he slumped against the wall, yawning and watching as Severus searched desperately room after room.

            Finally the Potions Master came out of the last room gritting his teeth in frustration.

            He didn't say one word to Remus or even look at him, just headed straight down to the Great Hall.

            Remus slumped further down the wall, yawning again and rubbing at his eyes, before heading towards his room, a small part of his mind wondering where Sirius could be.

            "Snape really did that?" Harry asked in surprise.  "He didn't seem that bad except for that night in the Shack."

            "He did very well to keep that side of himself out of the public eye," Remus said dryly.  "I have labeled it Sirius Syndrome, symptoms are inability to think clearly." He said with a weak grin.

            "Guess I wasn't as smart as you originally thought though, since Snape was practically screaming werewolf in my face, huh?"

            Remus leaned back in his chair and laughed.

            "Even Hermione probably couldn't have figured it out just then, and believe me, it didn't bother me that much."

            They were silent for a moment, as Remus studied one of the nearby pictures.

            "Did you really lose Sirius's scent?" Harry asked softly, almost nervously.

            Remus turned to look back at Harry, his eyes looking sad again.

            "I did."  He answered, and immediately looked down.  "It probably would have been better for Sirius, because if I would have been able to follow it all the way… But I still wish I could be able to say I was able to find his out of all of those." He looked up again, smiling half-heartedly.

I won't let you murder it  
our time is running out  
and our time is running out

            Harry didn't say anything, partially not sure what to say.

            "That week was a full moon, you remember?" he said, becoming more like himself again, and looking at Harry once more.  "I had a dream that he came in dog form," he said, raising his eyebrows slightly, as though it were somewhat a joke.

            Harry looked surprised also.

            "But isn't it a possibility that he really came?"

            "It is." Remus answered. "Especially if he had found out I was in the castle by then. I should have told the Headmaster, but it tied back into the whole Animagus issue."  Remus explained.

            "Didn't you ever ask Sirius if it was him?" Harry asked, leaning forward on an elbow.

            "I never got the chance.  I figured he wouldn't want the subject brought up.  He never did like to talk about Azkaban." Remus said with a shrug.  "I should have asked him."

you can't push it underground  
we can't stop it screaming out  
 wanted freedom

            The clock chimed from somewhere behind Remus, startling both of them.  Remus grinned at Harry, before standing to check the time.

            "I told Molly I'd have you back by now," he said, turning to Harry.  "She's going to skin me."

            "Let me stay." Harry pleaded.  "Send your owl to her, asking for me to stay the night.  She'll let me.  I want to hear the rest.  You can't honestly expect me to go away knowing just half of it." Harry said, looking cross.

            "All right, all right," Remus answered, rolling his eyes.  "You're old enough to know what you want, that's for certain." He said, picking Artemis up, and starting to scrawl a note for her to take before sitting back down.

            "So, before I continue my story, I have a question for you." Remus said in what could be considered a slightly evilly smile.  "How do you get hold of the map?"

_but I'm restricted  
I tried to give you up  
but I'm addicted_

**Author's Note – Review or email at vegetaztwinhotmail.com******


	25. In The Shack Part One

Blah, sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I wrote it actually almost right after I got out of school, but from my beta and me bouncing around everywhere and just being lazy, it just took awhile.

Anyway, I did just keep back from a week long writing class that I took, so hopefully my writing will improve.

I also want to be a brat and pimp out an extremely excellent RP (it is Harry Potter) for those of who you like RPing. It's on livejournal and can be found at

w w w . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / c o m m u n i t y / s l a s h r p

Just take the spaces out.

It's run by an extremely close friend of mine, and I am a mod there (so is my beta), so if you like RPing, I would really recommend checking this place out and hopefully some of you will join.

Anyway.

**Thanks To :**

**Rhiannan**** Star**

**Minx**

**December Jewel**

**Cowgurl**** Bebop**

**Melorie******

**Noename******

**Lady Serpentine - At** least he has a corset underneath there when he's with Reggy. D

**Stormey****-Skye**

**Legolas19**

**BioHazrdusMatrial13**

**Lupine9 -** Haha, I hope you still did well on your finals.

**Elvencherry07**

**Sabianmoogle******

**Yaoi**** Obsessive**

**Loupetchien******

**Tamachan444**

**Hp4me**

**Uozumi******

**SpiderGrass**** - **I'm glad that I kept it interesting, it's more of part three I guess I'm worried about, but I'm glad that part two is coming out okay.

**Avain**** - My** sister downloaded the Muse song, and I've just been addicted to them since. 

**Juxtaposed**

**Moony182**

**The Golden Shadow**

**Hannio******

**Drama-queen8**

**Rowenna******

Harry groaned and shook his head.

"I was totally innocent when it came to that map!" Harry said pointedly, jabbing his finger at Remus.

"I'm sure," Remus said, grinning as he took a sip of tea. "If innocent is sneaking down into Hogsmeade without permission and attacking Mr. Malfoy."

"He had it coming. Though it was so much better when I hit him with the Patronus Charm," Harry answered wickedly, brushing a strand of his dark bangs out of his face as he looked at Remus pointedly. "But if you really have to know, I got the Marauder's Map from Fred and George Weasley."

Remus sputtered lightly on his tea as he made a pained face.

"I don't even want to know what those two might have gotten into with the assistance of that map. I had enough of a heart attack when I saw the map had fallen into _your _possession. Possibly one of the best things your father ever thought of, but..." Remus trailed off, shaking his head. "Capable of so much trouble when in the wrong hands. Like James's."

Harry was grinning at the mention of his father.

_now__ that you know I'm trapped  
sense of elation  
you'll never dream of_

"So what happened next?" Harry asked, deflecting the conversation away from himself and the map, and back onto the main story.

"Well," Remus started, putting his tea cup down. "Severus was ultimately that way for the rest of the year. Nosy, immensely distrusting, kept a very close eye on me." he paused for a moment, looking thoughtful. "There was of course a similar scene between him and I when Sirius broke into the Gryffindor common room and it appeared that he was attacking Ron, you remember?"

Harry nodded, assuring Remus that he did remember that scene.

"He was once again convinced that I had helped Sirius and wanted the Dementors to search my private office." He stopped there, and then smiled lightly, looking amused. "And then of course, my favorite suspicion of his, was that instead of helping teach you the Patronus Charm, Severus was absolutely convinced that I was brainwashing you so that I could give you to Sirius."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Right, you were always so nervous whenever the topic of Sirius, or even my dad came up." Harry pointed out.

Remus shrugged lightly.

"He thought I gave you the Marauder's Map then. He of course knew the nicknames we had taken up during our own at time at Hogwarts. He lectured me for two hours I believe after he found the map on you," Remus smiled. "But in any case, Severus would never believe me on _anything _in your third year. He would have argued with me if I had said something like, the sky is blue."

_breaking__ this fixation  
you will squeeze the life out of me  
bury it_

They were silent for a brief moment as Artemis returned, bearing the letter from Mrs. Weasley and also two lumpy packages that she had sent along for Harry.

Remus scanned the letter quickly, a smile twitching over his lips as he passed the two packages over to Harry.

"Never misses a beat, Molly. That woman was born to be a mother." he commented, putting the parchment down. "She sent along your nightclothes and some food in the event that I forget that you're 'a growing teenager that needs proper nourishment.'" Remus said calmly, though his eyes were clearly amused.

Harry rifled briefly through the packages, more for show than anything else, as he waited for the story to continue.

Remus was quieter for a few more moments this time too; his eyes were wandering slightly as though he wasn't exactly paying attention to Harry anymore.

He cleared his throat then, and sighed, his eyes focusing back on Harry.

"We're about up to the night at the Shack now," was all he stated.

_I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it_

Remus was resting his head silently on the desk; it was throbbing with pain as night approached calmly and quickly, ready to devour his human shape. He was tired; the last few weeks had been very trying on his nerves. It didn't help that the wolf was fighting like mad against the Wolfsbane Potion. Moony sensed that his mate was nearby, and didn't like being contained on the full moons.

Remus tilted his head to the right and he could see the Marauder's Map lying close to his right wrist. It was waiting patiently to be used again. Remus sat up with a yawn, scratching the side of his stubbly face.

He glanced up at the room that surrounded him as though expecting to see someone watching him; Severus maybe waiting to catch him, or Sirius...

Remus's eyes turned back to the map and he lifted his wand in a smooth movement from where it had also been lying on top of the desk.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he sat in a quiet, solemn voice.

It had been such a long time since he had even _thought _those words, much less uttered them. It seemed oddly strange that here he was, by himself in a teacher's office, using the Marauder's Map when the last time he had seen it was in James's hands up in the Gryffindor Common Room as Sirius and James slipped underneath the invisibility cloak with playful grins painted on their faces.

Remus hadn't realized it, but he was smiling softly at the memory. Suddenly the smile disappeared as he saw something strange written on the map.

He frowned, leaning in closer to the map, grabbing around for his reading glasses as he fumbled to see a writing that couldn't exist on the map.

"Peter..." Remus whispered faintly, shaking his head in disbelief.

_our__ time is running out  
and our time is running out  
you can't push it underground_

He looked up at the exit of his room then, as though expecting to see Wormtail standing there. Without a second though, Remus threw his glasses off, grabbing his wand, and practically ran out of the room, searching for the truth.

It didn't take him long to get to the Whomping Willow; these were steps that his feet had memorized on the monthly visits to the Shack that had been forced upon him. He could hear his heart hammering in his throat as he strode forward in a quick, jerky fashion, his eyes straining for a figure to break through the darkness-

And then he was in the Shack.

Remus stood still, his ears were picking up noises upstairs… and then a shrilly scream.

"WE'RE UP HERE! WE'RE UP HERE - SIRIUS BLACK- _QUICK!_"

Remus looked at the ceiling and then raced towards the steps, vainly trying not to trip as his hand gripped the banister. He could hear movements in the first room next to the steps. He threw it open, and felt his heart plummet from his throat into his stomach. The room reeled dizzily in front of his eyes as he stared from Sirius, and then turned his head slowly to where Harry, Hermione, and Ron were.

The three were frightened; they obviously had no idea what was going on. They thought that Black intended to kill _them. _ Kill Harry.

Remus's mind seemed to be working too quickly, piecing together facts that had been gathered together only seconds ago, and clearing away the lies that had clouded his mind.

Sirius _wasn't _here to kill Harry.

"Expelliarmus!" Remus shouted, catching the three wands that flew to him.

He moved towards Sirius then, wanting reassurance that what he had learned was true. That Peter was alive.

Sirius was looking up at him, looking as though he wanted to be happy, but couldn't remember quite how.

"Where is he, Sirius?" was all Remus managed to say in a voice that sounded very foreign to him.

_you__ can't stop it screaming out  
how did it come to this?  
ooooohh_

He knew Harry, Ron and Hermione weren't going to subject to this treatment much longer. Those three would want to know what's going on, and Sirius was never one to explain - or think much - before acting.

Sirius pointed at Ron, and Remus turned slightly to glance in that direction and could see Ron was clutching a rat.

It felt like a second blow to Remus, the fact that everything he had learned was true.

"But then..." Remus began, piecing the final bits together out loud. "...why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless... -unless _he _was the one... unless you switched... without telling me?"

Sirius nodded in acknowledgement that Remus was correct, and he felt a weight lift off his chest; Sirius was _innocent. _It left to only be replaced by another; he was innocent and had spent the last thirteen years in Azkaban despite it.

He could hear Harry saying something in an annoyed voice, seeking answers, but Remus wasn't listening.

He moved closer to Sirius, pulling him from the ground and hugging him tightly. He was much slimmer, less muscular then Remus remembered. He was dirty and tattered, but underneath it all, he could see a glimpse of what his lover had looked like before all this.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione was shrieking.

Remus turned around quickly, releasing Sirius; it wasn't time yet. They needed to know they truth.

"You- you-" Hermione was fighting for words, as her fear and anger took grip of her, and Remus moved slightly towards her, trying to calm her down.

"Hermione-"

She wouldn't let him speak though.

"-you and him!" she was rattling on.

"Hermione, calm down-"

"I didn't tell anyone!" Hermione was shouting again. "I've been covering up for you-"

Remus swore mentally in his mind. He should have known that Hermione would be able to figure out that he was a werewolf. But that was definitely _not _the subject that she needed to bring up now. He needed Harry's trust to be able to explain this to him, and the revelation that he was a werewolf would not help that goal.

"Hermione, listen to me please!" Remus shouted in return, trying to plead with her logical side, despite the fact that she had him in a very awkward position. "I can explain-"

_you__ will suck the life out of me  
bury it  
I won't let you bury it_

Harry had joined in the screaming match, his green eyes were shining with fury, and Remus felt dread begin to settle in his stomach. They weren't going to listen to him. He protested once more, but Hermione started yelling again.

"NO! Harry don't trust him, he's been helping Black into the castle, he wants you dead too- _he's a werewolf!"_

An uneasy silence fell over the Shack as all eyes turned to Remus, and he could feel a lump growing in his throat as he fought to maintain himself.

"Not at all up to your usual standard, Hermione." Remus commented lightly and much more calmly then he felt. "Only one out of three, I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle and I certainly don't want Harry dead... But I won't deny that I am a werewolf."

An expression of alarm passed over Ron's face as he attempted to stand on his broken leg. Remus took a step forward, moving to stop him from damaging the leg any further.

"_Get away from me, werewolf!"_

Remus froze, feeling as though the air had been knocked out of him. But what else should he have expected, really?

"How long have you known?" he asked Hermione, trying to relieve the awful tension that had built in the air.

"Ages," Hermione whispered. "Since I did Professor Snape's essay..."

Remus cursed Severus mentally, reminding himself to slap the Potion's Master into next week if he ever got the chance.

"He'll be delighted," Remus said, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. "He assigned that essay hoping someone would realize what my symptoms meant... Did you check the lunar chart and realize that I was always ill at the full moon? Or did you realize the boggart changed into the moon when it saw me?"

"Both." Hermione answered quietly.

"You're the cleverest witch of your age I've ever met, Hermione."

_I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it  
our time is running out_

She had even managed to figure it out in a quicker time then James and Sirius.

"I'm not," Hermione whispered in protest. "If I'd been a bit cleverer, I'd have told everyone what you are!"

"But they already know. At least, the staff do." Remus replied.

He was practically begging for them to believe him; this conversation had his nerves and emotions rubbed raw.

"Dumbledore hired you and knew you were a werewolf? Ron asked incredulously. "Is he mad?"

"Some of the staff thought so. He had to work very hard to convince certain teachers that I'm trustworthy-"

'_And I _am _trustworthy.'_

"AND HE WAS WRONG! YOU'VE BEEN HELPING HIM ALL THE TIME!" Harry was yelling.

Remus rubbed his temples numbly. This was going to be a long night.

_and__ our time is running out  
you can't push it underground  
we can't stop it screaming out  
how did it come to this?  
ooooohh_

Please review or email at v e g e t a z t w i n h o t m a i l . c o m (take spaces out.)


End file.
